Autumn Leaves
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: TYLER MONTEZ SEQUEL! There's a new Bolton now. She is living a pretty normal life, until someone interfers. Is it possible for someone she hates to change her life? And Troy and Gabi's perfect life is getting shaken. Please Read And Review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone!! Here it is!! The sequel to Tyler Montez!! Thank you for waiting so long for it and thanks for coming back to read it! A lot of this story will be in Point Of View. I hope everyone's ok with that!! I won't keep you any longer! Here it is **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except characters that were not in the movie. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was fifteen years later and a lot had changed in the Bolton/Danforth mansion. Troy and Chad were both retired from professional basketball. They were now coaching the basketball team at West Park High School in New York City. This is actually the first year they're coaching, so it's all new to them. Troy and Gabriella had a girl who was now fifteen. She was named Shelby. Gabriella was working in a department store in the shoe section. Not that she really needed to work with all the money Troy has, but she enjoyed it and like having something to do. Taylor was a volunteer at day care down the street because she and Chad had never had kids. Shelby was the star on the school soccer team. She was extremely popular due to the fact that her dad is _The Troy Bolton_. As for Tyler? He's living at home again, done with all his schooling.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in September. The sun was warm, but not to hot, and there was just the right amount of cloud coverage. The usual singing of birds would fill anyone's ears that were outside. Gabriella Bolton was kneeling in her garden a soft breeze blowing her hair. She was wearing gray sweatpants Capri's and a red T-shirt. Her hair was pulled up loosely and falling out. A small smudge of dirt was on her cheek because of the flowers she was repotting. She was apparently alone.

"Hey there!" a voice shouted from nowhere.

Gabriella screamed and clutched her heart.

"Troy!" she shouted, "Don't do that!"

Troy laughed and sat down next to his wife in the soft grass. The garden was large and peaceful. There was a rainbow of color due to the many different kinds of flowers. In the center of it all was a three foot fountain surrounded by two cement benches.

"After all the times I've done that it still scares you," he said smiling.

"After all the times you've done that it's still not funny!" Gabriella replied standing up.

"The guys have their first scrimmage game on Monday," Troy said changing the subject.

"So does Shelby," Gabriella replied.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there after the basketball game since they're both at Jackson High," Troy promised.

"Great," Gabriella smiled helping Troy up.

"Speaking of basketball, Chad and I have to go to the school and work on some plays and things," Troy explained

"Ok, I'll see you later honey."

"Bye, Gabs," Troy replied.

They shared a gently kiss.

hsmhsmhsmhsmsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Shelby's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The wretched sound filled my ears pulling me out of my sleep. I rolled over in my large bed.

"I hate when I forget to turn off my alarm clock," I mumbled to myself.

I got out of my red bed sheets and turned off my alarm clock. It was six o'clock and I knew there was no chance of me falling back asleep now.

I stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom. The whole house was still dark and silent.

I threw back the blue curtain to the shower that Tyler and I share. To wake myself up I just stood in the water for a few minutes, before starting the shower.

Twenty five minute later I was standing in our kitchen drinking a glass of Kool-Aid. My hair was pulled back, still wet from the shower. I glanced at myself in the mirror handing on the opposite wall. My eyes were shocking blue like my dads, and my hair would be just below my shoulders, brown, and curly just like my moms if it wasn't wet. I was wearing gray sweatpants and an old red hoodie. It's my favorite hoodie! It came from my dad's high school, East High. He gave it to my mom when they were seniors and she passed it on to me. I drained my Kool-Aid in one more gulp and set it down on out marble counter. After that, I shuffled into out living room and plopped down on our brown leather couch. The book I'm in the process of reading, A Walk to Remember, was lying next to me. I picked it up and opened to where I had left off the night before. I sank into our couch a little deeper and bean to read. People started waking up and moving around. I didn't know what exactly they were doing; I was lost in my book.

I closed the book as I reached the end. A single tear ran down my cheek. I glanced at the large antique clock on the wall, 10:00.

"What's so sad!" an enthusiastic voice said from behind me.

"Hey Tyler," I said without looking, "It's just this book."

"Why would you want to read a book that makes you cry? I just don't get it?"

I turned to my brother smiling. He was an exact copy of my dad. Longish light brown hair, amazing blue eyes, perfect smile, and all the girls loved him. Today he was wearing his usual, a white T-shirt and light blue basketball shorts.

"The real question is," I replied, "Why would you want to pick on your amazing little sister?"

"Amazing? That's one word for you," Tyler said.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Jerk."

Right then our dad walked in.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Don't you two ever get along!?!"

We stared at him confused.

He glared back, hands on hips. A wide smiled slowly broke across his face.

"Gotcha!" he shouted.

All three of us laughed and Tyler and I lunged ourselves at dad.

"Alright! Alright!" he shouted, "I gotta go work on some plays at school! Let's play some basketball when I get back!"

"It's always basketball!" I said mock mad.

"You weren't born when we built the indoor basketball court! How was I supposed to know one of my kids would play soccer!?!"  
He left without another word. Sun shined through the open window as my brother and I stood quietly in the living room.

"Well," Tyler said, "I think it's time for breakfast!"

hsmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshmshsm

**Gabriella's POV**

As Troy left I walked down the garden path into the back door. I took off my dirt covered shoes before walking up the stairs. I entered the kitchen where Shelby and Tyler were eating toast.

"Hey kids," I said.

"Hey," they replied.

I continued to walk through the marble kitchen. As I walked up out tan, shag carpet steps I heard Taylor from above me.

"So, our husbands are off on another basketball mission," she said.

"Will it ever end?" I asked reaching the top of the steps.

Taylor laughed.

"I'm off to the shower," I told her.

"Get too it!" she replied.

I made my way into Troy's and my huge bedroom. The king size bed was made and the windows were open. Troy's newly washed clothed were still laying on out bed. I smiled and put them away for him. A large framed mirror hung behind my dresser. Troy's dresser was on the opposite wall. There was a shelf on another wall that was packed with pictures. I stared at it for a few minutes. There was a picture of the gang as seniors. Troy holding me on graduation. The only picture taken of Troy and I in college together.

We were sitting on a bench outside of the college. A tree was behind us sill holding most of its orange and yellow leaves. I was kissing Troy's cheek. Then there was one taken of Tyler and me on his seventh birthday. We still lived in New Mexico then. The next picture was Troy and I on our wedding day. The final two were me holding Shelby in the hospital when she was a day old, and Troy, Tyler, Shelby, and I all together taken recently. This shelf of pictures was my favorite thing in our room. My second favorite thing was the wooden sign hanging above our bed. Troy had carved it for me and given it to me on our wedding day. The sign read "Always Kiss Me Goodnight".

I then walked into our bathroom. It had two sinks, a huge bathtub with jets that two people could fit in, a shower, and of course a toilet. I decided to relax a bit more and turned on our Jacuzzi bathtub.

**Author's Note**

**How did you like the first chapter!?! I know not a lot has happened, but I have to get everyone introduced first! Please review! If you've never read one of my stories before, I also have stories called...**

**Dance Partner (under pen-name middy-pirate)**

**Officer Bolton**

**Tyler Montez (prequel to this)**

**Intercepting Love**

** Now review, because we all know you want to !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Shelby's POV**

Monday morning. Crap. Once again I rolled out of my goose down blanket and slipped my feet into my soccer ball slippers. I had an hour and ten minutes to get ready for school.

I walked to my vanity and turned on my hair straighener. Sometime I left my hair curly, but I felt like switching it up. As it warmed up I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Then, I meant to my walk in closet and pulled out a pair of light colored jeans. I slipped them on then pulled on a white cami. I heard my striaghener screaming that it was burning hot. I sat down on my vanity stool and began to slowly straighten my hair. When I was finished I went back to my closet to pull on a light gray, long sleeve shirt that had lace lining the V-neck collar. My final touches were white earring, a white shell necklace, and white flats. My stomach growled so I skipped down the steps to my kitchen where my parents and Taylor were already sitting.

"Like, cute outfit girl!" my dad said in a preppy voice.

I raised my eyebrows at him, but couldn't help but to smile.

_My dad: the biggest kid there was._

Chad ran into the kitchen, and shouted "Dude! This morning I burped so loud, Taylor woke up!"

_Besides Chad._

Chad and dad laughed. Mom, Taylor, and I were grossed out and rolled our eyes. The difference between guys and girls.

"Do you work today, mom?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," she answered, "From seven to three."

She handed me a bowl and spoon for my cereal.

"Don't worry Ty will be here when you get home," dad said mocking me.

"Ha, ha, dad," I replied sarcastically, "But I can handle being home by myself. I have a game after school anyway."

I ate my last spoonful of cereal.

"Let's go!" Chad shouted.

"Bye mom! Bye Taylor!" I called.

Dad, Chad, and I headed out to my dads old red convertible, and we were off to school.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Bye guys!" I called to my dad and Chad as we stepped into the school.

It was a large building, brick on the outside. The inside had high ceilings and polished floors. There were a lot of cases around showing off pictures and awards from all the classes that passed through the school. There were big WP's everywhere that stood for West Park. In the basketball wing my dad and Chad had pictures hanging, and they didn't even go here.

I began to walk through the halls, the thing I hated to do most.

"Hey Shelby!" people shouted from everywhere.

I waved shyly, and just kept walking. I felt pats on my back the whole time. I finally made it to homeroom and quickly stepped inside. Only a few people had already come in. Thankfully, one of them was my best friend Jenna Lewis.

"Jen!" I called running over to her, "Oh my gosh! It is like a _zoo_ out there!"

I stared at my friend. Her hair was just above her shoulders and dirty blonde. She had piercing green eyes and a few freckles. She was a calm helpful person that was always there for me.

"Really?" she asked, "I got through just fine."

"Oh, right," I replied lamely.

I'm not really a secretive person, but I did have one secret. I love my dad so much. He's the best dad I could ask for. I think it's so cool how famous he is and how he was in the NBA. But, I absolutely hate how everyone loves me because of him. I hate the fact that I'm so popular because I live with Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

At that moment the last person on earth I would want to introduce anyone to, walked in.

Logan Barker. And of course his friends Tim Johnson, Sean Martin, and Danny Pollick.

Logan Barker is the most obnoxious, cocky boy I have ever laid eyes on. And why? Just because his brother was the basketball star here years ago? He struts around the school followed by his evil henchmen and a pack of girls. I really can't see why all those girls love him. Ok, he might be cute if he stopped smirking for a second. His hair was light brown and was stupidly lying partially on his forehead. His eyes were a weird green color that almost hurt to look at. That was pretty much it, no glasses, no freckles, just that stupid smirk. But that wouldn't stop him form being world's biggest jerk.

Logan and his friends starting walking through the homeroom.

"Hey there Bolton," he said to me winking.

"Sorry, Logan, I'm not going to ask for your autograph," I grabbed my stuff and Jenna's hand and pulled her away.

"Oooooh!" Logan was calling, "Rawr! I like 'em feisty! Ha ha ha!"

"I can't stand him," I breathed to Jenna through gritted teeth.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

3:30, time for the game. I marched across the field at Jackson High with Jenna who also plays soccer. She plays goalie behind me. I play defense. We were all lined up on the field, ready to go. The sun was gleaming down on us. Sweat was already appearing on my face. I stared at the ball in the middle of the field. The next 80 minutes of my life are dedicated to that ball, I thought. A shrill whistle sounded, the game began.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

As the final whistle sounded all of my teammates cheered. We won 2-0.

"Great game!" everyone was calling randomly.

"You played amazing!" one of our starting midfielders named Morgan exclaimed.

"Thanks," I replied.

"You really did," Jenna agreed.

"Thanks," I repeated, "Bye Jenna. I gotta go find my parents."

I walked across the field, sweat glistening on my face. My hair was falling out of its previously tight bun. I dragged my soccer bag across the field to where I saw mom, Tyler, and Taylor standing.

"Where's dad?" I asked immediately.

My moms smile vanished.

"He couldn't make it. They got held up at the gym. Their game started late. But you played a great game sweetie!" my mom explained.

I said thanks again to her, Tyler, and Taylor.

"You showed those girls what was up!" Tyler exclaimed.

I laughed as he picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" my mom demanded, "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"I'm sure that makes your daughter feel good!" Taylor joked.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" I exclaimed,

My family is perfect.

**Author's Note**

**CHAPTER 2! I'll post chapter 3 ASAP! What do you think!?! We're still just getting you introduced to all the characters. There's more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Montez**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Gabriella!" my boss Mary Anne called as I stepped into the back room.

"Hi Mary Anne," I replied.

It was Tuesday morning, 10:00. I had just arrived at work and was on my way to check in. I walked past everyone's lockers and waved to a few familiar employees. I reached the check-in counter, check in, and set off to sell shoes.

I saw an older woman trying on a pair of shoes and immediately went to help her.

"Hi ma'am. Are you finding everything ok?"

"Yes, dear I am," she told me smiling, "Thank you!"

The next thing I noticed was the messy clearance section. I decided to fix it up. There were random shoes lying on the ground and a few signs had been knocked over too. I walked around fixing things and helping people for nearly two hours.

"Get me this shoe in size six!" a rude lady demanded.

Her lips were bright red. Her skirt short, her tank top low cut. Her toenails matched her lips. Her heels looked like they could hurt someone.

"Hi Melena," I said politely, "We are out of that shoe in size six. We do have six and a half."

"Do my feet look like they could fit in size six and a half, Gabriella?" Melena exclaimed her voice dripping with disgust.

"They're for you!?!" I exclaimed back, "Honey, I've been around shoes a long time. There's no way _you're_ feet are fitting in size six!"

Melena let out a high pitched squeal.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

"Miss! I'm going to have to ask you not to harass my employees!" Mary Anne saved the day.

Melena glared at me, dropped the shoe, and stalked off.

"Sorry Gabi," Mary Anne apologized, "You can go on break now, if you want."

"Thanks," I smiled.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the food court, alone, eating my salad I had brought from home.

"Hey Gabriella. Can I sit down?"

I looked up. A tall man with blonde hair and green eyes stood above me. He was dressed in black dress pants and a green polo shirt. It was my co-worker, Abe Covey.

"Hey Abe!" I said, "Sure you can sit down!"

"Do you pack your lunch everyday?" he asked.

"I do!" I laughed, "Are you gonna make fun of me?"  
"No, no! Of course not!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

I laughed again.

"Would you like a homemade cookie?" I asked pulling two chocolate chip cookies out of my brown paper bag, "My daughter and I made them."

"I'll try one," Abe said taking one out of my hand, "Thank you."

I ate my cookie silently, looking around the mall. There were few people there do to the fact that it was a Tuesday afternoon. There were a man and woman speaking fluent Spanish. A young mother walked by pushing a stroller, another girl walking next to her. A teenage girl, who probably should've been in school, was rambling away on her cell phone.

"I saw your cat fight earlier," Abe said.

I glared at him.

"You don't understand, she and I have history," I explained thinking back to the first time I laid eyes on Melena.

"History?" Abe questioned.

"She's my husband's ex-girlfriend, if you must know. I kinda stole him from her. But let's not get into that!"

"Ok, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject" Abe said, "Here let me throw that away for you."

I had finished my lunch. Abe hurriedly grabbed my garbage and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

"Thanks, Abe!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

I pulled my Mercedes into our huge garage at 6:30 that evening. I stepped out of the car and headed for the door that would lead me to our basement. I started walking through the dark basement to the stairs that would take me to the kitchen. I made it halfway across the room when the light turned on. Troy was leaning against the wall halfway down the steps.

"Password?" he asked.

"Since when do I need a password to come home from work?" I smiled reaching the step where Troy was.

"Since I was appointed guard of the stairs," Troy replied.

"Well," I said licking my lips, "I don't have a password, but maybe I could... persuade you."

I whispered the last two words stepping closer to him.

"Maybe you could try."

I wrapped my arms around Troy's neck, his instinctively slinked across my waist. He jerked me closer so our lips crashed together. My hands immediately jumped to his hair, his hands were trying to pull us even closer together.

"Mom, dad?"

I moaned and pulled away from Troy. Shelby was standing at the top of the steps.

"Sorry, honey do you need something?" I asked.

"Sorry, honey can you come back later!?!" Troy changed what I had said.

I slapped Troy's arm playfully and finished walking up the steps.

"Sorry, dad," I heard Shelby whisper.

"Next time just don't say anything. Sneak out," Troy told her, "But it's ok. We'll work on it."

I opened the refrigerator and pulled out leftover pasta salad. Troy moved plates, silverware, and napkins to the table as I continued to pull leftover chicken out of the fridge. As I set it on the table I remembered my day at work.

"Guess who I saw at work today," I demanded of Troy.

"Someone hotter than me that you're leaving me for?" Troy asked with a straight face.

I looked at him eyebrows raised.

"Unfortunately not," I joked.

Troy smiled and faced me. He had finished setting the table.

"Who'd you see?" he asked.

"Melena," was all I said.

Troy's jaw dropped.

"What happened?" he questioned.

I began to explain the whole story. Troy's face began to twist into a wide grin.

"That is sweet Montez!"  
"Montez?" I questioned.

"Did I say that!?!" he exclaimed, "Old habits I guess. Gabriella Montez."

We looked at each other silently.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Tyler skidded into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair.

"Let's eat!" he shouted.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Troy, please get everyone else," I said.

"Ok."

"He bent over backwards taking a deep breath.

"Shelby! Chad! Taylor!" he bellowed, "Get down here!"

I rolled my eyes at his laziness.

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I'll try not to make you wait as long from now on! What did you think? Is this story living up to your expectations so far!?! Don't worry, we're just getting into the good stuff! I love all the readers and reviewers! Thanks so much! Please keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 D² **

**Troy's POV**

It was Tuesday night, the beginning of the week.

I walked into our bedroom from the bathroom rubbing my face. I had just showered and changed into a pair of boxers.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asked.

I opened my eyes. Gabriella was lying under our green quilt and was propped up on her shoulders. Her hair lay around her face. She was beautiful without the slightest bit of make-up. She looked concerned. I climbed into bed next to her.

"I'm just stressed out, baby. That's all," I replied.

"Stressed out? About what? You've never mentioned this."

I could hear concern in her voice now.

"Don't worry Gabs. It's just the new job. It's so hard to go onto the team with my reputation and not be able to help them."

"Troy, it's not your fault they're not the best team."

"They haven't won a game in seven years! They haven't won since Tyler played there. This year everyone expects Chad and I to make them amazing! The sad thing is they would be a decent team if the boys weren't selfish and if they cared!"

"They can't all be selfish," Gabriella reasoned.

"The captain is Logan Barker! The other "star" players are his best friends, Danny Pollick, Tim Johnson, and Sean Martin! The other six kids on the team aren't as bad, but Logan's got them all I his pocket! They all think he's some amazing kid! They look up to him!" I said getting excited, "Logan's a good kid, but they just won't work together."

"Troy maybe-"

"Gabs," I cut her off, "Don't worry about me, ok? I promise it's just new job stress and will be over soon."

Gabriella stared at me for a second quizzically. (A/N Is quizzically a word??)

"Ok!" she agreed suddenly.

She gave me a soft kiss then turned off the lights by clapping twice. (A/N Clap On! Clap Off!! ok im going now...)

I rolled over in bed, willing my pounding headache to go away.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Shelby's POV

On Wednesday morning Jenna and I walked into homeroom together. The bell had not yet rung so everyone was walking around talking. Our homeroom teacher was still monitoring the hallway. Logan Barker was leaning back in his chair. This meant his head and arms were covering my desk.

"Oh my gosh," I said to Jenna, "That is so annoying! He's sits in front of me in ALL my classes! Why do our last names have to be so close together!?!"

"Hey Bolton!" he called, "What's up with your face today!?!"  
"Is that really the best you can come up with?" I questioned.

He, Sean, Tim, and Danny roared with laughter.

"Get off her desk," Jenna stuck up for me.

"I don't think I will," Logan replied.

He was tipping backward on his chair so only its two back legs were on the ground. He was chewing his gum obnoxiously, hands behind his head. He was wearing baggy jeans and a plain black T-shirt. His three best friends were sitting on desks around him.

Jenna and I walked to the back of the room.

"That is so weird!" Jenna exclaimed, "One day he wolf whistles at you, the next day he insults you!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "But no matter what he's a jerk."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy's POV

Chad and I walked down the halls of West Park High heading towards the gym. It was the end of the day and we were about to hold practice. Usually we would take Shelby home afterward, but her soccer practice had been canceled.

Chad was in the middle of saying something about our team when we walked by the "Enter Stage Right" door and it banged open.

A large blonde woman burst out of it. She was wearing huge square glasses and her hair was short and curly. She was wearing a large purple dress that had no shape at all. Her orange shawl, complete with tassels, clashed horribly. She was extremely familiar. My jaw dropped.

"AAAAAH!" a girl screamed piercingly from nowhere

I glanced around. The scream was coming from Chad! I whacked the back of his head.

"M...Ms D-Darbus," I stuttered trying to be polite, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," she replied.

"Ms. Darbus, what are you doing here!?!" Chad blurted.

"I'm working. Teaching drama. Like always."

"But why here?" I asked, "Did something happen in New Mexico?"

"New Mexico!" Darbus exclaimed, "I've never lived in New Mexico!! Oh! You must be thinking of my sister! My twin sister! Ethel Darbus!! She teaches at East High!"

"Still?"

I smacked Chad again.

"Yes, yes," the other Darbus went on, "But anywho! I'm Gretel Darbus! Pleased to meet you!"

Chad and I shook her hand and hurried off.

"Darbus twin!" I exclaimed.

"Teaching!" Chad replied.

"Drama!"

"Here!"

"In the same building!" I called.

"Anywho?" Chad finished.

"I never thought I'd see Darbus again," I said.

"Yeah," Chad snorted, "Ethel or Gretel!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Come on guys! Pull it together!" I shouted to the team.

Chad and I watched the West Park Warriors pitiful practice.

They were passing the ball quickly back and forth. But, suddenly it turned into who can whip the ball hardest at their partner.

I blew my whistle angrily.

"Get in a line and take some free throws!" I bellowed.

The team lined up and took free throw after free throw. They all made each one.

"Amazing," I said to Chad, "There's so much talent here, but no teamwork."

"We need to fix this," Chad agreed.

"Everyone in here now!" I called.

We all gathered near the bleachers.

"There is a huge problem here," I said, "and we need to fix it! I just don't understand why you boys would choose to waste your talent!"

The boys stared back at me blankly.

"What talent, coach?" Logan asked, "In case you haven't noticed, we've lost all our scrimmages so far. And the school hasn't won a game in forever."

"I know Logan," I said, "That's our problem."

"How are we gonna fix it?" Chad asked.

"Chad, it's time to bring in the tapes," I said.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Shelby's POV

As I did my homework the smell of roast beef filled my nose. I glanced at the clock. 6:05. That was a good thing because Chad and dad would be home any minute. Then we could eat. I jumped off my bed and skipped down the stairs. Tyler was already sitting at the table. Taylor and mom, who had made the meal together, were taking the roast beef, mashed potatoes, and corn to the table. I skidded across the shining floor easily, do to my fuzzy socks. Right as I plopped down next to Ty, Chad and dad walked in.

"Hello everyone!" dad called.

"Hi!"

My dad and Chad did the same thing; set down their junk, walked to their wives, kissed them, and sat down at the table. Taylor and mom were the last to sit.

"How was practice?" Taylor asked Chad and dad.

"Ok," Chad answered, "Logan passed the ball to a teammate today.

"I can't stand Logan Barker!" I said at random.

"Me either!" Tyler agreed.

"Tyler!" Mom exclaimed, "You don't even know the kid!"

"No," Tyler admitted, "But I knew his brother, we all did."

"His brother?" Taylor questioned, "Who?"

"Alex Barker."

"Not the boy who-" mom started.

"Framed me," Tyler finished, "That's the one."  
"You can't hate Logan because of his brother," my dad reasoned, "He's a pretty good kid."

"What!?!" I shouted, "Logan's a _huge_ jerk! And how can he not be as bad! With a brother like _Alex_!"

"I'll never forget that day," Tyler said thinking back.

_Flashback in Tyler's POV (senior year)_

"_Tyler Bolton, please come to the office!" a voice demanded over the loud speaker._

_I got up from my seat in Calculus and headed towards the office of West Park High. I wasn't worried at all. I had never once been called to the office because I was in trouble. I was called down in ninth grade because the principal wanted to see Troy Bolton's son... But not once in my twelve years of schooling because I was in trouble. I pushed open the wooden door to the main office and was sent through to the principal's personal office._

_He was sitting at his desk, but not alone. Across from him sat Alex Barker. Alex was on the basketball team, but didn't play much. He's plays the same position as me._

"_Mr. Bolton, can you explain Mr. Barker's black eye?" the Principal Koder asked._

"_No, sir," I replied honestly._

"_Mr. Barker has informed me that you are the cause of it, along with his cracked rib."_

"_Mr. Koder, I would never do that," I replied calmly because I knew he was mistaken, "You must be mistaken."_

"_I never thought you'd do it either," Mr. Koder said, "But fortunately Mr. Barker caught it on film."_

_Mr. Koder hit play on his remote and the TV in the corner started to play. It showed Alex lying on the ground already with a black eye. The other boy on the screen was "kicking" his stomach. Conveniently, all you could see of the boy do the kicking was his back. Alex was letting out screams of pain. It was so obvious that it was a set up I was infuriated. The video stopped. _

"_Unfortunately all evidence is against you, Mr. Bolton. I have already looked up the appropriate consequences. It is with very much sadness that I have to inform you, you are not allowed to participate in any school clubs for the rest of this semester."_

_My world crashed instantly. Everything was spinning around me. My rage towards Alex seared inside of me like a flame. I wanted to attack, actually break the rest of Alex's ribs. My fists were clenched. This only meant one thing._

_No basketball..._

_End Flashback, _

Troy's POV

"He benched me for the season," Tyler continued, "We were only two weeks in when he did that."

Anger boiled inside of me just thinking about it. I clearly remembered Tyler coming home in a rage, throwing things, and even though he wouldn't admit it, crying.

But, unlike Darbus, not all siblings are the same.

**Author's Note**

**We're getting to know a little more about the characters now! I hope you like it so far! Love you all! Please keep reviewing! In case you didn't catch on, the name of this chapter stand for Darbus squared, or two Darbus! haha. I just didn't want to give anything away! Now we want alot of reviews! so you better click that little purplish button and tell us what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Invite**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Gabriella!" someone from behind me said.

I stood up from the crouching position I had been in. I was in the process of organizing shoes at work.

"Hey Abe," I smiled, "What's up?"

"When do you go on break?" he questioned.

I glanced down at my thin silver wrist watch.

"Five minutes."

"Cool," Abe replied, "Me too. Do you want to eat together again?"

"That'd be great," I said.

This will be the third time we've ate during break together.

Abe waited while I walked back to my locker to get my packed lunch. I walked back out to the nearly empty shoe section where he was waiting. Together we made our way to the food court. He went to buy himself a slice of pizza as I chose the seats. I began to wonder if Troy and Chad were having any luck making up the motivational speech. They had planned to make it up on the bus trip to tonight's away game.

"Busy week?" Abe asked sitting down.

"Oh no," I replied pulled back to the real world, "Troy's team has a game today, they haven't won yet."

"Ooooh," Abe said, "That's got to be hard."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Troy's not a sore loser, but he's not used to it either."

"I'd like to speak with Troy, get to know him a little more. What do you say the three of us go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh, that wouldn't work," I explained, "Troy has practice until six and he's usually in a bad mood afterward."  
"Oh man," Abe said, "Unlucky."

Then he shrugged.

"You and I could still go."

Abe seemed to want to spend time with me a lot lately. But, then again it probably just seems like that because we work together.

"Ok," I agreed, "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about I pick you up?" Abe asked.

I thought hard. I didn't want it to seem like a date. But then I decided that's ridiculous. It's not going to be like a date! Abe doesn't mean it like that! And, he knows I'm happily married.

"That sound great," I said finally, "Around 6:30?"

"Perfect!" Abe smiled, his teeth gleaming.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Troy's POV**

I was sitting in the front seat of a school bus. Chad was in the seat next to me. Our basketball team was screaming and throwing things behind us. I glanced back to see Logan acting out a scene. All I heard was "she said, hot, and all over me." That's all I cared to hear.

"Dude! Focus!" Chad's demanding voice filled my ears.

"I'm all out of ideas man. We've tried every kind of motivational speech there is," I replied.

"Except these," Chad pulled two tapes out of his bag.

"I changed my mind about those," I said staring at the old video tapes, "they won't help us."

Chad sighed and tossed them into the empty seat behind him.

"Let's just get through today's game," I said.

Right then the bus made a sharp left turn into a school parking lot.

All the boys were already walking up the aisle. They were out as soon as the bus stopped.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Well, I don't think there's much to say."

It was half time. I glanced around the locker room. All of the players were staring back with blank expressions. They were looking around everywhere; none of them seemed to care.

"Who can tell me the score?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me silently.

"I said who can tell me the score!" my voice was rising.

Everyone mumbled incoherently.

"In English!" I demanded holding in my anger.

"52-0," the team said as a whole.

"That right there, was the only thing I've seen you guys do as a team this whole season!" I said, "There are 30 minutes left of this game. Please do make it the longest half hour of my life! Hands in!"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

I was the last one in the gym. I looked up at the score board. 88-2. I couldn't take it. I hurried out of the gym and onto the bus. Only Chad was already on the bus. The boys were standing outside of it. As soon as I sat down they started coming in.

"It doesn't matter coach. There was never any hope," Logan said as he walked by me.

"We're not capable of anymore than that," Sean agreed.

"Who cares coach?" Tim asked.

"It's no big deal." Danny stated.

"Did you actually think we could win?"

"We never had a chance."

"It's not your fault we're awful."

"I'm gonna kill 'em all!"

The last one was Chad.

I looked over at him. His fists were clenched. I felt the same way. Every member of the team said something negative on their way by. I noticed suddenly that Chad's tapes were gone. I disregarded it remembering he had been on the bus before me.

My cell phone rang, it was Tyler.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey dad. How'd the game go?" Tyler asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, "What'd you do today?"

"I applied for a job," Tyler told me.

"Where?" I questioned, curious.

"That grocery store down the street."

I lost it.

"Tyler Bolton! You are 22 years old! It's time to get yourself a real job! No more of this grocery store and restaurant stuff! No more hanging out at home all day and being a bum!"

"Dad! Dad! Ok, I get it! Sorry I mentioned it. Bye."

He hung up.

"Tyler applied for a job at a grocery store!" I told Chad, "He's never going to do anything with his life!"

**Author's Note**

**I hope you like it so far! Not a lot happened here, just getting out some more info! The Tyler thing at the end was kinda random but i had to be said. Gabriella's "date" is coming up in the next chapter! Please tell us what you think! That means to review!!! **

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Milk**

**Tyler's POV  
**

"I'm working on it mom!" I promised trying to convince her I could do it, "I'm not useless!"

"Tyler Bolton!" my mom exclaimed, "I did not say you are useless! I just think you should be looking for a job in your field."

"I don't know where to look for a job I would like."

We were sitting in the kitchen, mom was making dinner. We were having the conversation we had had so many times. I need to get a job, I get it! I just don't know where to look for one!

"Tyler, I'm sorry. I just don't think your dad should be bothered by it right now."

"Ok mom," I said, "I'll keep looking for a job.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Troy's POV**

A knock sounded through our house. Who was at the front door at 6:30!?! Ok, I admit. I was already mad due to another awful practice. Then I remembered, Gabriella's going on a date.

"Gabriella!" I shouted, "Your dates here!"

She came bounding down the steps.

"It's not a date."

I grabbed the gallon of milk out of the fridge as she went to answer the door.

"Hello miss," I heard Abe say.

"Hey Abe," _my_ wife replied, "Come on in."

I rolled my eyes and started drinking out of the gallon. I jumped up so I was sitting on out shining counter, drinking out of the gallon and wearing my basketball clothes. Gabriella and Abe walked in.

Gabriella was wearing a V-neck pink shirt and jeans. Abe was in a polo and jeans. At least they're not going anywhere fancy.

"Troy this is Abe, Abe this is my husband Troy," Gabriella introduced.

"Nice to meet you Troy," Abe greeted, "I've enjoyed watching you play."

There's no way this guy's ever watched basketball. Nice try though, trying to soften me up so I was ok with the fact he was taking my wife out.

"Sup," I replied.

Gabriella, who was standing at an angle that Abe couldn't see her face, stared at me shocked. Her eyes were wide, she was trying to tell me to be nice and polite, get off the counter, and put down the half empty gallon of milk. I knew that. But that didn't mean I was going to listen! I shrugged slightly.

Awkward Silence.

I smiled internally.

Mission accomplished.

"Well," Gabriella said, "We better get going."

She chuckled nervously.

"See ya!" I called, "Have fun!"

Abe nodded at me. Gabriella waved and smiled. She was so mad I didn't even get a kiss. But I have a right to be upset that some guy is taking my wife on a date. They left. I rolled my eyes again and returned to my milk.

"That was sly dad," Shelby entered the kitchen.

"Sly?" I questioned grinning.

"A perfect performance," Shelby smiled back and grabbed the pitcher of Kool-Aid out of the fridge.

"Cup?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Like father like daughter!"

"Mom won't do anything she shouldn't" Shelby assured me.

"You're mom's not the one I'm worried about."

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Gabriella's POV**

Abe and I sitting in the car silently. We had left ten minutes ago.

"Sorry about Troy," I apologized, "I told you he's in a bad mood after practice.

"Nah," Abe said, "I understand completely. Any normal guy would be weary about another guy taking his wife to dinner. Especially if his wife was as likeable and beautiful as you."

I smiled.

We continued to drive. After twenty minutes he announced that we were there. We pulled into a small parking lot. The diner was also small. A large pink sign hung on the front door. It read Apryls.

"I've never heard of Apryl's before," I commented.

"It's a real small business and out here not many people see it," Abe replied.

I looked around. You couldn't even tell we were in New York. Our house wasn't in the city either, but this was even further out.

"It's owned by my sister," Abe informed me.

"Oooh!" I exclaimed. as he opened the door, "That's really cool!"

We stepped inside. The diner was one room full of circular tables. Pink table clothes hung around each table. There were heart decorations everywhere even though it was September. The whole place was very bright. A few people were sitting, talking, and laughing. A girl in about her thirty's wearing a knee length; light blue dress came out of the back room.

"Apryl!" Abe shouted.

"Hey big brother!" she smiled hugely and came to give him a hug. Her abandoned rag fell to the floor.

"Abe!" called everyone in the diner.

"Hey everyone! This is Gabriella!" Abe replied.

"Welcome Gabriella!"  
We ordered food and sat down near the crowd. Apryl sat down with us having no other customers to tend to.

We talked and ate happily for three and a half hours! I glanced down at my watch, it was 9:30.

I gasped.

"Abe!" I said, "We need to go!"  
"One more dessert Gabi, then we'll go!"

"Abe, I told my family I'd be home by ten!'

"We have a few minutes," Abe replied, "It only took twenty minutes to get here!"

"Abe!" I shouted, "_I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _home_!"

"Ok," he gave in, "We'll go."

We said good-bye and thank you for the great fun.

Twenty five minutes later we were pulling into my driveway.

"Thanks for the night," I told Abe stepping out of the car.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"But you need to know," I went on, "If I say I have to be home, I really do. No exceptions."

"Sorry Gabi, I know that now."

"Bye Abe."

"Bye Gabriella."

I walked into the house. It was mostly dark but I could see Shelby and Tyler sitting in the living room.

"Hi kids," I said.

"Hey mom!" they replied in unison.

"Where's your dad?" I asked.

He'd usually be watching movies.

"He went to bed at nine," Tyler explained.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Troy's POV**

I heard Gabriella come in form her date. After two minutes she made it to our room. I was on my side so she couldn't see if I was awake. I knew from the sounds that she was changing into a T-shirt.

Oh no. I can feel it coming. Here it comes.

"Achoo!" I sneezed loudly.

My cover was blown, she knew I was awake.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

I rolled over and sat up, the blanket fell off me.

"How was your date?" I ignored her question.

"For the last time, it wasn't a date!" Gabriella smiled.

"You're avoiding the question," I stated.

"It was fun. We went to Abe's sister's diner. It's about twenty minutes from here. Everyone was really nice," she answered.

"Cool," I said.

"You know," Gabriella was slipping under the blanket next to me, "You could've been a little nicer to Abe. We don't want him to think you're a jerk."

"I don't care what he thinks of me. And anyway, I wasn't unreasonable! I acted like me!"

"Like you! The Troy I know isn't slobby and a jerk while making a first impression! Abe's never going to want to come back!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Good."

There was silence. Gabriella gave me a short kiss.

"Goodnight," she said.

I was never jealous to the point of being mad at Gabriella. Never in all of our relationship. I didn't control who she saw or when she saw them. But Abe was taking it a step too far.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked it! Thanks to all reviewers! Please keep reviewing!**

**Maybe Troy was a little immature when first meeting Abe, but it was fun, and how many people agree with him! **

**HOUSE DESCRIPTION!**

**This is just to clear up any questions you may have about the Bolton/Danforth mansion.**

**In the center of the house there the kitchen. It is one big, shared kitchen. Behind that room (if you're looking in through the front door) is the big, shared living room. Below that is a fun game room thing and the indoor basketball court. From the middle level up there are identical rooms on both sides of the kitchen and living room. From the kitchen there is a set of steps. If you go up the steps you can either turn left, right, or go straight in to Troy and Gabriella's room. On the left is Shelby's room and a bathroom and on the right is Tyler's room and a closet. The same thing is on the other side of the house, except its Chad and Taylor's room, and attic on the right, and a spare room on the left.**

**From the outside of the house, the front is flat and white. Behind the house is Gabriella's garden that I explain in the first chapter! I hope I got that cleared up! Any questions? Ask! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Bouncing**

**Shelby's POV**

I can't believe my parents fought last night. It's so unlike them. But hey, it was only a minor fight. And they were fine this morning.

I was deep in thought as I walked through school.

"Hey Shelby!" a group of girls called and walked over to me.

"Hey!" I replied. I really had no idea who they were.

"What's up?" one of them asked.

"Nothing really, just on my way to lunch," I told them.

We walked to the lunch room together. I spotted Jenna and my other friends, Brianna, Jessica, and Liz, sitting at our usual table.  
"See ya!" I said to the other girls before quickly getting my food then sitting down with my friends. A few people smiled or waved at me as I was walking and sitting down.

"Hey guys," I said to my friends.  
"Hey," They said together.

"Do you have a game today?" Jessica questioned Jenna and me.

"No, just practice after school." I said picking up my slice of pizza.

I bit off a huge bite of it and started chewing. We shared stories from the day so far and it got my mind off my parents fight.

After lunch Jenna and I walked to Bio together. I stepped into the room first. The counters were covered in random things. That means and experiment is coming. Our young teacher, Miss. W, sat at her desk. She is tall and skinny, with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She usually wore a cute dress and I wondered how many she has.

I took my seat behind Logan Barker.

"Ok kids! Today we are going to prepare for tomorrow's lab! Can anyone tell me-"

I was trying so hard to listen to her talking. The only thing filling my ears, however, was the tapping of something. I saw the leg of Logan Barker bouncing...bouncing... Without lifting his foot off the ground his leg bounced up and down. Shaking the ground which shook my seat. I poked his back with my pencil. He shook the other leg.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I walked through the main part of the enormous mall Gabriella works in. The ceiling consisted of huge windows and light shined through them. The floors were shined brightly. All the stores windows were bursts of color and people were walking all around. I hadn't been doing anything at home, so I decided to pay Gabriella a visit at work. I stepped into the cool department store she works in and began walking the familiar route to the shoe sections. I spotted Gabriella smiling at customers. They thanked her and walked away.

"Can you help me miss?" I asked.

She looked up, recognizing my voice, and smiled even bigger.

"Last time I checked," she said, "It's _Mrs_."

"You don't have any customers you need to help, do you?" I asked.

"No actually, but I am going on break in a couple of minutes."

"Really? How perfect!" I exclaimed. We talked for a few minutes before a heard someone behind us.

"Gabriella! Break time!"

I turned. Abe was standing a few feet behind me. He saw me too. His smiled faded.

"Oh, hey Troy," he mumbled.

"Abe," I nodded.

"We go on break at the same time. We usually eat together," Gabriella explained.

"I understand," I said, "See ya later, baby."

"You don't have to go Troy," Gabriella said, "You can come with us."

"No, no," I said, "I couldn't stay long anyway."  
I nodded again and left.

I was ticked. Who does Abe think he is? He's her shoe department co-worker! And Gabriella! Wanting to hang out with him more than her own husband! I don't think I can hold this in any longer!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

I walked across the grass field to our bench. It was after school and I had soccer practice. Jenna set her stuff down next to mine. Our coaches hadn't arrived yet, so we all started passing. After five minutes, the three other captains and I started warm-ups. We ran a lap then gathered in a circle to stretch. Jenna and I are the only freshmen who start and play Varsity. A few students walked across our field. They were going to watch the boy's soccer game on the other field.

"Hey Shelby!" one called.

"How are you?" one of the guys called.

"Great!" I replied.

Naturally, the whole school knew my parents had a tiny fight last night. I would pay a lot of money to find out how people know everything about me!

Whistles and sirens filled the air suddenly. I glanced up towards the school and could clearly see an ambulance and a few police cars speeding towards the far side of the campus. My whole soccer team was looking concerned. Someone had been hurt, here on the school grounds. People from all over the school were rushing toward the scene. It took me a moment to realize I too was sprinting. I looked sideways. Twenty-one other girls were along side me. Hair whipping around their faces, confused as I was. We reached the pack of people gathered around. One of the girls let out a scream. My breath caught in my throat. Paramedics were rolling a boy on a stretcher into the ambulance. I leaned to the left slightly and could just barely make out a face. My body filled with dread. The boys name was Kyle Steels and he sat next to me in World Geography. I had only spoken to him a few times, but seeing him there, eyes closed and covered in a blanket, was awful.

**Author's Note**

**Please forgive me for the short chapter! I promise I'll make up for it! Thanks for reviewing! Keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 No Kiss...**

**Logan's POV**

I was walking in a haze. I know I made my to the bus, then out of the bus and into my living room, but I couldn't remember any of it. I had just come home from practice after school, but I didn't want to think about it because that's when...it happened. When Kyle Steels...fell. I saw Alex sitting on the couch. We look extremely similar. Except, his nose longer and his hair shorter. His feet were propped on the coffee table in front of him and his hands were behind his head. He was watching the news.

"At the local school West Park High a tragedy occurred. A fifteen year old boy, whose name was not yet released, attempted suicide. He jumped off one of West Park High's buildings and miraculously was not instantly killed. They brought him through in the ER and there is a big chance they will get him through this. The expected cause for this suicide attempt is being repeatedly picked on. More on this and other local tragedies later. Back to you Steve."

I was listening to the reporter from the nearby rocking chair.

"Wonder why he _really_ wanted to do himself in," Alex commented.

"He was bullied like they said. He couldn't take it anymore," I explained.

"No way!" Alex exclaimed, "That's sweet!"

A grin that made me sick spread across his face. How could he be so pleased?

"I want to meet the guy who is that good at picking on someone!" Alex was seriously excited.

"Alex!" I shouted, "It was me! I'm the one who ruined his life!"

"No way!" Alex called again, "You make me so proud little brother! Not even I could do that!"

Alex was smiling and clapping for me. I was disgusted. How could my brother, the brave, amazing hero I had always looked up to, be glad that I had almost killed someone? It was now hitting me who I was. I was an Alex Barker in the making. I realized how much Alex and I are alike. And, until now I was proud of that. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I grabbed my book bag and sprinted to my room. I locked the door quickly.

I had managed to escape from Alex, but there was no way of escaping myself. I didn't want to be like Alex anymore. But that's not possible! All I can do is change myself.

"Yes, change. That's it..." I said to myself.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I had come from work, ate a late dinner, and gone to my room. By the time I had showered and changed it was 10:00. I walked out of our bathroom in my night clothes; Troy was sitting on top of the blankets on the bed.

"Hey Troy," I said.

"How was lunch today?" he asked.

"Fine, it was nothing special," I answered.

I was slightly confused as to why Troy was staring blankly and speaking with no emotion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You always eat with Abe."

Now I knew why Troy was being so serious. I couldn't help but to chuckle at his jealousy.

"Something funny?" he questioned rudely.

"Do you actually think there's something going on with Abe and me?" I asked.

"Funny you should ask," Troy stated, "Cause I don't remember saying that."

"So?" I urged.

"So clearly there is something going on or you wouldn't have suggested it or brought it up," Troy said coldly.

"We eat lunch together, no big deal!" I said.

"So four hour dates are nothing?" Troy asked, "My mistake."

I looked at him, bemused.

"Troy, where is this coming from!?" I exclaimed.

"I gave you over half of my life like that!" Troy snapped his fingers, his voice rising, "Do you expect me to be alright with it when I have to share you!?!"  
"You think it's been easy for me to watch girls hang all over you! It's been the same since high school! I've stood bye and watched girls get pictures with you or kiss your cheek! You know what Troy? I learned to deal!" I shouted.

"Do you know how many times I assured you I was just being the famous basketball guy!?! What do you expect me to do!?! Turn around at fans who approach me? I'm sorry I never knew you had a problem with my career choice!"  
"I never did have a problem with your career choice! And no, I don't expect you to turn down fans! But when I want to have dinner with a friend, I expect you to be ok with it!" I was getting really mad now.

"Well, I would hope you'd have a little more sympathy for me! You know how stressed I've been lately!" Troy screamed.

"Stressed!?!" I shrieked laughing, "About what? You're coaching? How could anyone be stressed about coaching the worst high school basketball team there is!?!"

Troy didn't reply. He stared at me blankly. I had hurt him.

"I knew you had a problem with my career. I'm glad after all these years you had the courage to say it," Troy replied calmly making every word sting.

Troy had never looked at me like he was now. Eyes full of anger and hurt, piercing me without moving at all. We looked at each other for a few seconds. My vision was blurred due to tears.

"I'll save you the trouble from asking," Troy said finally.

He grabbed his pillow and spare blanket and walked out of the room.

Sobs overtook me immediately. I swept across the room, closed and locked my door. Not to keep out Troy, but I didn't want Shelby or Tyler to see me like this. I whipped my face and pulled up my hair. The sheets on our bed were still fixed. I crawled under all of then and squeezed into a tiny ball. I just laid there sobbing uncontrollably. I flashed back to the night Troy left me. We were 21 and I was pregnant. I had done the same thing then. I was sad, furious, lonely, helpless, and confused all at the same time. Troy and I had a few small fights when we first re-met when Tyler was seven, but nothing huge. I looked up at the wall behind our bed as I rolled over. I saw the _Always Kiss Me Goodnight_ sign Troy had gave me and was over come with more tears. This night was the very first night Troy hadn't kissed me goodnight since we were married.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I walked swiftly out of the room leaving Gabriella alone. I passed our children's rooms as quietly as I could, but I knew they had heard everything.

I was mad at Gabriella for the things she said, but I still didn't believe she meant them. I didn't mean some of the things I had said. I was furious, however, at myself. I had on brought that whole fight, but that doesn't mean anything. Nothing changes the fact that Gabriella had been seeing, and for all I know dating, her co-worker. I lay on the couch and decided I had every right to be mad!

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, yet again another short chapter! But that's not what matters! haha! Hope you liked it please review! Let me know if this lives is up to what you were expecting! I want to know! Tell me what you think in a REVIEW! oh and happy halloween **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Never Gives Up**

**Shelby's POV**

I awoke the next morning with tear stains on my face. My body ached from the sobbing I had done the night before. I had heard every word of my parents fight as if they were screaming in my ears. I felt ashamed to be so upset, but I knew this wasn't a joke because dad had slept on the couch. That only happened in serious fights. I couldn't help but to think of the possibilities... What if mom really was...interested in Abe? Anything could lead to a divorce. I hated myself for thinking it, but it was always an option. I finally got out of bed to get ready for school. I quickly pulled on a West Park High hoodie, black sweatpants, and soccer sandals. I pulled my hair up in a loose bun and stepped out of my room. Tyler was coming out of his at the same time. He smiled and skidded down the banister. I ran to the kitchen. Dad and Chad were talking like normal and Taylor was making breakfast. I didn't understand. Everyone was acting normal. Like the huge fight never happened. I began to hope it hadn't! One look into the living room crushed my hopes. My dads blanket and pillow were lying on the couch.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She already left for work," Taylor answered.

"Will you be ready to leave in a few minutes?" my dad asked, "Chad and I need to be at school early today."

"I'm ready now," I said shortly.

"Then let's go!" Chad grinned.

I grabbed my book bag and soccer bad and led the way to the car. I sat down in the back seat silently. I cleared a spot on the window so I could see through. My dad began to drive and a few tears leaked down my face. I felt a pain in my throat as I tried not to burst and start bawling.

I didn't understand, couldn't understand, why no one else seemed upset.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV  
**

I walked into homeroom with Tim, Danny, and Sean behind me. A boy that I always make hold the door for me was walking by. I tried to smile at him, but it ended up as more of a smirk. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be nice! So, my conclusion was not to do anything. As I walked toward my seat I noticed Shelby already in hers. That seemed weird. She's usually talking to people in the halls during homeroom. Even weirder, she was sitting silently alone.  
"Where do you want to stand today?" Tim asked me.

"Not today man," I replied, "I'm tired. I just want to sit down."

I walked to my desk in silence. As every person walked by me I couldn't help but to think if I had ever picked on them. If I had, I felt a pang of guilt. I never wanted to bully anyone again. Every time I thought of Alex Steels, I felt like puking. Thank gosh he lived.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I love fourth period. I have study hall and for me, that means time to roam the school. I walked through the halls like always. I usually pass the same people. As I stepped into one hallway that is usually deserted, I noticed someone was sitting against the wall with their head in their hands. A closer look told me it was Shelby. I was about to go up and say something to her, she didn't count in my no more bullying thing because making fun of her is just so much fun. I stopped when I noticed she was crying. I backed away slowly hoping she hadn't heard me.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Narrators POV**

Gabriella was yet again helping a customer in the shoe section. She had asked them if they needed help as usual, but she seemed distant and distracted.

"Here you are," she said handing a polite looking lady a box of shoes.

"Miss," the lady said, "I asked for a size eight, you brought me fives."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No, no," the lady said, "I'm sorry. I understand what it's like to have an off day."

Five minutes later the lady had bought the pair of shoes and left. Gabriella rubbed her face.

"Gabriella," her boss Mary Anne said, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm sorry Mary," Gabriella apologized, "My husband and I had a fight last night. It was pretty big."

"I'm so sorry," Mary said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it was just-" Gabriella glanced at Abe who was helping a customer, "Oh nothing. I don't want to get into it."

"I'm sorry," Mary said, "It's none of my business!"

"That's not what I meant," Gabriella assured her, "It's just...complicated."

"Hey Gabriella!" Abe called walking towards the two ladies, "You ready to go on break?"

"Sorry Abe," she replied, "Not today. I have some things I need to do."

"Oh, ok," the disappointment was obvious on Abe's face.

Gabriella smiled slightly and waked away.

"I'm going on break," Abe announced.

He began walking out of the shoe section. He was almost out of the store when he heard someone shouting to him from behind him.

"Hey! Hey guy! Dude from the shoe section!"

Abe turned, finally. A lady came quickly walking up to him. She was in a jean jacket, jean skirt, and light blue t-shirt. Her heels were high and her hair curly and stiff.

"Can I help you?" Abe asked slightly confused.

"Are you on your way to a break?" the lady asked, "Because I have something to discuss with you. About that lady, Gabriella."

"Ok," Abe said, "Sure."

Abe and the lady walked quietly to the food court. Abe got his food and walked back to the table the lady was sitting at.

"I don't know your name," Abe said cautiously, still slightly confused.

"I'm Melena," the lady exclaimed, "And I see you're Abe."

She pointed one of her long fake fingernails at Abe's name tag.

"So you know Gabriella?" Abe asked.

"Here's how it is," Melena explained, "Troy Bolton is my ex-boyfriend. I want him back. He needs me and I know he still loves me. Gabriella stole him away from me! I'm just offering you a chance to get closer to Gabriella."  
"Why would I want to get closer to Gabriella? We're already friends?'

Melena smiled with a look that was supposed to be understanding.

"Oh Abe. I come to this mall three times a week. I've seen you in this very same chair with Montez everyday. I know feel something more for her," Melena said.

"Two things," Abe replied, "One, her last name is Bolton, and two am I that obvious?"

"I refuse to call her Bolton!" Melena exclaimed, "And yes Abe it is obvious. So, will we be partners or not?"

Abe thought hard and fast.

"Yeah, where do we start?"

"Ok, first you have to tell me how you feel about Gabriella," Melena demanded.

"Ok," Abe replied, "I really do like her. I have felt this way about anyone since college. She's sweet, beautiful, nice, caring, funny, and perfect. I'd do anything for her."

"That's good for now," Melena said "Same time tomorrow! Bye!"

**Author's Note**

**Yes, Melena is still trying. Abe admits how he feels about Gabriella! Please review! Thanks to all readers! Hope you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The After Affect**

**Chad's POV**

"Taylor! I'm home!"

I walked into our house and straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Chad, what are you doing home?" my wife asked.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, kissed her head, and sat down on a stool.

"I decided to come home for lunch today," I replied leaning on the counter, "I have time and I figured Troy would want to be alone."

Taylor began pulling leftovers out of the fridge for me. I took a slice of the cold pizza and started eating it.

"Are you sure Troy doesn't need someone to talk to?" Taylor asked sitting across from me.

"Troy?" I questioned, "No way. He and Gabriella can work this out. I'd bet money they'll be talking again tonight. Then they'll have a fake argument about whose fault it was. We got nothing to worry about!"

Taylor smiled at me.

"Thanks Chad," she said, "I was getting a little worried about them."

"No problem baby."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

The team came walking slowly out of the locker room. I didn't have enough energy to yell at them. All I could think about was Gabriella. She was out of line trying to blame this fight on me. It was not my fault. And when Gabriella wanted to admit that...we could talk.

"Guys!" Chad yelled, "It's Friday! I want one good practice out of you this week! Let's start out with something your good at, free throws!"

"Coach!" someone called, "Can we try chest passes instead?"

Whoa! Who just made a team suggestion!?! I turned around. The kid that had asked the question was Logan Barker.

"You want to do chest passes?" I asked making sure I had heard right.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Why not?"

I looked at Chad, he was grinning.

"Chest passes, now!" I called.

The boys lines up in two lines facing each other. They passed a ball back and forth. This went on for five minutes. A small smile actually started to creep across my face. Suddenly, one ball bounced off over someone's head. All the guys laughed. In thirty second they went from passing, to bouncing balls over each others heads. My mood had gone from happy and excited to angry and felt like punching someone.

"Stop it!" I shouted, "On the line!"

The boys obeyed quickly. They could hear the anger in my voice.

"Chad," I demanded, "Make them run sprints!"

I dropped the ball I had been holding and walked to my office.

I threw myself into my swivel chair, head in my hands. I saw different writing on the desk calendar through my hands. It read 'Gabriella makes a 3 pointer!' I remembered two weeks ago when Gabriella had come to visit me at work and we had played one on one in the gym. I lifted my head from the block and looked at the wall. It had random pictures all over it. The longer I stared at them the more emotional I got. As I felt a tear slide down my cheek I slammed my hand on the desk.

Anger, sadness, disappointment, and loneliness mixed through me. It made me fell sick.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

"See ya!" I called to my friends walking out of the gym. Practice had ended and I was on my way home. I walked through the shiny hallways whistling loudly. I turned right into another hallway and someone was walking towards me. It was Shelby staring at her shoes. We both kept walking. She hadn't seen me. As I passed by her I stole a glance at her face. I could see her eyes were puffy and tears were gleaming on her face. I took a few more steps then stopped.

"Bolton!" I called turning to her.

"What?" she asked without looking at me.

I thought quickly.

"Nothing."

I kept walking. I had briefly had an urge to ask her what was wrong. But I couldn't do it. But hey! Give me a break! I'm new at this whole nice thing!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

Empty. That's how I feel. I feel like a part of me is missing. And it kind of is. The happiness of my family was gone. The fight had taken place almost 24 hours ago and my parents still haven't spoken to each other. It is 9:30 Friday night. Chad, Taylor, Tyler, and I are trying to decide what movie to watch. Mom had gone to bed and dad was watching TV downstairs.

"I hate that movie!" Tyler shouted pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You hate all the ones I pick out!" Taylor replied.

She was sitting on the ground in front of the DVD cabinet.

"Let me try!" Chad slid off the recliner he was sitting on to sit next to Taylor.

"I don't care what we watch," I stated, "I'm getting a drink."

I slowly walked to the kitchen. The clean dishes were sitting next to the sink. There was a stack of papers on the end of the counter. A few cups were sitting on the island counter. A vase of flowers gleamed on the center of the dinner table. It looked as if everything was normal. You'd never be able to tell the house was in mass destruction. My parents hadn't left the house, but they weren't talking. That was even worse. They were acting like the other doesn't exist. All evening they had walked by each other and completely ignored it. I knew this was how it was going to be until they made up.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like a pounding. I rushed downstairs to see what my dad was doing. The sound was coming from the basketball court. I peered through the window in the door and sure enough, there was my dad. He was dribbling down the court back and fourth taking shots. He was wearing only his boxers and a white tank top as if he was about to go to bed. He was missing shots and I knew why. He didn't seem to care that he wasn't scoring. I knew deep down, throwing the ball at net was releasing some of his anger and stress.

**Author's Note**

**Just a chapter to say what's going on with everyone after the fight. I love the few reviews that I've been getting. **

_**What have you got better to do, REVIEW! **_**That's my new chant for reviewing!! haha. Please review! Thanks for reading! Love you! Hope you're liking it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 RJ's**

**Shelby's POV**

I was once again sitting in the kitchen. I was drinking a glass of cold milk. Tyler was sleeping still and my dad and Chad were discussing the basketball team next to me. I was wearing a soccer t-shirt and gray sweatpants Capri's. I was about to get up and leave when my mom entered the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white and pink zip-up hoodie. Her hair and make-up were done and she had on a silver heart necklace and matching earrings.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked curiously.

"I'm going out to lunch," she replied.

"With Abe?"

It was my dad. I wanted to smack him.

Mom _glared_ at dad.

"No, Troy," she said mock politely, "I'm going to spend the afternoon with my old friends, Kelsi and Sharpay. Is that alright with you?"

"Just checking," dad said, "You never know with you."

I don't understand this! They aren't even trying to be nice to each other! I sprinted out of the room and out the back door. We don't live in the busy part of New York; we are pretty much in our little town. The closet thing was a park down the road. I sprinted towards it. Tears were already stinging my eyes. The wind rushed around me filling my ears and muffling the sound of my feet on the sidewalk. I reached the inside of the empty park. There were never many people in it because of how far out we are. I plopped down on the closet park swing and dropped my head to my hands. I had spending a lot of time in this position. I just sat staring downward. I let the agony, fear, sad, and fury rush threw me. It over took my emotions and my body until I couldn't feel it anymore. Then I just sat.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I was once again walking down the extremely familiar sidewalk. The trees were bustling in the wind as usual, and the only sound was the birds. Just like I had so many times before, I had left my house to escape the people in it. Even with all the disgust I had for my brother, I'd rather be with him than my dad. My dad wasn't ever home except on Saturday mornings. No one knew exactly where he was going, but it was pretty clear there was another woman involved. My mom wouldn't say anything and we never talked about it. I can say without shame that I hate my dad. He doesn't scream now, but only because he's never home to scream. When I was a kid, he only said something to me if he was screaming.

I took my usual route into a deserted park. My iPod was in my pocket and I was planning to sit down on my usual park swing and listen to it. However, when I got near enough I could see a figure already curled up on it.

"Hey Bolton," I said, "What are you doing in this park?"

"Barker?" she questioned sitting up, "No one's ever in this park!"

"Yeah I know," I replied shortly, "Were you crying?"

"What's it to you?" Shelby asked starting to pull up her mostly fallen out hair.

"I was just being nice," I said awkwardly.

Is it weird to ask someone that!?! I don't know what's considered nice and what's considered nosy!!!

"Your hair looks...nice," I said.

I smacked myself internally. That sounded so stupid! What was I thinking!?! Why the heck did I say that?!?

"I have to go!"

I ran.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and I were sitting at the bar in RJ's. We had just arrived and the bartender was handing us our drinks.

"Whoa! Gabriella! That's a big drink!" Sharpay exclaimed jokingly.

"Cheers!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed.

"Back off!" Kelsi demanded, "Gabriella deserves it!"  
"Yeah Gabriella, do you want to talk about it?" Sharpay asked.

"We're here for you if you do," Taylor promised me.

I thought for a few seconds.

"Not now guys," I decided, "But thanks for offering. As for right now, let's have some fun!"

"Whoo!" my friends screamed.

The music playing was nearly deafening and the bass rattled the glasses. The room was dark as usual except for some brightly colored flashing lights. The four of us pushed ourselves through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. We were all wearing comfortable high heels and skirts. We began to dance and for the first time I forgot all my Troy problems.

We danced and danced...

An hour and a half later we were all thirsty. Laughing hysterically, we all leaned on each other and fell back into our seats. No, we weren't drunk! Just extremely happy.

"Good evening ladies, can I help you?"

It was our favorite bartender, Joe. We had gone to RJ's so much he knew our names and we knew his.

"We'll take refills on what we had!" I exclaimed.

Three minutes later Joey had handed us our drinks. He then leaned on the counter to talk to us. His black hair was slightly curly and fell short of his chin. He had broad shoulders and strong arms.

"Thanks Joey!" Sharpay squealed.

"You're the best!" Taylor added ruffling his hair.

Kelsi was already drinking.

I flashed Joey my usual thumbs up.

"You ladies were tearing it up out there," Joey stated.

"We haven't been here in awhile," Kelsi said setting down her drink.

"I've noticed," Joe said beginning to wipe the counter.

"You know," Joe went on, "I have seen Tyler in here."

"Yeah," I said, "That's not weird or anything."  
Everyone laughed.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

Ricky, Angela, Claire, and I walked into RJ's. Ricky was still my best friend. He's dating Angela. Claire and I are just friends. We began to head towards the bar, but I stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Don't tell me you have a date!" Claire exclaimed jokingly.

"Yeah right," Ricky added.

"No, no," I said, "It's just...my mom's here right now!"  
"No way!" Ricky called.

"You know she comes here," Claire said, "We all know that. And she knows you come here. What's the problem?"  
"But it's still weird to be here at the same time!" I retorted.

Right then my mom, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor started walking towards us. I gasped and grabbed my friends and pulled them away quickly. We ducked behind a pack of people, holding our breath. Once my mom and her friends had left the club, we all started laughing uncontrollably. Five minutes later my mom called me. I got nervous. However, all she wanted was to tell me she, Kelsi, and Taylor were staying at Sharpay's. She hadn't seen me!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Abe's POV**

I glanced nervously around the girls clothing store I was in. I did not want to be here. I stole a look at my watch. Melena was five minutes late. She's the one that set up the meeting place! I heard suddenly the sound of heels on wood and looked up. Melena was popping her bubble gum, swinging her purse and walking towards me.

"Ready?" she asked flipping shut her cell phone.

"Where are we going?" I replied.

"To the food court where we can't be over heard!" Melena said.

The food court was only two stores down so we got there quickly. Once we were seated Melena started the meeting.

"Ok," she said, "This is our third meeting so it's time to make a plan!"

"Well, you'll be glad to hear Troy and Gabriella are in a huge right now," I explained.

"Believe me," Melena smiled, "I know. That's why I called this meeting. We need to take action while they're tempers are pushed to the max and don't want anymore crap!"

I had an odd feeling that breaking people up and fashion were the only things Melena could hold an intelligent conversation about.

"So, how do we do that?" I asked.

"You let me worry about most of that, but there is one thing I'd like you to do..."

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! There's chapter 11! Hope you like it! We're definitely getting into the plot so I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks to the few reviewers! **_**What have you got better to do, review! **_**Ok, I won't say that anymore! haha! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Autumn Leaves**

**Shelby's POV**

I sat in homeroom quietly on Monday morning. Jenna was next to me. I had just told her about my experience with Logan in the park. Minus me crying and my parent problem.

"That's just so weird," Jenna said.

"I know he was like trying to be nice," I agreed, "But it was funny because you could tell he's not used to it."

"Speak of the devil," Jenna said, "Here comes Logan now."

I could hear Logan laughing with his friends as they entered the room.

"Whoa!" Jenna exclaimed, "Check this out!"  
I snapped my head up quickly. Logan Barker was wearing loose jeans and an American Eagle t-shirt.

"Is that Logan?" I asked.

"Yep," Jenna answered.

"He's wearing like...normal clothes! Not those stupid basketball clothes!" I whispered.

What is going on here? First Logan complimenting me, now he's had a complete wardrobe change! Something isn't right.

Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom.

"Everyone in your seat please!" she shouted, "I will be subbing for your home room teacher today!"

Jenna moaned next to me and moved to her seat.

Five minutes later, announcements began. Logan's chair was already tipped back on two legs. I rolled my eyes. I guess some things will never change.

"You're gonna fall one of these times," I whispered.

"No way," Logan whispered back.

I slid my chair back slightly as Logan bent down to get something off the floor. When he leaned back it was a bit too far. His chair tipped backward suddenly. He flailed his arms wildly to bring back his balance. He managed to land all four of the chairs legs on the floor. I immediately started laughing hysterically. I closed my mouth trying to hold in the laughter. Logan glanced back at me glaring. The glare lasted only a second and he began to laugh too. Pretty soon we were both failing at hiding our laughter.

"Miss Bolton, Mr. Barker is there a problem?" Darbus questioned.

Neither of us answered due to our continued laughing.

"Miss Bolton! Mr. Barker!" Darbus shouted.

Tim, who sits next to Logan, leaned over towards us.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he whispered gesturing towards Darbus.

This made us laugh all over again.

"Bolton! Barker! Detention! After school today! In the auditorium!"

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

"What the heck?" I heard Sean ask Logan.

"See ya," I said to them walking out with Jenna.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked.

I told her quickly why we were laughing.

"I can't believe Darbus gave you detention for that!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither," I laughed.

Jenna smiled too.

"Can you tell Ms. Bennet why I'm late for her class? I have to go tell my dad about detention."

"Yeah, sure."

We parted our ways and I walked quickly to the gym. My dad was talking to Chad in his office.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What are you doing here?" my dad exclaimed.

"I just got detention from Darbus," I explained, "For laughing during announcements! It's after school for an hour!"

"What!?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Just come to the gym afterward," my dad said, "Get to class!"

"Ok, bye!"

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

"Hey Ty!" Angela saw me first.

"Hey guys," I said walking up to her, Claire, and Ricky.

We had just met at the mall and we were going to see a movie together.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Ricky explained, "The girls won't agree with anything suggested!"

"I say Claire decides," I said jokingly.

She is the worst decision maker I have ever met.

"No!" she shouted immediately, "I don't care what we see!"  
"Go figure," Ang chimed in.

We all laughed.

"Why don't we go the theatre and use process of elimination?" I suggested.

"Sounds good!" Claire exclaimed immediately.

"You just want to get out of making the decision," I said walking in front of Angela and Ricky to with Claire.

"Sooo?" Claire questioned trying to look innocent.

Her hair is blonde, straight, and falls a few inched past her shoulders. I like to make fun of her because of how short she is. She was wearing a V-neck, long sleeve, forest green shirt that had a large white stripe and a smaller light green stripe across it. Her necklace was a silver heart; she was always wearing a necklace.

"You're a weasel!" I told her.

"Oooh, that hurts!" Claire mocked me.

I grabbed her around the neck in a head lock.

"Ok! Ok!" she exclaimed, "Mercy!"  
"Say it." I demanded calmly.

"Tyler Bolton is the best looking best friends I could ask for!"

I let her go. She laughed and hid behind Angela.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ricky asked me.

I stared at him, eyebrows raise.

"You have some serious competition man," Ricky went on.

"Shut up."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

"Now!" Ms. Darbus shouted, "You two are painting the steps, you five are working on props, the rest of you costumes. Bolton, Barker, come here!"

There were 12 other people in detention today. We were all recruited to help the drama department.

"You two have the special assignment of making the leaves for this tree. Once you're done making them, staple them to the tree! And keep in mind, this play takes place in autumn!"  
Darbus walked away. Logan and I were left standing by a table stacked with orange, yellow, brown, and red construction paper.

"Well," I said, "We better start making some leaves."

We sat down silently and started cutting leaved. I noticed Logan was actually making some.

"Wow," I stated, "You make great leaves!"  
"No need to make fun!" Logan replied, "I've never done this before!"  
"Oh yeah, and I make paper leaves all the time," I replied smirking.

"Remember," Darbus was back, "We need autumn leaves!"

"We get it," Logan whispered when she was gone.

I snorted trying to hold in my laughter.

After 15 minutes we had a large pack of construction paper leaves in front of us.

"We better start stapling some leaves," I suggested.

"Shelby!" Logan exclaimed, "They're autumn leaves!"

We burst into another fit of laughter.

As we carried our _autumn_ leaves to the tree and Logan climbed the ladder I was thinking hard.

This was getting weird. Logan and I had laughed together more than once today. What is going on here? I just can't comprehend this.

"Yo Shelby!" Logan shouted, "I need another autumn leaf!"

"Oh," I replied pulled out of my thoughts, "Sorry!"

I handed him another orange leaf.

"You're leaves are awful," Logan commented.

"What!" I shouted, "How do you know I made that one!?!"  
"Because my leaves are good looking!" he replied.

"Don't talk to me about autumn!" I told Logan, "It's my favorite season!"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah," before I knew it I was explaining myself to Logan, 'I love the colors, the sound when you walk across them, and the breeze that goes with the leaves. Blowing them around and blowing across my face. It's so perfect.

I looked at Logan who was sitting looking back at me silently.

"Anyway, I won't stand for you making fun of my leaves!" I finished ending the awkward silence.

I stapled some leaves on the lower branches of the cardboard tree.

"I've seen you, you know," Logan said suddenly.

I looked at him confused.

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned.

"I've seen you crying. I've seen you just sitting alone and crying."

I looked down, not knowing what to say. I clearly couldn't deny it, but I've only had a civilized conversation with this kid today. I wasn't ready to spill my problems with him yet. I mean, come on! I haven't even told my best friends my problems.

"Your hour is up, but I ask you to finish the last few leaves before you go," for once in her life Darbus had saved the day.

"You go ahead and go," I told Logan, "You should be at practice. I'll finish up."  
"What about soccer?" he asked.

"We have a night game tonight at 7:30. No practice before a game," I explained.

Logan nodded and left. It only took me five minutes to finish up and walk to the gym. I pushed the doors open and walked quietly to the bleachers.

The guys were running agility tests. Some things they did were crab walks, high knees, wheel barrel races, shuffles, and slides. These were to get them in better shape. My dad waved to me when he noticed I had made it. I continued to watch them rest of practice, and understood why my dad was always mad after a practice.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

"I can't believe they couldn't even beat the Cavaliers!" I exclaimed, "It's insane!"

It was Tuesday night. Chad and I had just got home from another awful game. He, Tyler, and I were in the kitchen talking.

"Is there any hope of you making the playoffs?" Tyler asked.

Chad snorted.

"Yeah," I replied, "If we win out starting with our game on Monday."

"Oh," Tyler said.

A knock on the front door broke the silence. I got up to see who it was.

"Hey Troy," it was Abe.

I had to strain every muscle in my body to refrain from punching his smiling face.

"What?" I asked shortly.

"Is Gabriella here?" Abe asked still smiling.

"No."

"Oh sorry to here that! She left her necklace at my place the other night! I'm just returning it!"

He held a silver chain, grinning stupidly.

"This isn't Gabriella's," I said seriously.

If it was I would recognize it.

"Oh you probably don't recognize it because it was a gift from me," Abe explained.

I grabbed it out of his hand and slammed the door in his face.

He had no right to come to my house! None! And I wouldn't stand for it! Next time, I will hit him!

**Author's Note**

**There's another reason to not like Abe! Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NOTE**

This is the first mention of _Autumn Leaves_, but not the last!! tehe


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Comforting, Spilling, Fighting, Leaving...**

**Shelby's POV**

I was once again walking around the sidewalks of my neighborhood. I loved living outside the city, because I'm allowed to walk around by myself. Just walking is my way of escaping. Especially in the fall with all the leaves.

I stepped into the park and immediately saw Logan. He wasn't, however, alone this time. He was crouched down with a girl who looked about five. She was wearing a light pink dress and her blonde hair was in pig tails. I got close enough to hear what was going on without Logan seeing me.

"It's ok," he was saying, "I'll help you. What's your name?"  
"Tracey," the small girl cried.

"Ok Tracey, I'm Logan. Let's sit down."

Tracey dropped down right where she was. Logan hesitated, and then he too sat on the ground.

"Well Tracey, I'm going to help you out but you need to tell me what happened."

"My mommy and little brother and I were playing. I got out of the car because I forgot my rock and mommy didn't know. So she drove away!" the little girl sniffed loudly and whipped her nose on her arm.

Logan looked around.

"Can you tell me your mommy's name?" he questioned.

"My mommy's name is Faith."

"And what's your last name?" Logan urged.

"Evans."

"I got it!" Logan jumped up and ran to a pay phone. He pulled a phone book from the top of the pay phone and began flipping through it.

"Ah ha!" he shouted.

Tracey giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Logan smiled pulling out his cell phone.

Tracey nodded.

"You know what I think is funny?" he asked, "This!"

He grabbed the little girl and spun her through the air. She laughed and shrieked happily. Logan set her down, laughing also, and dialed the number he had found.

I listened as he walked to someone on the other end. When he hung up he told the girl her mom was on the way. Five minutes later the mom was thanking Logan over and over again. He refused her money three timed before she finally left in her silver mini van.

"That was easy," Logan said to himself.

"I didn't know you were a super hero!" I said jumping off the play ground where I was hiding.

"Holy!" Logan shouted, "You scared me! Why didn't you tell me you were there!?!"  
I smiled but didn't answer.

"Do you spend a lot of time at this park?" I asked instead.

"Yeah I guess I do," Logan answered, "My house isn't very fun. How about you? What are you doing here on a Wednesday evening?"  
"Escaping," I replied shortly.

We had begun walking, without discussing it, and ended up on the park swing.

"Escaping what?" Logan pushed.

"Everyone has problems to escape," I told him.

"You want to talk about them?" Logan offered.

I thought of Logan and how he's been. I pictured him helping and comforting the little girl. Before I knew it I was crying and explaining my parents fight to Logan Barker. I was spilling my heart and soul to him. When I finished I stared at my feet, splattering my lap with tears.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have put you in this position."  
I moved to get up, but Logan held me back.

"I asked," he said forcing me to look at him, "And I'm glad you answered me. Everyone needs someone to talk to. It's clear you haven't told anyone else how you've been feeling. I want you to know, I'm here whenever you need me. Right here."

He wrapped strong arms around me tightly. I felt sheltered. I let my head rest on his shoulder. He let me soak his shirt with tears. We sat there holding each other for who knows how long before I thanked him and explained I better get home.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I had been upstairs in my room all night. Taylor had come up and talked to me, but I had avoided talking about Troy. Tyler, Chad, and Troy had been in the basement level all night. Shelby had gone for a walk. I made my way to the kitchen to refill my cup. Unfortunately, Troy was already there.

"Did you get the necklace?" he asked.

"The one Abe gave be?" I questioned. "Yeah, I got it."

Troy nodded.

"You didn't really force him out of the house, did you?" I went on.

"Are you serious!?!" Troy shouted suddenly, "Is that what he told you!?!"

I didn't answer.

"If that's what he told you he lied to your face! And my guess would be it's not the first time!"  
"You don't even know him!" I screamed.

"I don't have to!" Troy replied.

"You're so close minded and immature! You can't stand to see me with another guy because you know how much better I could do!"

I screamed this as loud as I could, tears pouring down my face. I noticed Shelby standing in the doorway, staring at me, shocked. Realization of what I had said hit. I wanted to take it back. Tell Troy I didn't mean it, but I couldn't.

"Then why are you still here?" Troy asked, once again piercing me with his words, "No ones stopping you."  
I could hear hurt in his voice and see it in his eyes. He had believed the lie I had screamed. I knew Troy was the best thing that ever happened to me and I could never find anyone better for me. I hated myself for saying I deserved better than him. I was filled with pain. The look I was getting from Shelby was shattering my heart.

"Shelby I-" I started.

"NO!" she screamed and ran upstairs.

Troy walked out of the room.

I slowly took myself to our bedroom. I packed a suitcase full of clothes and glanced around the room. This made me cry harder. Without another word I walked to my car and drove. I ended up at the airport. This is where I made my decision.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I walked back to my house very slowly. All I could think about was Shelby, and how worth it being nice is. I was so excited and glad that Shelby was looking past all my years of being a jerk. This made me think of basketball. I really wish we could win a game. It would mean so much to coach. But how? Our whole team is bad at working together. I tried to think back at the speeches Coaches Troy and Chad had given. It hit me! The tapes! Maybe they could help! But how to get them...DUH! I already have them! I had taken from the bus a few weeks ago. I leapt in the air and ran home to watch them.

**Author's Note **

**This is kind of an important note. First of all, don't get too worried about Troy and Gabriella. Everything gets worse before it gets better! Second, in case you were confused about Gabriella's comment about Troy pushing Abe out the door. That was too show that Abe told Gabriella that Troy had pushed him. To show that he had lied to her. That was kind of confusing to some. Third, does everyone remember the tapes? Troy suggested using them to motivate the team but they never did. Last thing, I've learned to type Gabriella really really fast! lol. ok that wasn't important...anyway! hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**I forgot to tell you all that the next few chapters will be going through Thursday to Monday. Some chapters may have more than one day! I just wanted to let you know so you paid attention to it. I'll put the days name in bold as they change! Thanks carry on!**

**Chapter 14 The Room...**

**Shelby's POV**

**THURSDAY**

I sat in homeroom the next morning, hair pulled up and wearing my mom's old hoodie and black sweatpants. Everyone else was talking, but I sat by myself. Jenna wasn't at school, or I'd be talking to her.

Why had my mom said that? Did she mean it? Where is she now?

Those questions kept running through my head. Over and over again. I heard a commotion in the doorway and looked up. Logan, Danny, Tim, and Sean had walked in. Logan glanced at me and winked. I tried to smile back, but couldn't. Logan noticed that I looked sad and approached me, motioning to his friends to stay back.

"Hey," he whispered, "What's up? You ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said a little harshly, not making eye contact.

I glanced up quickly. Logan looked offended.

"Logan that's not what I meant!" I explained, "I just don't want to talk about it right here, right now."

"Do you have free period today?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"How about we meet in the back abandoned hallway that no one ever goes in," he suggested.

I nodded.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I was pacing back and forth through the hallway waiting for Logan. As I walked to the dead end of it for the fifth time I noticed something odd. A small door knob was right at my hands height. I looked at the wall closer, put my hand on the door knob, turned and pulled. A disguised door swung open. I stepped in. A large room filled with random things met my eyes. There were ball, yoyo's, books, pens, toys, cabinets, a big box marked NOTES, there were two cell phones on top of a cabinet, and just anything a kid could have brought to school. On the other side of the room lay a huge book marked DATES. I slowly opened it. The pages would have been blank, but they were filled with items and dates. I decided all this stuff was confiscated at some point. I flipped to the last thing in the book. It read Passing Notes 5-24-92.

From what I could tell no one had been in here since 5-24-92. I was filled with excitement! I rushed into the hallway just in time to see Logan walking towards me.

He was wearing a polo shirt and baggy, tan, shorts. His hair laid nicely, just the right length. And he was smiling brightly.

"Logan!" I called, "Get over here!"

"Someone's happier from when I last saw them."  
I brought him into the room and closed the door.

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed.

I explained what I had figured out.

"This could be our secret place," Logan suggested.

"My parents had a Secret Spot when they were in high school. It was beautiful. It was on the roof and the science club had put flowers all around it. It overlooked the mountains and town. No one knew it was there except the two of them."

"Sounds amazing," Logan smiled.

"We don't have much time so I better get to the point."

I told Logan about the most recent fight and how it made me feel awful, sad, shocked, and shattered.

"Shelby, it sounds to me like you mom was really upset and wanted to say something to end it. I don't know your mom, but I've seen her and your dad and I know they really love each other. I would bet money your mom wishes she could take that back," Logan said.

"But where is she now?" I asked, knowing Logan couldn't answer me.

"Why don't you call her? She's not mad at you," he pointed out.

Logan got up from the box he was sitting on and sat on mine. Once again he hugged me, and I liked it.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

The whole basketball team was sitting on the bleachers. We were waiting for coach to come out and tell us what to do. Suddenly, I decided to tell the guys about the tapes.

"Guys!" I shouted, "Listen up! I found those tapes Coach Troy mentioned once. I think we should watch them as a team! I think they will help us. And I don't know about you, but I'm tired of losing! And, if we win out starting Monday we make the playoffs!"

"Cool!" someone shouted.

"Let's do it!"

"What's the plan?"  
"Well," I said, "You guys just come to practice tomorrow and I'll show you the tapes!"  
Coach Chad came out of the locker room and as soon as he gave us our first order I approached him.

"Where's Coach Troy?" I asked casually.

"He couldn't make it," he told me.

"Coach, can I run practice tomorrow?"

"What!?!" he said, "So you guys can hang out and eat for two and a half hours! I don't think so," Coach replied.

"Coach, I'm serious. You and Coach Troy have been trying to motivate us. I think I can do it. I think they'll listen to me," I said seriously.

"Since when have you been motivated?" Coach Chad questioned.

"Since about last week," I smiled slightly.

Coach Chad stared at me, thinking.

"You better not mess this up Barker. You got one chance."

"Thanks coach!"

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**FRIDAY**

**Gabriella's POV**

I drove the rental car through the familiar city. I had left my car in New York when I got on the plane. I drove through Albuquerque occasionally wiping my eyes to keep them clear of tears. I managed a smile as I entered my old town. Five minutes later I was driving past East High. I pulled over and got out of the car. I leaned against it and stared at the building. It was still light out though it was nearly 8:00pm. The building looked exactly the same. The tears came harder now. These tears, however, were simply due to how much I missed East High. East High is where my life began. I stood starting, a cool breeze drying my tears, for just a few minutes. I suddenly hurried back into the car and kept driving.

The next memorable place I passed was my house that Tyler and I used to live in. Next I passed Troy's parent's house, Troy's old house. I stopped for a few minutes here too. Finally, I made it to my mom's house, my old house. I walked across the road quickly and straight to the front door. I sighed deeply and knocked on the door.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Tyler's POV

"Where'd she go?" Shelby asked.

We were sitting in the living room silently. I was on one couch and Shelby was on the other. Taylor walked in from the kitchen as Shelby asked.

"I don't know," I answered Shelby sadly staring at nothing.

"Don't worry kids," Taylor said, "You're mom left 24 hours ago. I'm sure she'll call soon."  
"This needs to end," I stated.

"It needs to end right now!" Shelby exclaimed.

She jumped up and left the room quickly, wiping tears off her face.

Taylor smiled at me sympathetically.

"You know more than anyone what your parents have been through in the past. You know what they can make it through together, Ty."

"They lived through me right?" I smiled.

"Exactly," Taylor laughed.

"Thanks."

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone!! Now you know where Gabriella went! Sorry it wasn't much of a shock, I bet a lot of you guessed it!! Anyway, thanks to all!! For reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Work Hard, Work Together, Work It Out**

**FRIDAY  
**

**Logan's POV**

As the final bell of the school day rang I rushed to the gym locker room. By the time the rest of the guys got to the gym, I was changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts and I was shooting.

"So, what's going on here!?!" Danny shouted leading the team out of the locker room.

"Ok everyone, I borrowed the projector from Mr. O and I have the tapes ready to play!" I explained.

"How did you get the projector?" Sean asked.

"Well, Shelby can pretty much do whatever she wants here, so she got it for me," I said.

"What's going on with you and the coach's daughter?" Nick asked obnoxiously.

"Yeah!' the rest of the team chimed in.

"What!?!" I exclaimed, "Nothing! I've just been talking to her."

"Sure," they all said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but to smile as I started the tape.

It began showing 12 guys shooting, passing, and dribbling through a gym. A whistle blew and all the guys lined up. They began telling us there names. The last four were;

"Jason."

"Zeke."  
"Chad!"

"And I'm Troy."  
All the guys that were with me, lost it, laughing hysterically when an 18-year-old Chad and Troy showed up on screen.

"And we are the East High Wildcats!" Chad said.

"This is our senior year documentary. We have been through a lot together and would like to tell you our story," Troy said.

The tape went on showing everything from bits of games, practices, jogs, and work outs.

"It's summer between junior and senior year!" Zeke shouted to the camera.

"And we're all at Troy's house because we love to play and practice!" Jason added.

"Now we're going to go back and tell you about our final games of last year! Chad explained.

The next shot on screen was of the team running together through the streets of a flat neighborhood of houses. The camera zoomed in on one of the guys.

"In case you didn't know, we won the champion last year and plan to do it this year!

The next few shots were from their junior year games. Then scenes explaining the difficult time before their final game.

"Does that have to go on the tape?" Chad was asking his team, "I don't everyone to know what a jerk I was!"

"Yes buddy!" Troy grabbed Chad into a headlock, "We want everyone to know how mean you were to me last year!"  
"Look who just entered the gym!" one of the guys shouted on the tape.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed letting go of Chad, "Get over here!"  
Gabriella walked onto the screen.

"That's Shelby's mom," I explained to my teammates.

"Tell everyone your message," Troy told Gabriella putting an arm around her.

"Work hard! Work together! And work it out!"

Gabriella demanded of the camera pointing at it and glaring.

All the Wildcats laughed and Tory grabbed Gabriella and exited the screen.

After this they showed the final moments of their championship game. All the guys were holding Troy in the air. The final scene was all the team standing in the gym holding basketballs.

"I'm Coach Jack and I'm very proud of these boys."

"We hope you all enjoyed this," Chad said.

"And maybe someday," Troy said, "This will affect and help you."

"What team!?!"  
"Wildcats!"  
"What team!?!"  
"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get cha head in the game!"

The screen went blank. Everyone cheered.

"They were just enjoying playing basketball," I said, "Having fun and loving it. I think we can do it to. Work hard, work together, work it out."

The guys cheered again and patted me on the back thanking me.

We even set up to have practice the next day, Saturday.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I had lay in my room all day on Thursday thinking about what Gabriella had said.

'You can't stand seeing me with another guy because you know how much better I could do!'

Those words had hurt me worse than anything Gabriella had said to me. I had always told her I didn't deserve her, and now I knew the truth. But truthfully, deep down, I missed my wife so much! I missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch, everything. I couldn't stand many more nights without her by my side, and I just wish she's come home.

It was now Friday and I was at the outdoor basketball court in a nearby park. I had decided to leave the house to play instead of trapping myself at home for another day. I wasn't expecting to make any shots because, by now, I know what happens to my game when I'm fighting with someone. I wasn't making any shot, but just shooting was calming me down. However, I felt sick when I though of Monday's upcoming game.

I was about to leave when a few people walked up to me and asked me for my autograph. When they left I heard someone I did not want to talk to.

"People still recognizing you I see," she said.

I turned slowly to face Melena.

"Not now Melena," I said without trying to be nice.

"Is something wrong, Troy baby," Melena asked looking sad.

"No I'm great!" I lied, "And I also got to go."

Without another word I left an angry Melena behind me.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up on Friday in my old bed. I smiled and wrapped my blankets around me tightly, loving the feeling of being in my own room. My mom had graciously welcomed me back and made me tell her everything. I was nervous to hear what she would say, but she was completely understanding like always. Even more, she wasn't mad at me or Troy. I slowly got out bed and glanced at the clock. It was only 8:30, but I was no longer tired. My mom was still sleeping so I decided to look around my room at things from high school. The first shelf I saw was school books and school notebooks I had kept from high school. The top shelf was empty. That had been where all my pictures, yearbooks, and trophy's had been. Now they were all at my house in New York. I looked around the room and memories popped out form every corner. I could practically see Taylor and I sitting on the ground having girl talk, Troy and I on opposite sides of the room throwing M&M's to each other, Chad hiding in my closet, but his hair was sticking out, and myself laying sick in bed with Troy waiting on me in an apron.

I smiled as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. My closet door was slightly open, so I walked across the room to close it. Something caught my eye. Laying on the ground in my closet was a brown box. I picked it up slowly and blew the dust of off it.

I love you was written across it. It had been lying in my closet for years, previously covered in clothes. I remembered the day Troy and I had made this box and put it in my closet. I almost opened it, but decided against it. It'd cause too much pain.

I tossed the box on my bed and hurried downstairs. More memories flowing thorugh me. I wrote a quick note to my mom explaining that I'd be back soon and I was just going to get out of the house. I drove first to East High. I wanted to go to the Secret Spot. I walked into the school and straight to the office, Darbus was filling in for the secretary.

"Hi Ms. Darbus. You probably don't remember-"

"Gabriella Montez!" she exclaimed.

"Actually it's Bolton," I explained.

Ms. Darbus winked at me.

"I knew it."  
I smiled awkwardly.

"Where is Troy these days?"

"He just got a job coaching a high school basketball team. He is accually working with your sister."

It was hardly out of my mouth and Darbus was exclaiming again.

"Oh my! No way! That's so cool! How is he doing?"

"Good," I said distractedly, "Um, anyway..."

"How can I help you dear?"

"I'm in town for a few days and I just wanted to have a look around. I miss East High," I told her.

"Sure! Sure! Here's a badge! You can keep it! Great to see you!"

"You too Ms. Darus! Thanks."

I clipped the visitor badge on and walked out.

I stopped in the gym and auditorium before making my way too the Secret Spot. I slowly walked up the stairs taking in every moment. I reached the top and as I stood looking over the mountains surrounded by flowers. I felt free. I didn't know how flowers were still living up here, but that didn't matter. Nothing did.

This is where Troy asked me to junior year prom. Where I had done my first and only but of graffiti. On the banister I was leaning on Troy and I had signed our names and I had drawn a heart between them. I slowly moved my finger across. I stood here for who knows how long. Then I silently and slowly walked out of the building and to the rental car. The next place I stopped was the gang's favorite coffee shop. I walked in hearing the familiar ding of the door. The place was dim and comfortable like always. I walked to the counter instead of sitting down to be waited on. I sat on a stool and waited. After only one minute a girl with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes approached me. She was wearing a short sleeve, knee length brown dress wit puffy sleeves and the skirt stuck out from her like a 50's waitress. She was wearing a forest green apron over top, the same uniforms they've always worn.

"How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Just a cappuccino to go thanks," I said.

Another minute later and I was holding the steaming hot cappuccino and walking to my car. My final stop for the morning was Troy's parent's house. It was now almost ten so I figured they'd be awake. I knocked on their door, not the slightest bit nervous.

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton."

"It's so good to see you!" she grabbed me in a huge hug, "Are you here alone?"  
"Yeah," I replied, "I took my own vacation."

"I understand completely!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed, "Come right in!"

She hurried me into the kitchen where Mr. Bolton was sitting.

"Well I'll be!" he exclaimed," Gabriella!"

He got up to give me a hug. I then sat down and Mrs. Bolton set out cookies and milk for me, like she used to everyday. We talked for 45 minutes, happily.

"You go ahead and look around dear," Mrs. Bolton said, "I'm sure you miss it."

"More than you know," I smiled, "Thank you."

I hadn't felt right telling them that Troy and I are in a huge fight right now, so I didn't bring it up.

I walked first into the living room and looked around. Naturally, tears were rolling down my face. The living room was exactly the same, only less messy now that Troy was gone. The same couch Troy and I watched many movies on together was still there. This reminded me of the whole gang's movie nights and I had to rush upstairs. I peeked into the guest room AKA my second bedroom. Then I slowly pushed open the door to Troy's room. The blankets were fixed and the curtains leading to his balcony open. One of his jerseys hung framed above his bed like always. There was still a basketball pillow on his bed. A picture of me in high school was on his nightstand. Once again, exactly the same. I dropped onto Troy's bed and curled up hugging his pillow, and breathing in the lingering smell of Troy. My final stops in his house were the porch swing and the basketball court. I said bye to the Bolton's sadly and drove back to my mom's house.

"Hey mom!" I called walking into the house.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled, "Breakfast?"

"No thanks. I stopped at the Bolton's and they were throwing food at me!"

My mom smiled and continued to eat.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I said, "But I should call home."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Shelby's cell phone.

"Mom?" she answered.

"Hey Shelby."

"You're lucky it's free period and I'm in and empty hallway!" Shelby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you being in school right now," I explained.

"It's ok. Where are you?" Shelby asked.

"I'm in New Mexico visiting my mom. I don't know when I'm coming home, but it will be soon. Sweet heart, I'm sorry I had to leave."

"I understand mom. I miss you," Shelby said.

"I miss you so much," I agreed, "Can you tell everyone else where I am?"

"Sure mom."

"I love you Shelby," I told her.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," I hung up.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Melena's POV  
**

**SATURDAY**

I was sitting in the food court like usual waiting for Abe to get here. It was Saturday, but this was the most important thing to me right now.

"Sorry I'm late," Abe slid quickly into the other seat, "We were really busy today."

"Well," I said, "How'd it go when you went to their house?'

"It made Troy mad," Abe explained.

"I knew it would," I said truthfully, "I know him _so_ well!"

"I think I made him too mad," Abe said, "I mean Gabriella left."

"I know," I said, "I know everything that happens with them! duh. And this is perfect! I can get to Troy while Gabriella's gone! Then you'll be there to comfort her when she gets back! Perfect! This meeting is over! Bye!" I hurried away not sure why Abe looked confused.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

"Ok everyone!" I shouted, "What we have to do work on is team work! Because Coach has been right, we have the talent! Let's simply start with chest passes. I know I usually start the quick pass game, but I'm done with that. Let's go!"

We were at an outside court in a park. Everyone had brought a ball. We started passing and it worked. We moved on to bounce passes, and that worked too.

"Ok guys we passed passing!" I shouted.

Everyone cheered.

"Now what should we do?" I urged.

"How about teamwork races, like wheel barrel races, piggy back rides, and crawling through each others legs or something," Jared spoke up.

"Great idea!"  
We worked on these for an hour helping each other and having fun.

"Ok guys, do you wanna practice tomorrow?" I asked them.

They all said they'd come back tomorrow, and they had fun.

I think this might work, I though as I pulled out my cell phone and started walking home.

"Hello."

"Hey Shelby," I said.

"Logan! What's up?" she replied.

"You wanted to know how practice went. I'm letting you know," I answered.

"Oh great!" she exclaimed, "Do tell! Do tell!"

I explained to Shelby how it went the whole way home.

**Author's Note**

**Hey there! What did you think of the tapes? I know the whole reminiscing scenes with Gabriella in New Mexico happen a lot, but I've always wanted to write one! lol Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks to those who do! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Pack and Unpack**

**Chad's POV  
**

**SUNDAY**

"Ok," I said, "Open your eyes."

Taylor opened her eyes and her jaw dropped,

"Chad!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you!"

I grinned broadly.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Duh!" she exclaimed and got out of the car.

It was early Sunday morning. I had told Taylor to get ready that morning and without another word took her to the car.

We were now standing outside our car facing a huge, empty, public pool. In the water were a water trampoline, water racers, and assorted pool equipment.

The sun was still rising, but it was high enough to see the picnic table I had set up in the grass next to the pool.

"It's not your typical date, but I know you've always wanted to try some of these things. I just wanted to do something for you."

"Oh Chad, I love it. But, my bathing suit."

I reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out her bathing suit.

"Got you covered," I smiled.

She went to the bathroom, changed, and ran into the pool. I jumped in after her and we both crawled onto the water trampoline.

"Chad, you know what we missed last night?"

"The dance," I replied, "Gabriella's favorite social event of the year."

There was a huge ball at a palace type thing every five years. It's for all the basketball players from Troy's and my pro team that were on it when we were. We're all retired from pro ball now, so we always have this ball. It's very formal with all the guys and their wives in gowns and tux's, a huge ballroom, fancy food, and Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, and I always go.

"I wonder if Gabriella thought of it," Taylor commented.

"Tay, you know how much I care about Troy and Gabriella," I stated, "But today is just for you and me to have some fun."

Taylor rolled closer to me. I slowly leaned down and kissed her. We sat there for a few minutes before I pulled Taylor onto my lap...and threw her into the pool.

"You jerk!" she shouted as the resurfaced.

I smiled and dived in.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I walked as quickly as I could towards the park. I was weighted down with a bag of basketballs. I rushed into the fence around the courts because the rest of the team was already there.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I said dropping the balls, "Let's move!"

We started with the usual passing and shooting. Everyone was doing great.

"Dude!" Sean shouted, "Let's play a game!"  
"You mean like a scrimmage?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Danny chimed in.

"Ok," I replied, "Let's split into teams."

Two hours later we were still sweating and playing. We looked like a team. We were passing, working together, and calling for the ball.

After three hours we were all panting and lying on the ground.

"We might have a chance of winning tomorrow," someone said.

"Might?" I asked, "We're gonna _kill_ the Jackson High Jaguars!"

"Can we go home?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Let's go."

Everyone said bye and left except Danny, Sean, and Tim.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"That's what we're wondering," Sean said.

"Yeah Logan," Tim said, "What's up with you and Shelby Bolton!?! You haven't made fun of her in forever!"  
"And you've been talking to her," Danny added.

"Nothings going on guys. I just realized you don't always have to be mean to be cool," I explained, "Don't worry about it."

"Sean," Danny said pointing at his watch, "It's time to go."

"Crap," Sean exclaimed, "We better hurry."

The three of them ran away without another word. I shook my head and walked away.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

"How about Rick and I against you two," I suggested.

"Not fair!" Angela exclaimed immediately.

"I got it!" Claire announced, "Rick and I against Ang and Ty."

"Sounds good," Rick said.

"You're on!" Ang flexed her muscle and put her other arm around my neck, "You two are going down!"  
We were on an outdoor court. There were soccer fields, tennis courts, and baseball fields around us. A few people were playing each sport. My friends and I were playing basketball.

Angela and I were up by after half an hour.

"We are CRUSHING you!" I shouted.

"You know what Bolton!?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No," I replied spinning the ball on my finger, "What?"

She charged at me, grabbed the ball and took a step.

"That's traveling," I stated.

She began running down the court.

"No that's really bad traveling!"

She got up to the net, shot, and missed!

"Oh!" I shouted, "And you still miss!"  
I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

On the second spin I noticed Angela and Ricky sneaking to the other side of the court. I didn't care. I was glad.

I lightly dropped Claire on the soft grass and sat next to her. She was laying and I was seated very close to her, my head hovering above hers. We looked each other for a few second smiling. I didn't think because I knew it would take too long, so I just did it. I leaned down and captured Claire's lips on my own. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I had had girlfriends before, in high school and college, but not like this. It felt so right, so perfect. After only five second I pulled away.

Thankfully, she was still smiling at me, her hands around my neck. She pulled me back down.

She paused the kiss for a few seconds to mumble "finally" then we continued to kiss.

"Claire," I whispered sitting up and pulling her with me, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled, nodded, and wrapped her arms around me. We hugged and I lifted her, wedding style. Angela and Ricky were walking towards us.

"Enough of this," Ricky smiled, "Let's play some ball!"  
The girls ran ahead of us onto the court.

Ricky winked at me and followed.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I had packed and unpacked three times already. I was now pacing back and forth through my room. My mom was downstairs. I dropped onto my soft bed and stared at the ceiling.

I miss my family. I miss Taylor and Chad, and all my friends. I miss Troy. We had missed the Basketball Ball the other night. I missed my huge room, bathroom, and house. I missed a warm bed at night. But still, I'm not ready to forgive Troy. He was still rude, immature, and unreasonable. So even if I do go back, it doesn't mean Troy and I will make up.

I jumped off the bed, grabbed my suitcase, and ran downstairs.

"It's time for me to go back," I announced to my mom.

She looked up from the book she was reading in the living room.

"If you think so, it's the right thing to do," she approved getting up.

"Thanks for everything mom," I said

"Remember," she said, "I'd like to see the rest of the family too once everything's worked out. Don't be afraid to bring them down."

"Ok mom," I hugged her tightly; "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Bye.'

"Bye."

I walked to the rental car I had been driving and started back to the airport.

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone! I know the Chad and Taylor thing was kind of random, but I wanted them to do something together and I didn't want it to just be them going out to eat or something. Tyler got a girlfriend! Our little boy is growing up! I know Shelby wasn't in this chapter at all, sorry! I'll make up for it next time!**

**Also, to answer some questions I don't know how long the story will be. I'm just going to keep going until I finish up the story lines. Unless someone thinks it's too long. Let me know. Thanks to all!**

**Oh yeah, I know my chapter names are kind of random...but they have something to do with part of the chapter! I'm just not good at making up cool names!! lol**

**Random Disclaimer!**

**I do not own any of High School Musical. I merely am using their sweet characters to create my own stories! I especially do not own, "That's traveling. No that's really bad traveling!" **

**(yeah she stole some other stuff too but hey, shes a dirty little theif what can we do about it?-kiskigirl) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Almost Paradise**

**Narrator's POV**

"This is it guys," Logan was saying to the rest of the team in the locker room, "We've worked hard these past three days and now we get to prove it. Let's show Coaches Troy and Chad what we can do and finally win a game! We're the worst basketball team this school has ever seen. If that's not enough to motivate us, what is!?!"

"Yeah! Whoo! Let's go!" the guys shouted.

They got quiet just in time for Troy and Chad to walk in.

"Well guys," Troy said, "I don't have much to say. You all know the deal. We win out we can make the playoffs!"  
"We're not giving up yet!" Chad exclaimed.

"You guys can do it!" Troy agreed trying to get the boys excited.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

The first whistle of the game blew and Logan reached for the ball. He managed to hit the ball back to Brad. Brad started dribbling. One of the opponents ran to cover him and he passed to Danny.

Troy's jaw dropped. The stands were filled with fans from both teams. All the West Park High fans cheered and screamed loudly. The Jaguars fans were confused as to why they were so excited about one pass.

Danny then passed to another teammate, Luke, who quickly passed to Logan who shot and scored three points.  
The fans exploded, cheering and screaming.

The guys gathered around Logan and cheered loudly.

Troy and Chad both stared, speechless.

By half time West Park High was winning 22-16. The noise in the gym was constant. People were constantly booing or cheering.

For the first time Troy and Chad were moving up and down the sidelines shouting directions and pointing. Troy was smiling for the first time in a long time.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. The guys are passing, talking, and winning! As the referee blew the half time whistle the whole team, including Chad and I ran in to the locker room.

"What happened!?!" I exclaimed immediately.

The guys were smiling back.

Chad and I are missing something.

"Ok, explain yourselves!" Chad demanded.

The guys went on to explain they had watched our tapes and they had worked.

"You formed your own practiced?" I asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Logan smiled.

"Ok guys," Chad said, "This game hasn't been won yet. You still have a half to play!"  
"Hands in!" demanded Logan.

"Let's try the one you guys saw on the video," I suggested.

"What team!?!" Logan shouted.

Warriors!"

What team!?!"

"Warriors!"

"Warriors!"  
"Get cha head in the game!"  
Our team ran back onto the court and won the game 36-30!  
"Yeeeees!" I screamed running onto the court.

All the guys and Chad and I were hitting each other and shouting happily. We had won a game! I looked into the stand and saw Shelby, Tyler, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke cheering. Shelby flashed me a thumbs up. I saw Shrapay tap Taylor and they all glanced to one side of the gym. I followed their gaze and saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. Shelby and Tyler immediately rushed towards her.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhmhsm  
Gabriella's POV**

It was 9:00 on Monday night. Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Troy, Shelby, Tyler, and I were ALL gathered in our living room. I was sitting on the couch with my kids. We were all just talking. At 10:20 everyone that doesn't live here left and Taylor and Chad went up to bed.

"I missed you so much," I said putting one arm around each of my kids.

"We misses you too mom," Shelby smiled then turned to Tyler, "Are you gonna tell them!?!"

"Well, I guess I have to now," he said, "Mom, dad, Claire and I are together."

Tyler told them shortly.

"Oh," Troy said, "That's my boy!"

"That's great Ty," my mom said, "Claire's a great girl."

"Thanks mom," he and Shelby. They went to bed soon after leaving me and Troy together.

I hadn't really been surprised by this. I knew it would happen eventually. It was something else I was worried about.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was now time for Troy and I to talk one on one.

"Troy," I started, "I'm just going to come out and say it. What I said to you before I left, I didn't mean. I don't really feel that I could do better than you. But I still feel the same way about your actions towards Abe. He didn't do anything wrong."

"And I still feel that Abe is too bold and has no right to ask you on a date," Troy replied politely.

"Well," I said, "Ok. We're allowed you disagree."

"Yeah we are," Troy agreed, "But I'm really tired, so if you don't mind." motioning to the couch i was sitting on.  
"Actually Troy, I think it's my turn to sleep on the couch," I offered.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

I nodded, he walked upstairs.

I decided it was good enough that we had talked without fighting.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

I lay in my bed Monday night waiting and praying. I was waiting to hear my parents start screaming and praying they didn't. I heard my dad slowly walk into his room and let out the breath I had been holding. I was curled in my dad's old t-shirt and favorite night pants under all my blankets. My phone played a few notes signaling a new text message. I grabbed my phone off the night stand.

_Sup?_

It read.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Logan.

_I'm in bed trying to sleep! But since you said hi...my parents just had a conversation._

I replied.

_You're mom came home!?! _he sent back.

_Didn't I tell you? Yeah she saw the game._

_Sweet!_ Logan said.

_Sorry Logan, but I really am tired._ I sent to him

_It's ok. See ya tomorrow?_

'_Secret Spot'? Free Period?_ I asked.

_You bet._ Logan ended the conversation.

I put my phone back on the night stand. I then rolled over smiling. 'The world is almost back to my paradise here at the Bolton/Danforth mansion', was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long between updates! YAY for West Park High! And...Gabriella came home!! Did you think they were gonna make up!?! Sorry, not yet! By the way, I can't remember if West Park High already had a team name or not. And if they did I can't remember what it was. So I changed it to the Warriors for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Thumb Wrestle**

**Shelby's POV**

I sat in homeroom smiling and watching people.  
"Shelby!" Jenna called rushing into homeroom, "Shelby!"

"What's wrong?" I questioned standing up.

"Logan and the rest of his _jerk_ friends!" she replied.

I looked at her confused; Logan's not a jerk anymore.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't you know what they did to me!?!?" Jenna exclaimed.

"No!" I said worried, "What!?!"

Jenna looked flustered. I looked closer and noticed her hair was messes up and her face was red and puffy. It looked as if she had been crying and running.

"I was walking into school and all these guys kept coming up to me and asking me perverted questions! They were setting up times for us to. . . Then I looked around and saw Logan's stupid friends laughing hysterically! So I went over to them to ask what they had done. That Sean said that they had only told everyone the truth. And when I asked them what that was they said how _easy_ I am! So now the whole school thinks that! And guys will be talking about me forever!"

I thought about Jenna's story. I saw Logan this morning before Jenna got here. He had been in the gym discussing plays with my dad.

"Jenna, are you sure Logan was there?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Do you think I'm lying!?!"  
"No," I replied, "I just don't think Logan would've participated in something like that."

"Shelby, I've been your friends forever and you're going to believe _Logan Barker_ over me? Logan's a jerk!"

"Logan is not a jerk!" I replied.

"I can't believe you!" Jenna said, "If you're going to choose Logan over me, I'll go! We are no longer best friends!"  
She stormed away.

I couldn't believe it. I never though Jenna would do something like that. I never thought she would believe in something like 'declaring we're no longer friends.' I swallowed hard trying not to cry as Jenna avoided me all morning.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I walked into third period and my teacher pulled me aside.

"You're new partner for this class is Alex Steels," he told me.

"Alex is back?" I asked.

"Yes," my teacher said, "And healthy."

I was happy and upset at the same time. Happy because Alex was ok, and upset because Jenna and I were partners in this class. She had asked for a partner change.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

"Can I go" I asked me teacher quickly.

"See ya Barker," the older guy said.

It was free period and I always left the classroom to go somewhere.

I grabbed my things and starting jogging down the hallways towards the Secret Spot. I reached it and before entering looked around to make sure no one was looking.

I swung open the door.

"Heloooooo," I said.

"Hey Logan," Shelby replied.

She was sitting on a carpet on the ground texting.

"Who ya texting?" I asked curiously laying on the carpet next to hers.

"My brother," She replied, "He needs girl advice."

"Hey don't make fun of the kid! You don't know how hard planning a first date is!"

Shelby rolled her eyes and set down her phone.

"We have a game today," I told her.

"Yeah I know," she said, "I can't make it though. I have soccer practice."

"Yeah whatever Shelby, I see how it is," I joked.

"I haven't seen you at any of my games!" she replied.

"When's your next one?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Shelby said, "And you have to come to at least one of my basketball games!"

"You play basketball!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Of course I do Barker, I'm a Bolton!" she looked at me eyebrows raised and continued, "Soccer in the fall and spring, basketball in this winter."

"I never knew that," I said, "Do you want to talk?"

"No actually," she replied, "There's not much to say. My mom came home. My parents are still angry with each other. But they won't scream anymore, I don't think."

"Good," I said truthfully.

"But there is one thing. Jenna came into homeroom screaming about you and you're friends telling everyone she's easy."

"What!?!" exclaimed, "Shelby! I promise I did not do that!"

"Logan it's ok," Shelby said, "I know. And that's what I told her. I told her you're not a jerk and that maybe just your friends did. She was furious at me and now we're not talking."

"Shelby I'm so sorry," I said, truthfully.

"First of all it's not your fault and second of all maybe it's for the better," Shelby said.

"I don't deserve that. But I bet my friends did that! I'll talk to them about it."

"No, don't worry about it," Shelby said, She changed the subjuct suddenly and said "I bet I can beat you at thumb wrestling!"  
"What!?!" I called laughing.

"You're a chicken! You know you'll lose!" Shelby went on. She smiled like nothing was wrong with her family or best friend. I love how she can always stay positive and fake a smile.

"You're on!" I said.

We grabbed hands and I was shocked. I felt a huge tingle run through me. I was pretty sure I could see Shelby holding in surprise too.

"One, two, three," she said.

Our thumb war went on for two minutes before she pinned me and made fun of me for it. When she calmed down our eyes were locked. We began to lean towards each other, slowly...

"I should go," Shelby stopped us from getting closer, "I have to see my dad, befor next period."

I was disappointed. But there was still hope. Maybe she didn't want to kiss me because she wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss her. But do I? No, I don't think so. She's only my friend...

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

I was sitting in my mom's car in the front seat. My soccer game had just ended and we had won 3-1. Jenna and I still aren't talking. It was the day after Logan and I had almost kissed and that's all I could think about.

Was he going to kiss me? Should I have let him? I'm just not sure if I want to kiss him or not. Well, actually I guess I do. I pictured Logan and me kissing, and it didn't disturb me. Maybe I do want to kiss him. But I'm still glad I didn't because I'm sure he didn't want to kiss me.

My cell phone rang making me jump.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Shelby."

"Where were you today Logan?" I asked.

"I felt sick this morning. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your game," he explained.

"It's fine," I replied, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm good now," he promised, "I'll be in school tomorrow."

"But hey, you won another game yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we did!" Logan laughed, "I just wanted to give you my excuse for missing the game."

"Ok," I said, "Hope you feel better! See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Shelby!" he called obnoxiously.

"Did I miss a lot while I was gone?" my mom asked.

"No," I replied honestly, "Why do you ask?"

"Last time I heard Logan was the biggest jerk in the world," my mom answered me.

"He changed mom. Now's he really nice and a good friend. And you save you from asking, we're not dating. Just friends."

I saw my mom smile as we pulled into our garage.

"Hey, hey!" she exclaimed, "I didn't ask!"

"But you were thinking it!" I exclaimed getting out of the car.

**Author's Note**

**That made up for the Shelbyless chapter! lol I tricked you didn't I? You though they were gonna kiss! lol Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to update faster, but you know its Thanksgiving week! I might me kind of busy! By the way, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Logan's POV**

"Hey guys!" I said happily to Danny, Sean, and Tim.

"Where were you yesterday man?" Sean asked.

Something was weird. They were all standing next to each other across from me. Usually in the morning we all greeted each other with jokes and guy stuff.

"I was sick," I answered shortly sensing something was wrong.

"We thought you and Bolton were skipping together," Danny suggested.

"Shelby was in school yesterday," I stated.

"Yeah," Tim agreed, "But you've been hanging out with her every free period."

"Yeah Barker!" Sean said forcefully, "We're not stupid! You're not in the gym or roaming the halls during free period, so you must be with Bolton!"

"And we're not ok with that!" Danny said

"That's why we made this petition. The whole basketball team signed it! You are no longer captain!" Sean exclaimed.

"Tim is!" Danny informed me getting in my face.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh yeah? Tim questioned, "When was the last time you read the manual?"

This made me even madder because I knew there was no manual!

"You know what?" I said through clenched teeth, "Fine. But when you guys go back to being awful don't expect me to be there to help!"

"We didn't kick you off the team," Sean said.

"But even if you play we won't pass to you," Danny added with a smirk.

The guys laughed and walked away. I slammed my fist on the locker. The sound echoed through the empty hallway. I was so mad. They couldn't do this! Even if Coaches Troy and Chad rename me captain, they couldn't make the guys pass to me! And Troy has enough to deal with already. I walked angrily to class and didn't talk to anyone. People that said hi to me probably thought I was going back to being a jerk, because I ignored them. But right now, I didn't care.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Yes Taylor, I'm sure I have the right time and place. Bye."

I was tapping my fingers on the table in front of me. I was in a non fancy, sit down restaurant waiting for Troy. We had arranged to meet here to talk something's over. This wasn't the best way for Troy to start out a meeting like this.

The door opened and I looked up expecting it to be Troy...it was Melena. I groaned and put on a fake smile as she walked by me.

"Montez," she stated not attempting to smiled, "You can put that smile away!"

"What?" I asked mock politely, "Are you having a bad day? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Don't start with me! I wouldn't ask you for help on how to kill myself!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I have a lot of ideas for that one!"

Melena slammed her fist on the table, bracelets jingling. She was about to retaliate when Troy walked up to us.

"What's going on here?" he asked nervously, eyes wide.

"Hey Troy!" Melena squealed, "Gabi and I were just having a nice conversation about...you!"

"Oh," Troy said simply nodding his head slightly, eyes still wide.

"What happened to _Montez_?" I asked just loud enough for Troy and Melena to hear, as if I was saying it to myself.

"Ha ha ha!" Melena laughed fakely, "I'm not behind! I know you're a Bolton now!"

"You were just going right?" I asked.

Melena smiled at Troy, "Of course."

She glared dagger at me, back to Troy, and walked away.

Troy sat down opposite me.

"Something tells me you weren't having a nice conversation about me," he said.

"Good call," I replied, "Care to tell me why you're 45 minutes late?"

"Oh!" Troy said, "Sorry. I got held up with the boys in the gym. They set up a strike to get one of the kids off the team! It was awful!"

"Could Chad have handled it?" I questioned.

"He could have," Troy answered, "But I wanted to stay."

"Oh," I said, "So once again basketball comes first?"  
"This time I felt as head coach I should stay and help sort out my team's problem."

"That's not what the Troy I know would have done," I said truthfully, "I know the team is important and usually I'd be ok with you missing something we had planned, but no call!?! Nothing! And this meeting is kind of important. I don't know the new you, Troy."

"Look," Troy demanded, "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

There was and edge in his voice.

"It just seems like we have different opinions on everything lately. Maybe we're just growing apart," I said.  
"Wait," Troy said, "Are you suggesting something here?"

"Like what?" I replied.

"Growing apart? Are you suggesting a divorce?"

I could hear Troy's emotions through his voice. He felt realization, definitely thinking I wanted a divorce. This was surprising to him and he really didn't know how to take it. But truthfully, I don't even know what I want.

"I don't know Troy," I said, "I don't know what I want. I'm not ready yet to say yes I do or no I don't want a divorce."

"Troy do you mind if I sit with you?"

The bi- I mean Melena was back.

"Uh?" Troy mumbled.

"Great!" Melena slid down next to Troy and sat extremely close to him. Her cell phone rang and I swear I saw a picture of Abe on her cell phone before she answered it.

"Yes now. Right now. You'll see it. Bye."

That was Melena's whole phone conversation.

"So Troy, how's the team going?"

"Ok," Troy lied to her.

Melena continued to ask Troy questions and I sat in silence. After five minutes Abe came walking towards us.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "I never expected to see you here!"  
He sat down next to me.

Troy and I made eye contact, he looked extremely confused.

"Well, this is weird," he stated the obvious.

"I have to go," I said not wanting to be here.

Melena glared at me as I got up and walked away. She clearly wanted to four of us to have a conversation!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV  
**

"You're first," I stated sitting down.

Claire stood up from where she was sitting and picked up her bowling ball.

The two of us were at a huge bowling alley. This was our first official date. The place was dark with different colored lights. Music was always playing and there were bowlers from all ages there. It was Friday night and we were on out second game. I had beaten her the first game by twelve. We had already gone out to eat before coming here, because Claire was hungry.

She stepped up, threw the ball awkwardly, and scored a strike.

"OOOH!" she shouted punching her hands in the air, "Now what Bolton!?! Now what!?!"

I smiled, trying to hold it in.

"Ok, step aside," I demanded.

I stepped up and threw a nice ball right now the middle. At the last second the ball dropped to the side and hit one pin.

Claire cheered again and I covered my face in mock shame.

A half hour later Claire and I were walking to the car, my arm around her shoulder and hers on my waist.

"Hey Ty," she said quietly, "I beat you."

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, "Give it up woman!"

She giggled cutely and poked my like a little kid.

"Ha! Ha!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said, "I'm your ride!"

Claire squealed and rushed to car to jump in before I could leave without her. I just laughed and jumped in next to her.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I pulled into my driveway at 11:00 and quickly walked in my house whistling happily.

"Hey dad!" I said walking into the living room where he was watching a movie, "Where is everyone?"

"Chad's sleeping right there on the couch, Shelby's in her room, and your mom's upstairs, I don't know where Taylor is." he answered me.

"Oh," I replied.

"How was your date?" my dad asked winking

"Girlfriends are expensive," I told him seriously with a straight face.

He laughed loudly.

"You're telling me!" he exclaimed, "I had one expensive girlfriend for over half my life!"

I nodded smiling.

"I'll be back to keep you company once I change," I told my dad, "Chad's kind of boring right now."

Chad snored loudly right on cue.

We laughed again.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

It was Saturday night at 7:00PM. I was in the computer room wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. I was sitting Indian style on the big leather swivel chair. I was IMing Logan for the first time. The light was turned off, but the computer glowed brightly.

**CooLerTHanYoU: Hey Bolton**

_**autumnbaby:**__ hey! what's up?_

**CooLerTHanYoU: nothing much. is your b-day in october?  
**_autmnbaby: yeah. where'd that come from?_

**CooLerTHanYoU: you're screename duh!**

_autmnbaby: oh I get it!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: took you long enough! what's the #**

_autmnbaby: October the 28th_

**CooLerTHanYoU: hey it's oct 18****th**

_autmnbaby: yup!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: 10 days!**

_autmnbaby: nice math! what's up with your screename?_

**CooLerTHanYoU: what's wrong w/ it**

_autmnbaby: cooler than you? how cocky is that! _

**CooLerTHanYoU: well sorry...**

**CooLerTHanYoU: but I am cooler than you!**

_autmnbaby: yeah...in your dreams!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: so that's how it's gonna be!**

_autmnbaby: yep! bc I play soccer and basketball!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: so? I could beat you both...and I don't even play soccer!**

_autmnbaby: your on!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: let's do it!**

_autmnbaby: tomorrow?_

**CooLerTHanYoU: deal!**

_autmnbaby: so...what'd you do today?_

**CooLerTHanYoU: hung out with myself**

_autmnbaby: you're a loser_

**CooLerTHanYoU: what'd you do!**

_autmnbaby: hung out w/ Ty!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: oh...maybe you are cooler than me**

_autmnbaby: haha_

_autmnbaby: do you ever stay at home_

**CooLerTHanYoU: no not really**

_autmnbaby: why_

**CooLerTHanYoU: I don't want to talk about it**

_autmnbaby: ok but I'm here. I told you all about me...you can trust me _

**CooLerTHanYoU: I know! I know Shelby! I just...don't want you to have to deal with** **my problems**

_autumnbaby: logan, that's insane. I can handle it! please don't worry about me! _

**CooLerTHanYoU: Fine.**

**CooLerTHanYoU: I don't have a good home life. my dad's never home, he's secretly cheating on my mom, and screams at me every second. you know my brother...he's sick. he disgusts me. and my mom just won't stand up for herself.**

_autumnbaby: I'm sorry logan I never knew._

**CooLerTHanYoU: please don't be**

_autumnbaby: I'm right here for you Logan. my family will be the family you don't have_

**CooLerTHanYoU: thank you**

_autmnbaby: my brother went on a date w/ his new girl yesterday!_

**CooLerTHanYoU: ooh! first timer! how'd it go**

_autumnbaby: yeah, haha. he was whistling as he came in the house!  
_

"Hey!"

"Holy crap Ty!" I shouted, "You scared me!"

I typed a quick 'hold on' to Logan.

"Come play basketball with me!" Tyler demanded.

"Ok," I said, "Hold on."

I then typed 'see ya' to Logan and signed off.

"Beat you to the gym!" Ty shouted.

We started sprinting and bouncing off the walls. I touched the door first but he grabbed me and pulled me back to get in the gym first.

"Cheater!" I shouted.

Ty already had the ball in his hands.

"First person to 31 wins!" he shouted, "You can start with the ball!"

He bounced it to me quickly.

"Go!" I shouted.

The one on one game began. We ran back and forth defending, dribbling, rebounding, and stealing. The score was 30-29. I was winning! Tyler had the ball, I chased after him! He shot, and missed. I caught the rebound, took the ball down the court, and he stuffed me right as I was about to shoot. He sprinted down the court, jumped, and dunked it!

"That's the way to end it!"

I smacked his back and laid down on the floor.

"Who were you talking to up there?" Tyler asked.

"Logan," I replied shortly.

"Barker?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa!" Ty exclaimed sitting up, "You were talking to a Barker!?!"  
"Yeah," I said, "We're friends."

My brother's mouth fell open.

"No sister of mine will be friends with a Barker!"

"Well, it's too late," I told him sitting up, "We're already best friends!"  
Tyler got to his feet.

"Alex Barker is-"

"Logan's brother!" I cut Tyler off.

"Exactly!" Tyler said, "You're catching one! He's Alex's brother which means he's not good enough for you!"

"Logan is not his brother! They're completely different!" I shouted, on my feet.

"Do you know what Alex did to me?" Tyler asked.

"Do you know what Logan did to me?"

"What did he do to you!?!" Tyler shouted, "Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"  
"No!" I screamed, "He was there for me when no one else was! He helped me and made me come to terms with mom and dad's fight! I probably would've exploded without him!"

"That's what I'm here for!" Tyler told me.

"But you weren't! You were acting like nothing was wrong just like everyone else was!"

"That's not the point," Tyler said his voice dropping, "The point is, he's a Barker. That whole family is trouble."

I suddenly felt dizzy. I could feel my heart beating fast inside my chest. I clutched at it. My pulse was pounding in my neck and through my arms.

"Ty," I said.

"Shelby! What's wrong?" Ty exclaimed.

"Ty I-"

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Tyler's POV

"Shelby!"

I watched as Shelby swayed, eyes unfocused. She began to lean silently. I reached out just in time for her to collapse into my arms.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed

Thirty second later my parents burst into the gym.

"What is it?" my mom shouted.

"Shelby! She just collapsed!"

"I got her!" my dad exclaimed taking Shelby out of my arms, "Call 911!"

My mom pulled out her phone and had a hurried conversation.

"What happened?" my mom deamded as we hurried after dad.

"We played a game, and then started arguing."

We walked out the front door to where my dad was holding an unconscious Shelby, waiting for an ambulance.

"Then what?" my mom urged.

"She lost focus in her eyes and was swaying. She said my name. Mom, she was clutching her heart!"

My moms eyes widened, understanding crossing her face.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks to those who review! Here's some more drama for you with Shelby! haha I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long! This chapter wasn't a very happy one now that I think about it...oh well! Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Middle Name**

**Troy's POV**

The next 45 minutes were one big blur. I know the ambulance came, took her away, and we had followed in one of our cars, but I don't remember any of it. Gabriella, Tyler, and I were sitting in the waiting room. My mind was buzzing annoyingly, and I couldn't really think straight. Tyler's words kept playing through my head "She was clutching her heart." Every time they did dread and reality washed through me. Gabriella's legs were bouncing next to me and I couldn't even bring myself to tell her to stop. The doctor's had rushed her to the ER. We still didn't know if they had operated, hooked her to machines, or done anything. That's what was killing me.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

The whole trip to the hospital was etched clearly in my mind. I could easily picture Shelby being lifted into the ambulance for the first time in so many years. I, unfortunately, didn't block everything out like Troy does. Anytime something like this happened Troy would go into a haze. But I had to endure every awful detail. I was now shaking uncontrollably in the waiting room. I felt like puking. I was so worried I couldn't speak and I could barely breathe. Tyler's head was in his hands next to me and Troy was staring blankly. All I wanted was too hold Shelby's hand and know she was ok. But I couldn't. And I don't know she's ok. I forced myself not to flashback. It could easily be something else. Something completely not related. It has to be. Five more minutes ticked by. 9:00. Five more minutes. I was about to force myself to stand up when a doctor walked out.

"Here for Shelby Bolton?" he asked us.

"Yeah," my voice cracked from lack of use.

"We almost had to operate, but we didn't. She came through when we hooked her up to a few machines. It seems her heart was beating extremely fast, then almost stopped. It's not like a heart attack; this is a very rare thing. The slow beating of the heart and the sudden change from a lot of blood to very little set her off."

I was staring at the doctor trying to comprehend. He was short, green brown eyes, dark haired. His hair almost a buzz cut. He looked professional.

"We know it's not a heart attack," Troy choked out.

"Does she have a history?" the doctor asked.

If Troy answered I didn't hear it. I couldn't keep the moments away any longer.

_Flashback  
Narrator's POV_

_Gabriella is laying in a hospital bed, looking rough. She's holding a tiny baby and Troy is sitting next to her._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," a doctor was saying, "You're baby girl seems to be perfectly healthy. The only concern was that her pulse was a bit faster than normal. However, you'll probably never have to deal with that. Very rarely does that develop into anything."_

_The scene switched to outside the Bolton/Danforth mansion._

_A six year old Shelby is being lifted into an ambulance. Troy, Gabriella, and a 13-year old Tyler are jumping into a car to follow the ambulance._

_Suddenly they're in the waiting room. A doctor walks out and Gabriella stands up to talk to him._

_As the doctor tells Gabriella that Shelby's pulse switched from too fast to too slow, Gabriella sinks into her chair. The doctor goes on to say that it happens randomly to people and it will probably never happen again._

"_No," Gabriella says weakly, "No. That's what they told me last time!"_

_Gabriella gets to her feet glancing around as if remembering. As she talks her voice grows louder and surer until she's screaming._

"_That's what they told me when she was born. Don't worry about it, it's nothing. And now this! I won't stand for it! If there's something wrong with my daughter's heart I get to know!"_

_She slammed her hand off the counter and the doctor took a few steps backward._

_End Flashback_

"I want to see her," I stated blinking back tears, "Now."

"Follow me."

We followed the doctor to a room down the hallway.

"Go in. I'll be back in a few minutes to explain later. If I'm not, another doctor will be."

I rushed into the room. Shelby was laying in the bed and IV coming out of her wrist and multiple other machines attached to her. She slowly rolled her head over to face me.

"Mom," she mumbled.

"Hey Shelby," I said my voice disguised due to tears.

I dropped in a chair next to her and kissed her head.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom. But I'm ok," Shelby replied.

"Shelby, you know about you're heart," I said.

"I know mom. And the doctor told you it might randomly happen. It happened, my pulse is normal, I'm alive, let's get out of this place!"

"Shelby Anne Bolton!" I exclaimed, "We will stay here until the doctor's say you can go!"  
"Are you here alone?" Shelby asked.

I moved aside so she could see Troy and Tyler.

A smile starched across her face.

Troy bent down to kiss her and Tyler hit her arm lightly.

"Shelby Anne Bolton, never again!" Tyler shouted, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Alright alright!" Shelby said, "Enough with the middle name!"  
A smile appeared on all of our faces. The door opened slowly and a different doctor came in.

"Dr. Keith?" I asked.

"I was hoping it'd be the same Bolton's!" Dr Keith exclaimed.

I was so excited to have Dr. Keith I jumped up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said.

"Oh yeah," Dr. Keith said, "I am now the doctor in charge of Miss Shelby Bolton."

"So what's the deal?" Shelby asked.

"Well," Dr. Keith said, 'Shelby does have a history with this which leads us to believe it's nothing more than a way to scare you. Right now none of those machines are keeping Shelby alive. She could function with out them. However, we'd like to keep her for a few days."

"Of course," Troy said.

For the next half hour we stayed with Shelby until the doctor's declared she needed to sleep. We reluctantly said goodbye and drove home.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

I was lying in my bed at 11:00. We had just got home from the hospital. My cell phone rang suddenly.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Ty its Shelby. I'm using the hospitals phone."

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

"I wish I could've gone home with you, but that's not why I called. Have mom and dad made up yet?"

"Shelby, you've only been gone three hours."

"Well?" she asked.

"Dad's sleeping on the couch," I answered.

"Oh," I could hear Shelby's disappointment, "Bye."

**Author's Note**

**I bet you didn't see that coming! haha. At least Shelby's ok! But the question is...will she stay that way??? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks! Please review!**

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**I'm taking a poll. I want to know what you think I should do. This story is already pretty long and I'm not done yet! lol So I want to know if you guys would rather be make it one long story, or make a sequel. The thing is, if I did a sequel it would be the same exact thing I would have written only in two stories. Does that make sense? The only difference would be, it would be a diffrent title. Or maybe, if I write this entire story as one story I could do another sequel with a new plot. So here's the options..**

**1. I finish writing this story as one story.**

**2. I end this story randomly and continue in a sequel.**

**3. I finish writing this story as one story then write another sequel with a new plot.**

**PLEASE VOTE! I need to know what YOU want!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 A Divorce?**

**Logan's POV**

I lay on my couch on Sunday afternoon watching TV.

"What are you doing?" my mom asked walking in to the living room.

"Just hanging out," I replied, "Where are Alex and dad?"

"They're both out," my mom said, she winced as she turned to leave.

"Mom!" I exclaimed jumping up to help support her, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah," she managed a smile, "Just another broken rib."

"Are you serious!?!" I shouted, "Don't you hear yourself!?! This has to end! Mom, he's going to end up killing you!"  
"He'll kill me if I file for divorce too," my mom said, "It's kind of a lose lose situation."

"Not if they lock him up! Mom please! Do this if not for yourself for me! I can't stand seeing you like this! We all got used to it, and that's wrong! Don't you know what he did to me? I was the biggest jerk in school until a few weeks ago! He made me that way. He made me think that it was okay to be that horrible to people!" I shouted.

"What!?!" my mom said, "Explain this to me."  
"I almost killed someone," I explained shortly, "I bullied a kid so much he attempted suicide. Maybe you saw him on the news. His name's Alex Steels."

My mom dropped into a chair shocked.

"Please forgive me mom," I knelt beside her.

"Oh Logan," she said, "I had no idea!"  
"Mom, I'm so sorry!"

My mom grasped me in a huge hug. I couldn't remember the last time I was hugged like this. Unless you count Shelby. . .

"I love you Logan," my mom cried into my shoulder.

"Please think about a divorce mom."

I walked to my room to leave my mom be. I got out my cell phone to call Shelby. She didn't answer.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was back into work for the first time. Everything was the same. Mary Anne had given me a huge hug and welcomed me back. We didn't have that much business so I was just organizing some of the boxes. Abe wasn't working. Every time I heard a man's voice I looked up to see if it was him. I didn't really want to talk to him, because I didn't know what to say.

"Break time for you Gabriella," Mary Anne told me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

A few minutes later I walked into the food court. The first thing I saw was Abe. I was about to approach him when another lady did. It was Melena. I pulled on my sunglasses and hood and sat at a table with my back facing Abe's.

"What do we do next?" Abe asked.

"Well, she came back!" Melena exclaimed, "A little too early! I haven't gotten Troy yet! OK. So next we're going to have them fight again. Do you think you can handle that?"  
"What should I do?" Abe replied.

"Anything you can think of to either make Troy mad or get Gabriella to fall for you! Call me when you've done that!"  
I heard the clicking of Melena's heals signaling she had walked away. I quickly got up, astounded. I threw out my food and took off my glasses.

"Hey Abe," I said pleasantly, "What are you doing with Melena?"

"You know her?" Abe asked, "I just met her while you were gone. I always saw her here in the food court. But that doesn't matter! It's so good to see you! When did you get back?"

"You disgust me!" I told him, "I just heard that whole conversation you had with that loser! I can't believe this was all a lie! You've been trying to break up my husband and me! How could you! It was all a joke to you! Being my friend, taking me to dinner!"

"No!" Abe exclaimed, "Gabriella I promise! I met Melena after we had dinner! It was her idea to get Troy! I was so desperate! Gabriella I really do like you! I did this for you!"

"If you really liked me, you'd want me to me happy! I'm happy with Troy!" I shouted.

"But you were fighting!" Abe said.

"Everyone fights! He's still my husband! I have nothing else to say to you, Abe! I'm done here!"  
Tears glistening on my face, I walked away.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I walked into homeroom on Monday morning ready to see Shelby. Almost everyone was in there, Shelby wasn't. My old friends were gathered and I rolled my eyes at them. I was glad we were no longer friends and mad that I had once been like them. I walked to my seat and sat down.

"Hey Logan."

I looked up. Brad from the basketball team was standing above me. He's a really good player and he's quiet and shy.

"Hey Brad. Did you come to officially kick me off the team?" I said seriously not trying to be rude.

"No," Brad said, "What the guys did was a jerk thing to do. Our team sucks with them in charge. I might quit."

"What!?!" I exclaimed, "You shouldn't do that. If you quit and other people quit, the team will be Danny, Tim, and Sean. That'd be awful. We need you guys on the team."

"Why'd you quit?" Brad asked.

"If I was still on the team Coaches would play me. If they played me the other guys wouldn't work with me. I'd be hurting the team," I explained.

"Whoa," Brad said, "You're not like Danny, Tim, and Sean at all. You know our team hasn't won since you quit."

With that, Brad walked away.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I walked into the gym during Free Period. I was greeted immediately with shouts and insults.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Danny shouted.

"You're not worthy of being in this gym!" Tim told me.

"Yeah I know," I replied calmly, "I'm way too good to be in a gym with you guys."  
They screamed even more as I walked slowly into the locker room and to Troy's office.

"Hey Coach ," I said.

"Logan? Hey man. Come in. What's up?"

I sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"Where's Coach Chad?" I asked.

"Lunch break," Coach Troy replied setting down the pen he was holding.

"Oh," I replied not sure how to say what I wanted to say.

"I have a feeling that's not why you came down here," Troy said.

"No," I agreed, "It's actually about Shelby. We've been hanging out. She's my best friend. Don't worry, I'm not asking permission for anything!"  
Troy laughed, "I wasn't worried!"  
"I just wanted to know where she is. She hasn't been answering her phone and when I saw she wasn't in school I got a little worried."

"Why don't you come over tonight around 6:00 and see for yourself," Troy offered, "And don't worry."

"Ok. Thanks."

I was a little confused. If she was sick why didn't he just tell me? Oh well. I'll find out tonight.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I knocked on the Bolton's door at 6:00 that evening.

"Hey Logan," it was Coach Troy, "Come on in."

I walked into the huge house for the first time. I was in a huge kitchen with black counters and silver appliances. Shelby's mom was eating a salad and Coach Chad was leaning on a counter.

"This is Logan Barker," Coach Troy introduced me to Gabriella.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," I smiled.

"Hey Logan. How are you?" she replied.

"Great," I said.

"Well Logan," Coach Troy said, "You and I are the only ones going to see Shelby tonight."  
"Going to see her? Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in the hospital."

"What!?!" I exclaimed, "Why? Since when?"

"I'll explain everything in the car. Let's go," Coach Troy said.

I followed him out to his car and we started to drive.

"It seems to me that you and Shelby are pretty good friends. So I'm going to tell you everything. On Saturday night Shelby collapsed. We took her to the hospital and she was fine. They just wanted to keep her for a few days."

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She has a history with her heart. If it gets beating too fast it sometimes slows down suddenly. It's almost like a heart attack. It's only happened once before but they say it might randomly happen and that's ok," Coach Troy explained.

"So this is normal for people who have that condition?" I questioned.

"Yes."

I thought about this the rest of the way to the hospital. When we were finally being led to Shelby's room, I couldn't wait any longer. Coach Troy went in first.

"Hey Shelby," he said.

"Hi dad!" she exclaimed, "What's up?"  
She sounded normal.

"Nothing," Coach Troy said, "I brought someone who wanted to see you though."

"Who?" Shelby questioned curiously.

Coach stepped aside so she could see me.

"Logan!" Shelby exclaimed, "Oh my gosh!"  
She pushed herself to a sitting position.

"I'll let you two be," Coach Troy left.

"Hey Bolton," I said sitting down.

Shelby stretched her arms out and I leaned down to hug her.

"What's up?" Shelby asked, "How's everything going? Tell me everything I missed!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well," I started, "I quit the basketball team officially because of the guys."

"Oh my gosh!" Shelby exclaimed again, "They deserve to lose! They are so stupid!"  
"Yeah well, they haven't won another game. But on the good side, I think my mom might give in and divorce horrible guy I call a father."

"No way! That's great!" Shelby said.

We talked happily about anything for fifteen minutes.

Coach Troy walked in as we were talking about how uncomfortable hospital beds are.

"Sorry to interrupt," Coach Troy said, "But I have some news. The doctor's say I can take you home today."

"No way!" Shelby shouted, "Yes! I'm finally going home!"  
I laughed and waked out of the room with Coach Troy so she could change.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

My dad stopped in front of a small house. There was a garden in the front and it looked well kept. You'd never know how much bad stuff happens inside.

"Thanks for taking me Coach Troy," Logan said.

He had led us to his house on the way home.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said to me.

I got out of the car with him and closed the door.

"Thanks for coming to see me," I said, "You were like my good luck charm."

"Thanks for getting better," Logan replied.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow," I said.

"Bye Shelby. Be careful. No more scares."  
"Ok," I agreed wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Bye," he whispered in my ear.

"Bye," I replied kissing him on the cheek before hopping back into my car.

I stared out the window the whole way home not wanting to see my dad grinning. I knew he would be. It was just a hug. Grow up dad!

**Author's Note**

**Hey! So there is a soft side to Logan! We saw that twice with him this chapter, with his mom and then being scared for Shelby. Is anyone happy that Gabriella screamed at Abe? lol Oh yeah, about the poll I took. The winning choice was too just finish this story as one. But, it was close to having another sequel that has a new plot. So towards the end of this story (which will be who knows when) if you guys want a sequel tell me. Because I wasn't even planning on doing a sequel to Tyler Montez, but a lot of people asked me for one. So it's up to you! Thanks! Please review!**

**P.S I hope I didn't scare anyone with the title! I thought afterward you may have thought A Divorce? meant with Troy and Gabriella! But it didn't!** _ smiles and claps_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 She Hates Me**

**Troy's POV**

It was Tuesday morning and everything was back to normal. Shelby was getting ready for school, Ty was sleeping, Taylor was making breakfast, and Chad and I were sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning," Gabriella said walking into the kitchen,

I guess _everything's_ not normal, Gabriella and I still aren't saying more than a few words to each other. Halfway through breakfast Shelby came down ready for school.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Gabriella asked Shelby as we were about to leave.

"I got a granola bar!" she replied following Chad and I to the car.

"So what do we do?" Chad asked.

"Good question," I replied, "The team was like a two hit wonder!"  
"I still can't believe what Danny, Tim, and Sean did," Chad stated.

"Maybe we should bench them," I suggested.

"I don't think that will solve anything," Chad replied, "Got any other ideas?"

I smiled, "Why am I the idea guy?"

"Do you want to hear my idea?" Chad offered.

"Never mind! Point taken!" I said.

"I think you should ride it out," Shelby spoke up, "Let them be bad this year. Then next year have try-outs and don't pick them. Pick people with skill and also brains. You'll have a better team next year."

"You know," I said, "That's not a bad idea."

"There are only three games left in the season anyway," Chad pointed out.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

The bell rang and I walked into the crowded halls with everyone else.

"Hey Shelby how are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong?"  
"Hey!"

Random people called out at me as I walked towards my locker. I smiled and waved and told people I was fine. I rushed to my locker to escape everyone. I hated everyone knowing everything about me. There were only a few people in the hallway my locker is in. I opened my locker and a piece of red paper fell out. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was cut in the shape of an _Autumn_ leaf.

_Meet me you know where. I'll be waiting._

That was all it said. I smiled, Logan. I then put the leaf in my pocket and switched my books before running to the Secret Spot. The whole way I was thinking about how cute that note was.

"Hey Logan!" I shouted stepping into our room.

"Hey Shelby. You got the note?"

"I sure did," I smiled pulling it out of my pocket, "And I'm hanging it right here!"  
I taped it to the wall using a roll of tape we had found. The room was now organized so the carpets were all together and there were a few boxes for sitting. We had a stash of chips and crackers in one cabinet and the wall I had taped the note to also had a picture of me on it that I had given to Logan and a picture of Logan he had given to me. There was also a table we had cleared off to put whatever we wanted on it. I noticed there was a vase full of flowers on it.

"Oh my gosh Logan!" I breathed, "Those are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them, "Logan replied as I sat down next to him, "They're my way of saying thanks for not dying"

I smacked him.

"By the way," he said, "People have been asking me about what happened to you all day!"  
"Oh my gosh! You're telling me!" I exclaimed.

"You sound mad about that," Logan pointed out.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, "Something no one else knows. Not even my family."

"Of course you can," Logan promised.

"I _hate_ being popular," I told him, "I wouldn't mind it if people didn't know everything about me! I love my dad and I love that he used to play pro ball, but I hate that everyone thinks I'm cool because of him!"  
"I don't think you're cool because of him," Logan said, "I think you're amazing because you're you."

"Why do you always know the perfect thing to say?" I questioned.

Logan shrugged, "You have to when you have a best friend that has as many problems as you do!"

"Thanks Logan," I smiled and hugged him.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

I ran onto the soccer field at 4:00 later that same day. It was a game day. My mom and Taylor were in the crowd. Dad had practice.

"Go Shelby!" I heard someone call.

I looked up to see Logan smiling. He had finally come to one of my games.

Seventy five minutes later there was ten minutes left in the game. I was sprinting after some girl quickly. I kicked the ball off her and it flew out of bounds. As she ran after it I lost focus. Everything was spinning. I was so dizzy. My heart was beating quickly. I knew what was coming. Then suddenly it all stopped. I was ok. It hadn't happened. The game ended, we had won. All I could think about was what had almost happened. As my mom and Taylor approached me I pushed it out of my mind. The doctor's had said it might happen randomly.

"Great game," my mom said taking my bag.

"Amazing!" Taylor laughed.

I thanked them smiling. We were about to walk to the car when I heard Logan behind me.

"Shelby," he said.

I turned and smiled walking towards him.

"No need to be afraid of my mom," I laughed.

"Most girls I've gone home with, have had parents that don't like me," Logan said.

"But we're not dating," I pointed out.

"True," Logan said, "But still."

"I appreciate it," I said, "I wouldn't really want to have this conversation in front of my mom anyway."

Logan laughed, "Great game."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I gotta go."

"What no hug?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you know how sweaty and gross I am right now," I laughed while hugging him.

"You're disgusting," Logan replied, but didn't let go.

I laughed.

"Is your mom looking at us?" he asked since his back was to her.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Crap," Logan said, "She hates me!"

"Shut up," I laughed finally pulling away, "She's never even met you!"  
"Yes she has! I stopped at your house before I went to see you at the hospital!" Logan explained.

"For what two minutes?" I asked.

"Actually it was closer to five, but she still hates me!" Logan corrected me.

"What ever! See ya tomorrow!" I said.

I got into my car with Taylor and mom and I got a text message.

_She hates me._

**Author's Note**

**I know it's kind of hard to tell Logan and Shelby aren't dating, but they aren't! lol. They're just big flirts! So sorry this chapter was kind of short, but it had cute Shelby/Logan moments and stuff! Please review! They mean so much! Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can! **

** And don't worry I think that the whole fight with Troy and Gabi will end soon... I think... and really hope so...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Finally!**

**Tyler's POV**

It was Friday night. It has been a week since Claire's and my first official date. We were now sitting together in our downstairs TV room. My family, Chad, and Taylor were moving around upstairs.

"I win again!" I shouted.

"You're cheating!" Claire replied.

"How do you cheat at Pac Man!?!" I asked.

We were playing Pac Man on my OLD Game Boy.

"I used to have one of those," she replied changing the subject.

"What?" I asked, "A Game Boy?"

She nodded.

"These things used to be the coolest!" I said.

"You're telling me!" Claire exclaimed.

"What are you looking at?" I asked suddenly noticing she was staring at me.

"You!" she giggled.

"C'mere," I demanded.

She crawled across the couch and lay in my arms. Her hair was down and she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. I kissed the top of her head. She smiled and kissed me. We started making out and I don't know how long we were before she pulled away.

"I'm thirsty," Claire told me.

"Whatever," I joked getting up.

She followed me to the kitchen. Shelby was already there dinking Kool-Aid.

"Did you just chug that?" I asked her.

"That glass of Kool-Aid?" she questioned, "Yeah."  
"You're breathing pretty hard because of it," I pointed out.

"At least she can do it," Claire said.

"I could do that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah right!" Shelby shouted.

"Watch me," I demanded pouring myself a large glass of red Kool-Aid. I began to drink it and when I got to the bottom I slammed the cup down on the counter. I did this just in time to see Shelby and Claire running upstairs. I chased after them as fast as I could. We ran all around upstairs. Jumping over our beds and from room to room. I could've sworn I saw them run into the kitchen but when I got there they weren't there. I was walking by one of the tall cabinets when I felt water pour over my head. I whipped around and saw the two girls laughing and using each other for support. Sure enough they were holding an empty bucket.

Suddenly, the look on Shelby's face became serious. She needed support, but she wasn't laughing.

"Shelby!" I said, "Are you ok?"

She was taking deep breaths. She shook quickly then was smiling again.

"Yeah I'm fine," Shelby said, "I just wanted to calm down."

I looked at her inquisitively.

"Seriously!" she exclaimed, "No need to worry or tell anyone! Now go dry off!"  
I nodded and went to change.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

On Saturday afternoon I had decided to go for a walk. I was thinking, yet again, about my parents. They had been talking, but nothing that mattered. They were merely saying hello, delivering messages, and telling each other where they were going. They were still alternating who slept on the couch and were still mad. I've been able to push a divorce out of my mind. They hadn't screamed at each other in awhile. But I still don't understand why they don't just make-up! I know there's still love in there! I then began to think about my heart. Why had I felt it beating weirdly twice this week? They had let me leave the hospital then it felt weird at soccer then again last night. I guess maybe I'm still getting over the collapse. That must be it.

I walked into my favorite park and saw Logan already sitting on the swing.

"Hey there!" I called from thirty feet away.

Logan jumped up from the swing smiling.

"Guess whose mom's getting a divorce! Guess whose mom's getting a divorce! Guess whose mom's getting a divorce!" he sang getting louder and louder.

"No way!" I shouted, "Oh my gosh! Logan, that's great!"

"Ooooh yeeeeah!" Logan said as I stopped walking, "She filed for one yesterday!"

"Well, did your dad sign the papers?" I questioned.

"He did. But I don't know if he knew what he was doing. I think he was drunk. . . . Oh well!" he shrugged, "She also got a restraining order just in case!"

"What does Alex think of this?" I asked as Logan and I sat back down on swings.

"He was ticked that he didn't know 'til yesterday. And truthfully, I think he'll go live with my dad."

"That's crazy," I replied, "What is wrong with him?"  
"I have no idea!" Logan exclaimed, "But anyway, what's up with you?"  
"Nothing," I said, "Oh yeah! You asked me to report on Ty's new girlfriends. Luckily, she's cool, nice, and we dumped water on Ty together last night!"

Logan laughed and started swinging.

"You're crazy," he mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I bet I can swing higher than you!" Logan called instead of answering.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Yup!"

We both started swinging higher and higher. We were going around the same height. Pretty soon we would go over the top!

"Hey!" Logan shouted loudly, "You're birthdays in three days!"

"You remembered!" I laughed over the wind.

"Jump on three!" Logan demanded.

We counted together then jumped at the same time. Logan landed on the ground and asplit second later I landed on my feet then collapsed accidentally on top of him. We were both laughing hysterically and I'm not sure why. Finally Logan rolled over then grabbed my hands and pulled me up. We were standing close to each other, holding hands. We slowly began to lean closer and I started thinking. I saw myself in the hospital and thought of my attack at soccer and my attack last night. At the last second I turned away from the kiss. A few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Logan I can't, "I whispered, "I can't do it."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know. We're just friends."

I could hear his disappointment and knew he had gotten the wrong idea.

"No, no Logan! That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed.

Logan pulled away.

"It's ok Shelby, I get it," he said flatly.

"Logan, please listen to me!" I could feel tears running freely down my face.

"Then what is it Shelby!?!" Logan was almost yelling, "What could it possibly be!?!"  
I stared at my feet crying. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sick Logan, "I whispered.

"You're sick?" he questioned, "Like your stomach hurts? Do you want to go home?"  
"No," I said, "I'm really sick. The doctor's said this would probably go away and I'd just have random attacks. But it's already happened twice since I've come out of the hospital. This isn't going away, it's getting worse. I don't want to make you go through this. I don't want to make anyone go through this. I just can't be with you knowing I'm not ok."

I looked into Logan's face. It was filled with worry and sympathy. I was bawling.

"Come here," Logan said again pulling me to him.

I cried onto his shoulder and he squeezed me tightly, kissing the top of the head and telling me it's ok. I was taking in his scent and it felt so good and so right to be in his arms. Logan picked me up suddenly and carried me to the park bench swing. He had my hands in his and sat facing me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm right here for you?" Logan began, "If what you said is true then I want to be with you even more. If you though you being sick would scare me away, you were wrong. You can't get rid of me. You need people to support and care for you, especially is times like this. I will be there for you no matter how many times the doctor's lock you or up, or cut you open and make you lay in those uncomfortable beds. I promise, Shelby, I'm not gonna let the best thing in my life go because she's sick."

There were tears in both of our eyes now. I could tell Logan had meant every word. My body was aching to hold him, have him, kiss him.

"The truth is," Logan went on after the pause, "I want to be with you."

We were both standing now, still holding hands.

"I want to be with you too," I whispered through tears.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few second, and then at the same time leaned to kiss each other.

His lips met mine and the shock that went through us was 100 times more then when our hands touched. The world was gone, my problems were gone. All that was left was Logan and his soft lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. When we needed air we pulled apart and I sat my head on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Logan," I said pulling back to look at his face, "What you said was amazing. Thank you."

"Of course," he replied, "Shelby. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
I knew the question was coming but I still closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes," I said shortly, "I'd love too!"  
"Well then," Logan smiled, "I better walk you home!"

I smiled, took Logan's hand, and we began to walk to my house. Together. As a couple. FINALLY!!

**Author's Note**

**This chapter mainly focused on Shelby, obviously. I know everyone want Troy and Gabriella back together, and so do I! Please wait one more time!! (hint hint) Thank you for being so patient! I promise they'll make up for the time they lost! Thanks to ALL of the reviewers! You guys are so great! Thanks to all readers! Please keep reviewing!**

**YAY SHELBY AND LOGAN!!**

**PS: To clear up some confusion, no Gabriella doesn't really hate Logan. She doesn't really know him.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Finally Again!**

**Shelby's POV  
**

"I'm open!" I was shouting loudly.

One of the seniors, Brianna, had the ball. She glanced up and passed the ball right to my foot. I sent it away from out net to a forward. It was Monday and only a practice. We were scrimmaging ourselves because we have enough people for two teams. All of a sudden someone on the other team came running at me with the ball. She passed it just in time and the girl who received it sent it over my head, right into the net.

"Aaah!" I shouted laughing, "Our own trick play gets me every time!"  
Every one was laughing, except Jenna.

"Bolton! Are you going to play like that in a game!?!" my ex-best friend shouted, "You can't let that kind of goal go in!"  
"I'm trying Jenna," I replied calmly, "I try my best every game."  
"Well I _can't_ do _all_ the work!" Jenna screamed as loud as she could, "I've been making up for your awful playing all year! If we had a better right fullback **(A/N one of four defensive players to all non soccer players!)** we might not have let in so many goals!"

"Are you serious?" I screamed back, "We haven't lost a single game! Don't you dare try to attack my soccer skills just because I chose Logan over you! I'm pretty sure it's clear why I did and it was obviously the best decision I've ever made!"  
"Why would anyone want to hang out with an ugly loser like Logan Barker!?!"

My coach finally came running over and screamed at Jenna to go to the bench.

Tears stung in my eyes. She was out of line to insult my skills and even further out of line to insult Logan.

That's when it started again. My pulse was throbbing through my body. A headache appeared out of nowhere. The girls were gathering around me. There were so many of them. Spinning around and around.

"Help," I barely mumbled before everything went black.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I practically ran into the hospital, Tyler close behind me. I stopped only when I reached the front desk.

"I'm here for Shelby Bolton," I panted.

"Third floor," the young receptionist told me pleasantly, "Ask the lady up there for a room number."

"Thank you," I replied hurrying off.

I had gotten a call at work that Shelby had just been brought into the hospital. Someone had called Troy, but he wasn't here yet. When we reached the third floor I went to the desk and they sent for Shelby's doctor. It was, of course, Dr. Keith.

"Gabriella, I know you like to hear all the information up front, so here it is. We knew she may collapse again sometimes, but not this soon. For this reason we took her straight to the ER to examine her further. We can't see any immediate problems from the scans so we're going to have to keep her here. You may see her now if you wish. Room 201, right there."

I nodded and walked into the room. Shelby was lying on the bed, eyes slightly open hooked up to machines.

"Oh Shelby," I said kneeling next to her, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright," she said, her voice sounded rough; "I just collapsed. No big deal."

"Shelby Anne Bolton," I said, "It's more serious this time."  
"But they haven't proven that yet. So I say no reason to worry until they say if something's wrong."  
I kissed her head then stood to let Tyler say hi.

"Hey Shelby," he said, "If you're just doing this to get the attention, it's not going to work. Because in case you forgot, I'm still looking for a job! All attention is still focused on me!"

Shelby laughed, "You caught me!"  
"Claire told me to tell you feel better, "Tyler said.

"Tell her thanks," Shelby replied, "And by the way I bet she's like it if you took her mini golfing."

"Where the heck did that come from!?!" Ty exclaimed.

"You asked me for help!" Shelby shrugged.

"Ty," I said, "Would you mind calling your father and asking if he's on his way?"

Tyler left and I sat back down by Shelby.

"Why don't you call him?" she asked.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, "I answered.

"Why mom? He's your husband!"

"Shelby, I know it's hard when parents fight. My parents got a divorce when I was years younger than you are. But things happen."

"Will you answer one question?" Shelby asked, "When you left, why did you say you could do better than dad?"

I signed feeling ashamed.

"You know I didn't mean it, Shelby. We were fighting, I was angry, it just came out," I answered.

Right then Troy came bursting in. I wiped my face hoping he hadn't seen the tears.

"Shelby," he said, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

"It's alright dad," Shelby said, "I'm fine."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Keith's head popped in, "May I speak with you?"

Troy and I walked into the hallway.

"We have professional's examining the tests we run on Shelby; the results should be in tomorrow. If you'd like to leave we'll call you if the results come in any sooner."

"Thank you," Troy said.

Then he turned to me.

"It'll stay for little longer just in case. You and Tyler should head home."

"No Troy," I said, "I should stay too."  
"No," Troy replied, "We'll call you as soon as the results come in."

"Ok," I gave in, "Just let me say goodbye."

I came back out from her room and was saying bye to Dr. Keith when I remembered.

"Tomorrow's her birthday."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

I sat by Shelby's side for hours. She was sleeping most of the time. I began to fall asleep around 9:30 when a knock on the door woke me up. I walked into the hallway to Dr. Keith.

"Did the results come in?" I asked.

Dr. Keith nodded solemnly. I knew something was wrong.

"We just added Shelby to the emergency heart transplant list. We'll perform the surgery as soon as we get a donor for her."

My eyes widened and I leaned on the wall for support.

"She...needs a heart transplant?" I mumbled.

"Her heart has been weak all her life. She could live with it, but at this rate it will be too weak to support her by the time she's 50."  
"Aren't transplants very risky?" I asked.

"Any procedure dealing with the heart does have its complications. However, we have the best surgeon around to perform it, Dr. Patrick Drake, and Shelby's a strong girl. With parents like you and Gabriella she has to be. That means I know she'll fight it, and with all of you fighting for her, she's got a great chance."

"Thank you," I told him, "I have to call Gabriella."

I called her and as soon as I told her the news she hung up. A few minutes later I saw Gabriella burst out of the elevator and walk straight to Dr. Keith. I watched him comfort her, then she turned, saw me, and started rushing towards me.

"Oh my gosh Troy," she mumbled collapsing into my arms, "I don't believe it."  
"Sssh," I whispered hugging her tightly, "It'll be ok. There's nothing to worry about right now. We can get through this...together."  
Gabriella took a step away from me and looked into my face. Tears were glistening all over it.

"I need you Gabs," I whispered, "I can't stand this anymore! I miss you so much!"  
A few tears fell off Gabriella's face as she blinked.

"I miss you too Troy," she replied quietly, 'And I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I need you."

"Don't you ever say this was all your fault. You were part of the problem," I went on smiling, "But I was kind of a jerk too."  
"Troy," Gabriella said, "Shelby needs us to be together."

"I agree."

"I love you Troy."  
I leaned down and began to kiss her lovingly. I now realized how much I missed it. I missed her smell, her taste. It felt amazing to have my lips on hers and for her to be kissing back. I lifted my lips from hers just for one second.

"I love you too."

"Excuse me," someone said as we started to kiss again, "You can see Shelby now."

"Thanks Dr. Keith, "I smiled putting my arm around Gabriella's waist and leading her to Shelby's room.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! YAY for Troy and Gabriella. I'm sorry if you were expecting a huge romantic get together. You have to remember, their daughter needs a heart transplant and they're in the middle of a hospital!! lol And believe me, when I say I'll make up for stuff, I will! So I'll make up for it! lol Also, sorry about Shelby's condition getting worse! It had to happen! Thanks again to all!! Please review! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Birthday**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I walked into Shelby's room together and sat on opposite sides of her bed. She was wide awake and watching TV. I was uneasy to go right into telling her the news.

"Hey mom!" she exclaimed happily, "What's up?"

"Shelby, I came back because of something the doctor's told your father."

"I know mom," Shelby cut me off, "The doctor's told me so you didn't have to."

I grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Mom don't cry," Shelby demanded of me, "I'm fine right now. I'm not going to instantly have heart failure or anything. We just need to wait patiently and calmly until they have a new heart for me.

"I'm just so nervous for when that time comes," I explained.  
"Why?" Shelby went on, "We want that time to come. I need a new heart. It'll b e a good thing when they find me one. So all I want to do tomorrow is celebrate another birthday!"

I swelled with pride and love for my daughter! How could she be so strong? She must have gotten that from Troy.

"You're absolutely right!" Troy exclaimed staying strong like always, "Tomorrow we celebrate!"

Shelby and I both laughed.

"I'm really tired," Shelby yawned.

"Well then," I said, "We better go."  
"Ok," Shelby replied.

"We'll be back early tomorrow," Troy promised.

"We love you," I finished kissing her head again.

"I love you too."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

I woke up at 9:00 the next morning and rubbed my eyes. MY first thought was, 'I'm 16!' I smiled and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a brightly wrapped box sitting near my feet. I looked around and saw other gifts. They were all wrapped in either gold paper or star designed wrapping paper. I smiled widely and looked around more hoping to see those who had brought them. That's when I noticed I was alone. Had they already left? Why didn't they stay to say happy birthday? I just didn't understand.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped a foot out of my bed.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted, "Are you guys _trying_ to give me a heart attack!?!"

Everyone walked in laughing. My mom, dad, Tyler, Claire, and Logan.

"You all came?" I asked, "Thanks."

"Of course we did," My dad smiled.

"Happy birthday!" my mom called.

"Ew! You're old," Ty exclaimed seriously.

"I tortured Ty for you last night," Claire promised, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said laughing.

"When do we get cake?" Logan asked jokingly.

Everyone, except Tyler, laughed as Logan sat down next to me. My dad had already sat down in a chair by the door and mom was on the other side of me. We talked happily for a long time. Then it was time to open presents. I got a few shirts, a movie, and normal birthday stuff from my mom. Then my dad gave me a half soccer ball half basketball.

"Dad! How'd you do this!?!" I exclaimed as I looked at the regulation size half and half ball, "This is so cool!"

"Now you don't have to choose between sports," he said.

I opened a new pair of earrings from Claire. They were music notes. I looked at her in surprise.

"I know how much you love music and to sing, you just don't," she said.

"Thanks so much," I said smiling.

Next was Tyler's gift.

"Oh man!" I said, "What did he get me this year?"

Tyler and my parents laughed.

"Ty's probably the worst gift buyer we've ever known," my mom explained.

I opened the box and inside was a bunch of gift cards. They were to all of my favorite restaurants and stores.

"Thanks so much Ty. You did pretty good! This is sweet!" I said, but Ty knows how much it means to me.

"Thanks to all of you," I went on, "You guys are great! I loved all the gifts!"

"Hey hey," Logan said quietly, "What about me?"  
"You have something for me?" I asked.

We were talking so only the other could hear.

"Course I do baby," he smiled.

I giggled in spite of myself.

"You know, I never finished my breakfast this morning down in the food court," my mom said.

I smiled knowing my mom, like always, was helping me out.

"Neither did I," my dad announced following my mom.

I decided he really hadn't finished his food.

Tyler, however, just stood there looking at us.

"I finished my breakf-"

"Let's go Ty!" Claire exclaimed smiling and pulling Ty behind her.

I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me behind Ty's back.

"So they know?" Logan asked.

"No I haven't told them. I don't think even my mom knows. She just thinks as best friends we wanted to be alone."

"Are you going to tell them?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, "When they're ready to know."

"Well anyway," Logan went on, "My gift!"

He pulled out a small wrapped box with a ribbon on it and a flat wrapped something. I picked up the something first and tore off the paper. What lay in my hands was a homemade picture frame. It was made out of wood, painted, and decorated with sparkles, stickers, and, markers. There was no picture in it, but there were words cut out of construction paper on it that read Y_o_U _&_ _mE_.

"Logan," I whispered, "I'm speechless."

"I never though I'd hear you say that," Logan joked.

"Seriously Logan, this is amazing."  
"Open the other one," he demanded.

I obeyed wondering what it could possibly be. Inside was a silver necklace. The charm was in the shape of a leaf (of course!) and SAB, my initials, was carved on the back.  
"Logan Barker! How much did you spend on this?" I shouted.

"Why the heck would I tell you that?" Logan said slipping back into jock mode.

"Logan thanks you so much. These are absolutely beautiful and amazing."

I looked down at all my gifts and struggled to hold in tears.

"This has been a great day!" I announced.

"So far."

"What?"

"The days not over yet," Logan pointed out.

"I just wish I wasn't stuck here," I whined looking around the room.

"Shelby, you're going to get better," Logan promised now going into serious mode.

He grabbed my hands as he said this.

"As long as you and my family are here I will."

"We will be here for you," he told me.

I stuck out my hand.

"I demand a rematch!"

A smiled slowly took over Logan's face. He took my hand and we began to thumb wrestle.

"This is kind of unfair!" Logan exclaimed, "I'm lower than you!"  
I let go of this hand.

"Come on," I demanded pulling up my legs.

Logan and I sat on my uncomfortable hospital bed, both of us Indian style, across from each other.

After he beat me three times I gave up. We were laughing and talking happily.

"Are you _finally_ admitting you'll never beat me?" Logan challenged.

"Yes!" I exclaimed dramatically, "You beat the poor sick girl as thumb wrestling!"  
"Oh I see," Logan laughed, "You're gonna try to make me feel guilty. Well it's not gonna work!"  
Logan reached out and started tickling me.

"Hey!" I shouted laughing uncontrollably, "Stop that!"

When he didn't stop I laid still and closed my eyes.

"Shelby!" Logan exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes, "I'm fine."  
"Shelby Anne Bolton!"

I rolled my eyes at the middle name,

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again," Logan demanded, "You scared the freaking crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry Logan," I said sincerely, "I won't."

I opened my arms widely and grinned as big and fake as I could.

Logan rolled his eyes but hugged me anyway. He moved to pull away but I held on.

"I take offense to that Barker," I whispered in his ear.

"I forgot we can hug as long as we want now that we're going out," he replied.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"It's a great thing," Logan promised.

"Hey! I never told you!" I exclaimed suddenly, pulling out of the hug, "I got Chad and dad to hold try outs for the basketball team next year. So, you'll make it and the jerks won't!"

"Sweet!" Logan replied, "You can rig it for me!? I'm in!"  
I laughed then went on.

"I have more news. Next year after I'm out of this stupid place and my heart likes me, I'm going to try out for the musical and chorus."

"Really?" Logan asked, "That's great Shelby! You better make it because more people than just me need to hear you sing. Even your family doesn't hear your voice."

"Well they'll have to wait.

We then sat there absentmindedly thumb wrestling, just sitting with each other.

"Hey Loan," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll still like the same things with a new heart?" I asked seriously.

Logan stopped moving his thumb and looked at me.

"You better," he answered, "Because you just started liking me and I like that."

I laughed.

"Thanks Logan."

"That's what I'm here for," Logan said.

He then put his hands on my face and pulled me in to kiss him. When we finally pulled away our faces were still close.

"Shelby, I love you," Logan whispered.

I was taken by surprise. I hadn't expected him to say this. But I was so glad he did.

"I love you too Logan."

We kissed again.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Five minutes later my family and Claire came back and Logan moved back down to a chair.

"Shelby your mom and I have something to tell you," my dad told me.

Oh no! They're about to ruin my b-day with a divorce! Just when I was believing they would make up!

"We stopped fighting," my mom finished.

"What?" I said flatly.

"We're back together," my dad said, "That's language she'll understand."

"No way!" I exclaimed, 'That's sweet! Now do you realize how stupid you were?"  
Everyone laughed, but I don't know why. I was being serious.

There was a knock on the door and an older nurse walked in.

"There's a visitor here for you Miss Bolton," she smiled, "And happy birthday."

"Thanks," I smiled wondering who it could be.

Much too my surprise, it was Jenna.

"Jenna?" I said.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Can I talk to her alone?" I asked my family.

"Of course," my mom said leading everyone out.

When Jenna and I were along I told her to sit down.

"I brought you something," Jenna said handing me a small package, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said setting it on my end table.

"I'm just going to come out and say why I'm here. When I caused your collapse I realized what a jerk I've been. As you fell and passed out I was so scared. I didn't know how extreme your condition is. I was afraid I'd never be able to apologize. I was a huge jerk. I don't know Logan. I shouldn't have judged him. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I just needed to tell you this."

"Jenna," I said feeling overjoyed, "I know how hard that must have been. Of course I forgive you!"

I sat up and we embraced each other in a hug. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. This was an amazing birthday.

"Thanks so much Shelby," Jenna said pulling away.

"You're my best friend," I stated, "But there's one condition. You have to give Logan a chance. My brother already hates him and I don't think my dad likes him as much as he used to. I need someone on my side."

"Of course!" my best friend promised, "That's the least I could do!"  
"Do you want to stick around and party with us?" I offered.

"No thanks," Jenna replied, "I begged my mom to stop in. We went to see a show in the city and this was on the way home."

"Ok. Bye Jenna."

"Bye Shelby. Please get better! We need you on the field!"

We hugged again and she left.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Everyone hung around for a few more hours before it was to time to go. They were now all saying goodbye and taking turns hugging me. My mom was first then dad, Ty, Claire, and finally Logan.

He hugged me but whispered 'I love you baby' in my ear.

He was last out the door so he turned and winked, leaving in romantic jock mode.

I looked over and saw my huge stack of presents. I thought of how perfect everything had gone today. My parents had made up, Logan loves me, everyone was here, Jenna and I made up and she gave me a best friend's forever bracelet.

**Author's Note**

**I am SOOO sorry this took so long! Please forgive me! It was an accident! First, it took me a while to write it. Then when I did have it written I had something going on every night and I didn't get a chance to type it! Sorry again! I hope you enjoyed this happy chapter because there may not be another one for awhile! You've been warned!!! lol Thank you so much! I'll try my hardest to get another one posted since I already have a few more written! Please review! Thanks! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 It's Time **

**Logan's POV  
**

It's Wednesday evening. My mom's outside in the backyard and I'm finishing my homework. Alex was upstairs getting some things he had left at our house. All of the sudden I heard a loud engine and squeaky breaks out front. I jumped up immediately recognizing the sound. I peered out the window, heart beating and palms sweating. An old beaten up truck had pulled up to our house. The man that got out was wearing dirty jeans and a ripped flannel shirt. His hair was a mess and his boots were barely still on his feet. My dad was in bad shape. He no longer had my mom's money to help him. As he dropped a cigarette out of his mouth I knew trouble was coming. I dropped my pencil and sprinted to the back door.

"Mom!" I called flinging it open, "Dad's here!"  
"Stay in the house Logan," my mom demanded standing up.

"No."

I ran to her side just as my dad came around the side of the house.

"I thought I might find you here Emily," my dad said to my mom.

"What do you want?" my mom asked, "You're not allowed to be here."

"Why should I not be allowed!?! This is my house!"  
"No it's not," my mom stood up for herself strongly, "It's my house."

"Ok fine," my dad gave in, "It's your house. But as you can tell you left me in bad shape. I have nothing."

"Did your other five girlfriends leave you too!?!" I shouted angrily.

"Logan don't!" my mom whispered urgently.

"Go see one of them! Hopefully one of them cares! Because no one here does! You should have thought of this before you cheated and abused!" I went on.

"Logan!" my dad shouted, "Glad to see you've finally learned to speak up! However now's not the time! Shut up!"

With that he pulled out a small gun. I heard my mom gasp and my eyes widened.

"Go against the wall!" my dad demanded pointing the gun at me.

"Go," my mom urged quietly.

I stood 15 feet away from my mom, my back against the back door. I was thinking the whole time. How was I gong get my mom and myself out of this?

"Now," my dad was saying, "I need money and you're _going _to give me some. If not I'll have to fire this thing."

"I'm not giving you my money!" my mom shouted, "What have you ever done fore me to deserve my money!?!"

"So you're going to be difficult?" my dad asked.

I heard a noise in the house and peered in through the window in the door. Alex was on his way through the kitchen.

'Stop!' I mouthed silently, 'Stop!'

"What?" Alex said.

'Call 911!' I mouthed, 'Right now!'

Alex stared at me, I was furious!  
'Call 911 if you love mom at all!'

I must be pretty good at mouthing words because Alex understood.

I have to delay.

"Dad is that necessary?" I asked walking towards him, "Can't we settle this peacefully?"

"What?" my dad asked confused.

"You know," I went on putting my arm around my dad's shoulder, "We used to be a family. Let's put the gun down for a second and discuss how much money you need. I'm sure mom can donate some."

Mom now understood what I was doing, but dad just thought I was really going to give him money. I managed to keep him going for five minutes. It was beginning to get dark. I was starting to think Alex hadn't called. When five policemen with guns rushed from both sides of the house.

"Put your hands up!" one shouted.

I acted on reaction hitting the gun out of my dad's hands. My mom picked it up. A policeman took it from her. He stuffed it in his pockets as I rushed to my mom's side.

"You two come with me," the officer said.

He led us into our house and we sat down at the table. I watched out the window as the four other officers handcuffed and took my dad away.

The officer began to question my mom but I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what my dad had dropped down to. I also prayed that they'd lock him away where he couldn't hurt us.

Alex was standing in the corner. I got up slowly and walked over to him.

"Hey Alex," I said, 'You know you're going to turn into dad if you continue the way you are."

For a second I thought he was going to hit me.

"I know," he said instead, "But I have nothing else to do."

"Alex you betrayed dad by calling the cops. That's all you needed to do for me."  
"I'm sorry," Alex said unexpectantly, "This is probably how dad started. A bully and a jerk. I don't want to go there."

"Mom will help you," I said, "But I might be busy with my new girlfriend!"  
"Girlfriend!?!" Alex exclaimed, "Who!?!"  
"Shelby Bolton."

"Sweet! Wait What!?!"

I did not want to go into this so I got away.

"Yeah I know it's sweet. I gotta finish homework!"

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

It was Wednesday night and I was sitting on the comfortable couch in our living room watching a movie. My feet were up on the recliner and my arms were behind my head. Chad and Taylor were on the couch and Ty was on the floor. Gabriella walked in from the kitchen wearing stretch pants and a zip up hoodie. She was carrying a bowl full of ice cream in her hand and a spoon in her mouth. I grinned at her and she slid down next to me. She leaned on my shoulder and side and curled her legs up under her. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her as she began to eat her ice cream. She put her spoon down and looked up at me. I leaned down to kiss her quickly. She leaned back for more and we ended up making out.

"They're right back at each other like nothing happened," I heard Chad say.

Gabriella pulled away, she had heard too.

"That's a good thing," Taylor whispered back.

"I know," Chad told her, "I was just stating the facts!"  
Gabriella and I rolled our eyes, laughed, and began to kiss again.

The phone rang and Tyler got up to answer it.

"It's the hospital," he told us after answering.

Gabriella's smiled dropped instantly.

"I'll get it," I said standing up and taking the phone.

"Mr. Bolton," the doctor said, "I have some good news. A heart compatible with Shelby's has already been found. We would like to perform the procedure tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked trying to comprehend.

"I know that might me hard to grasp but that really is good news. The sooner the better."

"Ok," I breathed, "Thank you. We'll be in tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Good evening."

I turned to face the others in the room.

"They want to do the surgery tomorrow. They say it's the best thing to do," I explained.

Everyone gasped. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor and Tyler dropped into a chair.

"We all knew this had to happen," I said, "I understand it's hard to actually hear it. We have to have confidence and be strong. Shelby needs us. She won't let us down."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was lying in bed Wednesday night. Troy's arms were around me and we were both lying on our sides facing the same direction.

"Troy," I mumbled, "Are you awake?"  
"No," he said, "You want to talk?"  
I rolled over to face him, "Yeah."

"I know Shelby," Troy told me, "She'll fight as hard as she can."

"But what if her hardest isn't enough?" I asked.

"We have to have faith," Troy told me, "Maybe Shelby's hardest isn't enough, but hers, yours, mine, Chad's, Tay's, and Ty's all together will be strong enough."

"You're right, I told him hating myself for doubting, "You always are. I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby," Troy said.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! Thank gosh Logan's dad is gone! The surgery is coming! Please review!! Thanks!**

i dont know if anyone even thought about this but a real heart transplant surgery would have to me like immidantly but its gonna be the next day... just go with the flow. REVIEW!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 She's Going In**

**Troy's POV**

Once again Gabriella, Tyler, and I were sitting in the waiting room. We were holding hands silently, waiting for a doctor to let us see Shelby.

"Someone should call Logan," Gabriella suggested.

"Why?" Tyler asked abruptly.

"They're best friends," Gabriella said, "He has the right to know."

I reluctantly handed her my cell phone.

"All the guys from the team put their numbers in there."

Gabriella opened the phone, called Logan, and explained what was going on.

"Did he even care?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Tyler," Gabriella said, "He was very thankful that I called and said he'd come right down."

"Bolton family?" a young nurse appeared.

"That's us," I spoke up.

"I'm doctor Quartermaine. I'm one of the nurses that will be working with Shelby. Here come the others."

Three more young nurses had just walked over.

"These are doctors Scorpio, Weber, and McCall. We will all be working with Dr. Patrick Drake."

"Hello," Gabriella said, "Can we see her before the surgery?"

"Of course you can!" Dr. Weber exclaimed, "You can see her right now. She's in the same room."

"Thanks," I told them.

We stepped into Shelby's room and it looked a lot different. All her presents were gone and Shelby was already on the bed that would roll her to the OR.

"Hey Shelby," Gabriella said.

"Hi mom!" Shelby said still cheerful, "Hi dad! Hi Ty!"  
"We love you so much," Gabriella said.

"I love you all too mom. I'm going to be fine. I don't want to go anywhere. I don't plan to. I want another birthday like yesterday. I want many more."

"And you're gonna get 'em!" I promised.

Dr. Quartermaine stepped into the room.

"Dr. Drake would like to start the procedure as soon as he can," she said.

"Of course," Gabriella agreed.

She turned down to Shelby and gave her a big hug. Tyler and I did the same.

"We can't live without you Shelby," Tyler told her. The three of us left the room slowly, to go back to the waiting room. We were all scared and nervous, but we had to stay strong.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Logan's POV**

I rushed upstairs to Shelby's floor and saw the Bolton's immediately. Mrs. Bolton stood up to greet me.

"If you hurry you might be able to see her!" she told me.

I rushed to the room and stepped in.

"Logan!" Shelby exclaimed.

There were two nurses in the room also.

"May I-" I started, but the nurses were already nodding.

"How'd you know about the surgery?" Shelby asked.

"Your mom called me," I told her.

"I told you she doesn't hate you!"

I dropped down next to her and took her hands.

"You can do this," I promised her.

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"Of course I am!" I told her, "I know you'll fight."

"Logan," Shelby whispered choking up, "I'm so scared."

It almost broke my heart to hear her say it. She was so innocent, but she had to go through this. It's really not fair. It should be me.

"I know," I told her, 'Of course you are. But it'll be over soon. You had better fight. Fight and don't you dare give up. Because I need you, and so does your family."

"I love you Logan," she whispered.

"I love you too."  
I leaned down and kissed her cheek a coupled times.

"That's all you get for now," I said. "If your want more, live."

Shelby laughed and I squeezed her hand.

"Good luck."

I nodded at the nurses and stepped out. I walked back to the Bolton's.

"I'm supposed to be at school," I told them, "You won't turn me in if I stay will you?"

"You really should go," Mrs. Bolton said, "I know you want to stay, and I wish you could. But we don't want to get you into trouble. We promise we'll keep you informed."

"Thank you very much," I said sincerely, "Especially for letting me interfere with your family. It's very generous and I know not all families would let me intrude."

"Of course sweetheart," Mrs. Bolton said.

I smiled then hurried off. Mr. Bolton and Tyler had stared at me blankly the whole time.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

Silence. That was the worst sound. That's all I could hear. We were sitting in the waiting room and somewhere in the building my daughter was getting a heart transplant. Troy, Tyler, and I were sitting next to each other but none of us could talk. It was 9:30. The surgery had begun only ten minutes ago. It was supposed to last and hour and a half. Then ten minutes had been the longest of my life. I couldn't imagine another 80 minutes of this torture.

Taylor suddenly came hurrying out of the elevator.

"Hey guys," she said rushing up to us, "Is she in there already?"

I stood up and hugged her tightly, "She went in ten minutes ago."

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked sitting next to me.

"Ok," I managed to say, "This is going to me a long hour and a half though."  
Taylor squeezed my hand, "Sharpay couldn't come but she told me to say hey for her."

"Thanks," I said.

Troy stood up slowly.

"I need to take a walk," he stated, "Anyone else?"  
"You should mom," Tyler told me.

"No I really should stay. Just in case," I replied.

"We won't go far," Troy promised.

I gave in. I stood up and Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me tight.

"We'll just take a walk down to the parking lot, ok?"

Troy suggested leading me towards the stairs.

"Ok," I answered.

We reached the stairwell in silence.

"When this is all over we're gonna go out for a night," Troy began, "I'm going to make it a real fun night to make up for my lack of fun these past few weeks. It'll just be you and me and a night to do whatever we want. Ok?"

"Sounds great," I replied getting my mind of Shelby, "I can't wait!"  
"Maybe this isn't the best time to bring this up, but what's going on with Abe?" Troy questioned.

"I haven't talked to him since I found out he was trying to break us up. I'll probably forgive him if he apologizes though. It's not his fault he fell for me. I completely understand."

Troy rolled his eyes at me laughing. We had made it down to the parking lot and Troy pushed open the door. I cool breeze blew across my face. It rustled my hair and gave me a slight chill. Troy held me close for warmth. I closed my eyes taking in Troy's scent and feeling free. All I could think about was that one night, when Troy and I could be together, worry free. Free do to whatever we wanted to do, alone.

"It'll all be over soon," Troy's soothing voice filled my ears.

We stood together silently. However, this was a pleasant silence. Comforting and calm.

"We should get back," I said ruining the moment.

"Yeah," Troy replied sadly, "You're probably right."

When we did get back Tyler was sleeping and Taylor was reading a magazine.

"How long have we been gone?" I questioned.

"About a half hour," Taylor replied, "No doctor's or nurses have even passed by."

"Great," I said sitting down.

"You're mom called though, you left your phone. She just wanted to see how everything was going."

"I better call her back," I said standing up.

Right then, Dr. Weber came walking towards me.

I was worried immediately. She shouldn't be coming out yet! There was still 50 minutes left in the procedure!

"What is it!?!" I exclaimed, "Is she ok?"  
Troy was already by my side and Tyler was awake.

"She's fine," Dr. Weber replied, "However there was a complication. An unexpected error occurred while Dr. Drake was working."

"An unexpected error meaning something you can't fix?" Troy asked.

"No," Dr. Weber told us, "Dr. Drake is doing everything he can to save your daughter. There is a slight chance; however that she could lose too much blood while he's fixing it. If she does, her heart monitor will go crazy due to the strange pattern of the heart beats. The error merely added a more risky part."

"How much longer will it take?" I asked.

"Right now, we don't know. Can I bring you anything? Blankets, drinks, magazines, you name it."

"Can we have three cups of coffee please?" Troy asked.

"Of course. I'll bring it right out," Dr. Weber replied.

I sat by Troy and he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Troy's POV**

We sat there quietly for another 20 minutes. Dr. Weber had brought us our coffee and Dr. McCall had come to check on us too. They were both extremely nice and we were so grateful. It was exactly 25 minutes after Dr. Weber told us there was an issue that more commotion occurred. Gabriella had started to resituate when a door banged open. All four of our heads snapped up immediately. Multiple doctors were rushing out of the operating room pushing a table. They were shouting demands at each other and surrounding nurses. I saw Doctor's Weber, McCall, Quartermaine, and Scorpio helping push the table. Someone was lying on the table. Unconscious, and a mask over her mouth. It was Shelby. Dr. Drake rushed out of the OR. It seemed like forever that they were pushing that table alone.

"We need to hurry! Get her on that machine now!" Dr. Drake shouted.

This was bad. Gabriella and I were on our feet. I made eye contact with Dr. Scorpio who was running along side the table. As everyone else pushed her into another room, Dr. Scorpio came towards us.  
"What we were afraid of just happened. Shelby's heart monitor started showing very odd patterns as Dr. Drake attached the new heart. It reacted in a way that wouldn't have occurred if the unexpected error hadn't. Right now they are hooking her to a heart stabilizer hoping to calm it down. If they can get it calm long enough for Dr. Drake to close the procedure, everything will be fine."

"What are the chanced this will go wrong?" I asked.

"This is a very rare case. You daughter is very strong. If she has made it this far, I know she can make it a little longer. If you're asking me I say she has a 99 survival rate. However, data would tell you 35."

My heart stopped. That meant a 65 chance that our little girl wouldn't make it.

"No!" Gabriella screamed, "Not my girl! Let me see her! She needs me!"  
Gabriella made to run towards the OR, but I grabbed her. She flailed and screamed, bawling hysterically.

"Gabriella," I said calmly, "Listen to me."

"No! I need to see her! Let me go!"  
She fought against me hitting my shoulders and chest. I held her tightly and squeezed her against me body. She finally stopped screaming and just cried silently into my shoulder.

"Will do everything we can to save your daughter," Dr. Scorpio promised fighting back tears herself, "I'll make sure of it!"  
She stomped off back to the OR. Tyler and Taylor each put and arm around us too. We were only left to cry for five minutes before the door opened again. My heart sunk instantly as I saw Dr. Drake himself coming towards us, pulling his down his mask, and taking off his gloves.

**Author's Note**

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! Is this good or bad that Dr. Drake is coming?!?!?**

**Hello everyone! I have some sad news...the last chapter of this story will be chapter 29. That means two more chapters! But, I love writing these stories so...with encouragement from my best friends who posts these stories I'm planning another sequel. What do you all think of that? I will bring up a plot for chapter 29. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much to all readers and reviewers!! You guys are great! I'll try to finish posting before Christmas! **

**Also, I don't know anything about this kind of hospital stuff, so I'm just making it up! Thanks! and REVIEW!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 It's Time**

**Gabriella's POV**

I pulled away from Troy, not ready to here what Dr. Drake was going say. Not wanting to know. How could he already be done...unless something had gone wrong?  
I squeezed my fingernails into Troy's shoulder as he held me around the waste. My other hand was holding Tyler's. Taylor was next to him holding his other hand. I was holding my breath.

"You've got yourself a fighter," Dr. Drake said, "You're daughter pulled through."

"She's alive!" I exclaimed.

"And doing great!" Dr. Drake agreed.

I let out my breath slowly and closed my eyes. Tears were already on my face. I had never been so relieved. I turned and hugged Tyler tightly.

"I love you Ty," I told him before turning to hug Taylor.

I finally turned to Troy and embraced him as tightly as I could. I actually laughed in relief.

"It's all over Gabs," Troy was whispering as he held my head in his hands, "It's all behind us now."

I let go of my husband and grabbed Dr. Drake. I was hugging him tightly and he hugged back.

"Thank you so much," I was crying, "There's no way for me to thank you enough!"  
"That's enough for me," Dr. Drake promised, "Shelby did all the work."  
"When can we see her?" Troy asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a couple of hours. The nurses need to set her up in recovering room and she needs to rest. We'll let you know as soon as you can see her."

"That's fine," I said turning back to hug Troy again.

Doctor's Scorpio, Weber, Quartermaine, and McCall walked up to us smiling. They were all young nurses and I could tell they were best friends.

"Thank you so much! We owe you everything!" I exclaimed hugging each one of them.

"We're so glad to help," Dr. Quartermaine assured us, "We only spoke with your daughter for a few minutes and we could tell she's a great girl."

Another doctor rushed up to Dr. Drake, whispered something quickly, and they both hurried away.

"We suggest you four go out, get lunch, relax, and come back in two hours," Dr. McCall suggested.

"Definitely," Dr. Weber agreed, "You deserve it. We'll contact you immediately if you can see her sooner."  
"Thank you so much again," Troy told them.

"Thanks," Tyler added, "I really would've missed her."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

It was two hours later and we were back in the waiting room. I had just called Logan and told him the news. He promised to come down right after school.

"Are you ready to see Shelby?" Dr. McCall appeared next to us.

We got up and followed her to a secluded room.

"Right in there. But please don't get too close. She needs to be kept away from any germs you may have."

I pushed open the door to reveal my youngest child lying in a bed helplessly, eyes half closed.

"Hey sweetheart," I said.

"Mom!" Shelby said, "Where've you been?"  
Her voice was rough and scratchy. She was straining to say anything.

"They only just let us in," I smiled through my tears, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you."

"I wish I could hug you right now Shelby!" Troy told her, "You didn't deserve any of this."

"It's ok dad, I'm fine now."  
"You better be," Tyler told her.

"Nothings been the same without you Shelby," Taylor said, "That mansion of ours has felt so empty."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Truthfully?" Shelby asked, 'Not the greatest. But I'm alive. And I only have to be in this hospital for another few weeks!"  
"You were amazing," I told her, "We are so proud of you. You're dad's right. You don't deserve this."

"Thanks mom."

All four of the nurses waked in.

"We need to give Shelby some medicine and she needs to rest," on e of them said.

"Of course," Troy said, "We better go. We'll be back as soon as we can tomorrow."

"We love you," Ty said.

"I love you all."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

"Hey again Shelby," Dr. Scorpio said to me.

"Hi doctor's," I mumbled the best I could.

I could barely talk and it hurt to try. The pain in my body was beginning to set. I could feel it all over. It felt as if a whole gang of people had beat me up then I had run five miles. All I wanted was sleep. I wanted to pull the blankets over my head and hide from it all.

"No need to call us doctor," one of them said, "From now on it's Sam Emily, Elizabeth, and Robin. Ok?"  
"Ok," I managed a smile.

"We have some medicine for you," Emily Quartermaine said.

"I want to go to bed," I told them.

"As soon as you have the medicine you can sleep for as long as you want," Sam McCall promised.

"Just lay back and close your eyes," Elizabeth Weber demanded.

That's all I remembered.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

That was my life for days. They woke me up, made me go through tests, take medicine. I hated it. My parents and Tyler came to see me often, but they were the only ones allowed. I couldn't see Jenna, Chad, Taylor, or Logan. Only immediate family was allowed in. I loved Robin, Emily, Elizabeth, and Sam. They're great and we're actually becoming friends. I haven't told my mom or dad about all the tests. I didn't want to worry them anymore than they were. It was six days after the surgery. Six days of tests and injection, when a nurse I didn't know came into my room.

"We're going to see Dr. Drake," she told me.

That's when I snapped.

"No!" I screamed, "I won't go! I can't take anymore! I just want it to end!"  
My four doctor's rushed in at the sound of my screams.

"Shelby it's ok!"  
"No!" I cried, "It hurts too much! No more! I just want it to end! No more pain! It hurts!"

"Shelby you've made it this far. You can't give up now!"  
"I have to! I have to give up! I won't fight it anymore! I'm done! I just want to die!"

I was sobbing and screaming. I was helpless. I couldn't get out of bed myself. I can't pull up my own blankets. I could barely feed myself! I CAN'T STAND IT!

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Narrator's POV**

To see Shelby was heartbreaking. Her beautiful face was white and her eyes bloodshot. She was constantly hooked up to a machine. Tubes were hanging off her scrawny arms. Her arms were nothing more than skin and bones. Her hospital dressings were huge on her. She looked pathetic as she screamed and cried. There was nothing anyone could do. Bruises covered what was left of her arms. Her arms flew suddenly to her head as she smacked herself.

"Kill me!" she shouted smacking herself, "Kill me please!"

Dr. Robin and Emily grabbed her hands gently and held them down.

"Shelby please calm down!"  
They were calming her frantically doing everything they could.

"Cancel all her test for the day," Elizabeth demanded of the other nurse.

"But-" she began.

"Now!" exclaimed Sam.

She hurried out of the room. By the time she left Shelby had stopped fighting and was merely sobbing silently in her bed.

"Shelby," Emily was saying, "How would you like to go to the children's play room with Robin and me? Huh? We can relax and just have a fun day! Would you like that?"

"I have some charts to go over and I have to check on another patient," Elizabeth said, "Sam you should call the person Gabriella told us about."

The two of them left together.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV  
**

Five minutes later I was sitting on a couch next to Robin and Emily. There were young kids playing all through the room. I prayed that none of them had to go through anything worse than me.

The three of us were merely talking.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," I smiled thinking of Logan, "He's amazing. We've only been together a few weeks but it feels like forever. My parents don't know we're dating yet. I'm afraid to tell them because my brother doesn't like him and I have the feeling my dad is starting to dislike him to."

"That never stopped me!" Emily told me, 'My whole family doesn't approve of Nicholas, and now we're engaged."  
"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Last week!"

When we were talking I was fine. But if I was left alone with my thoughts, I'd go back to giving up.

"How about you Robin?" I asked.

"Yeah Robin," Emily said in a girly sarcastic voice, "How about you."

"You're so mature," Robin rolled her eyes.

We all laughed.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint!" Emily said, "You know him!"  
"I know him?" I asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you," Emily went on, "Let's just say when there alone, Dr. Patrick Drake is Patty boy!"

"Dr. Drake is your boy!" I exclaimed, "How cute!"

"I do not call him Patty boy!" Robin exclaimed.

We all laughed again.

I heard the door open and glanced over quickly. The person who entered caught my eye. I looked again and from across the room, Logan Barker smiled at me. I smiled hugely. I hadn't seen him since before my surgery.

"Is that your boy?" Emily asked.

"Uh huh," I mumbled staring at him.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed, "Hoooottie!"  
"Uh huh," Emily agreed.

"Look but don't touch," I said causing more laughter.

Logan started stepping over blocks, trucks, toys, and babied to get to me.

"Hey Logan," I said as he stopped in front of me, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you is that ok?"

He crouched down next to me. I leaned up as far as I could and he came the rest of the way to wrap his arms around me. He squeezed me with just the right amount of pressure.

"I missed you so much," I told him as he pulled away.

"I missed you to Shelby. Today's the first day they let me come in."

"I know Logan," I told him smiling, "It's ok."

A cough from Robin made me realize they wanted introduced.

"Oh!' I exclaimed, "Logan this is Robin and Emily, they're two of my great nurse friends. Robin and Emily this is Logan."

"Hey," Logan said shaking their hands, "Thank you so much."

"Nice to meet you," Robin said.

"We've heard all about you," Emily added.

"We'd like to leave you two alone, but Shelby needs constant nurse watch," Robin explained.

"Yeah of course," Logan said, "I wouldn't want you to leave Shelby unattended.

"Just pretend we're not here," Emily said.

I rolled my eyes.

"How've you been baby?" Logan asked me cutely.

"Ok," I answered, "I had a break down today, but I'm getting over it."

"A break down? What do you mean?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I wanted to give up. I wanted to stop fighting," I told him.

"You can't do that," Logan demanded, "Shelby you have to keep fighting. I know you can do it! You've told me how many times, 'No one and nothing can beat a Bolton.' Prove it to me."

"Oh Logan," I mumbled, "You're right. Again. I promise you I won't give up.

"Pinky swear?'

I pinky swore.

"I knew that Bolton line would come back to bite me," I said.

"And I knew one day I'd have a reason to agree with it."

I smiled again at him.

"I missed you so much," I repeated.

Logan leaned towards me. When our lips were inches apart he mumbled, "Prove it."

We were both smiling as our lips met and we began to kiss. Of course, a minute after the kiss began Logan got a phone call. He had a hurried conversation and turned back to me.

"It was my mom."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but she needs me," Logan said.

"Ok," I replied, "You better go."

"Sorry baby," Logan apologized, "I'll come back."

"Ok," I said, "I love you."

Logan pecked me on the lips.

"Love you too. Remember, 'No one and nothing can beat a Bolton.'"

"No one and nothing," I replied smiling.

"Bye."

"See ya."

I stared after Logan smiling as walked back across the large room.

"That was so cute!" Emily gushed.

"I know!" Robin exclaimed, 'You guys are perfect for each other!"

"I know," I agreed, "He's so perfect."

"I wish Patrick was still romantic," Robin complained.

I laughed again but yawned at the same time.

"It's time to back to bed," Emily said, "Sorry."

"I know," I said again, "Its ok."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshm**

**Troy's POV**

Shelby's surgery had taken place a week and three days ago. She was recovering greatly. We could visit her whenever we wanted too and she able to move around. All her tests were done and the only reason she was still there was because she still needed a machine. Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Tyler, Jenna, and I were sitting around her bed. Shelby was sleeping so we were talking quietly.

"How much longer is she in here for?" Jenna asked.

"Hopefully she can leave in the next few days," I answered.

"Autumn's her favorite time of year," Tyler spoke up, "She's missing it all. Pretty soon all the leaves will be gone soon and she'll never see them."

"It's not right," Taylor agreed.

"No it isn't."

We all looked around startled. The words had come from Shelby.

"You've been listening this whole time!" Chad exclaimed.

"Nope, just since you all said how sweet and amazing I am," Shelby joked.

"What'd you do yesterday since we didn't stop in?" Gabriella asked her.

"Oh, Logan and Jenna came to see me," Shelby answered smiling.

I stiffened immediately. I'm fine with Jenna having stopped in, but Logan? And why didn't I know? I'm her father! Who does Logan think he is? I was really mad that Logan when to see her whenever he wanted.

"Logan huh?" Chad asked immaturely, "So uh...you and him are together?"

"No," Tyler answered for her, "They're just friends."

"Actually," Shelby spoke up, "I've been meaning to tell you."

"You _are_ dating!" I exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't we know?" Ty said.

"I guess it slipped my mind. I've had more important things to think about."

"Shelby," I began.

"He's a great kid," Gabriella said through clenched teeth staring at me, "We approve."

"I have some good news!" Shelby said, "I haven't been on the machine since yesterday at 8:00 PM!"

"No way!" Taylor shouted.

"That's great!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"How long do you have to go without it?" Tyler questioned.

"Some time today," Shelby answered, "I can't remember the exact time."

The door opened and all four nurses walked in. They were all counting down from 20.

"5, 4,3,2,1! YAY!" they shouted, "Whoo! You did it!"  
"What?" Shelby laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"You only had to stay off that machine until today at 6:00!" Dr. McCall said.

"Look at the time!" demanded Dr. Weber.

All of us in the room glanced at the clock. 6:01. Shelby was fine. She could go home.

"Yay!" we all cheered.

Gabriella was shouting along with everyone else. I wasn't sure if she was breathing or not so I went to hug her.

"Oh Troy!' she screamed, "Do you believe it?"

"What'd I tell you?" I asked putting an arm around her.

There were hugs everywhere. Shelby was getting out of her bed slowly.

"Gabs, take everyone down to the car. I'll wait for Shelby and bring her down," I told her.

"Ok," she agreed, "Thanks."

Gabriella led everyone else out of the room.

"I'll be waiting in the waiting room," I said.

I walked out to the room for the last time. Relief was finally beginning to sink in. I looked around the room. I wouldn't be back for a long time. And that was a promise. I was so happy that I didn't have to wait scared and nervous in the room anymore. Five minutes later I saw Shelby, wearing her normal clothes, slowly walk out of the room with her nurses. She hugged each one of them and I saw them laughing and talking. All five of them walked over to me.

"She's not to do any active sports or activities until she comes back for a check up. All of her other requirements are on these papers," Dr. Quartermaine told me.

"Thank you very much," I told them for the last time.

"Thank _you_," they said.

"Bye guys," Shelby said, "I'll miss you."

"We'll talk again," Dr. Scorpio promised.

"Bye."

I picked Shelby up suddenly and started carrying her towards the elevator.

"It's all over," I said.

"Finally!" she agreed, 'I love you dad."

"I love you too."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

After the so many long drives to and from the hospital the ride home with Shelby seemed so short. We spent the whole ride calling everyone we could think of to tell them the news. I distracted Tyler and Troy while Shelby called Logan. We dropped Jenna off, but other than that went straight home. We set Shelby up on the couch, where she'd be spending a lot of time. Although she was home she wasn't 100 percent perfect. She still had to eat certain foods and couldn't go to school for another week. We all settled down in the living room. We were talking happily when my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the screen; it was Sharpay.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Tomorrow night...PARTY NIGHT!"

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! YAY! Shelby's ok! The end was kind of rushed but I wanted to get this to you for Christmas! There's another chapter so please hang around! Thanks to all reviewers and reader and please keep it coming! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to post the next chapter...I promise it will be happy! I got the doctor names from a show! lol Thanks again! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!...Happy New Year! I'll update ASAP!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The End, But Start of a New Beginning **

**Troy's POV**

Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and I were walking down a sidewalk. It was the night after Shelby had me home from the hospital, party night. It was sill light out as RJ's came into view.

"We made it!" Sharpay shouted.

She grabbed the girl's hands and they ran the rest of the way to the bar. By the time we made it inside the girls were already dancing. Since we're guys the first thing we did was go to get a drink. We all sat down and glanced at the girls. Gabriella was motioning for me to come to her. I pointed at the drink, she glared at me. I, of course, gave in and walked out to meet her.

"Dance with me," she demanded.

I obeyed. Before I knew it all four girls were dancing around me, laughing hysterically. Gabriella's hands were on me, whether for support or not I couldn't tell. After fifteen minutes the other guys came out and each took a girl.

"That was fun," I laughed as Gabriella and I started dancing together.

"I love this place," Gabriella agreed.

"I think it's time for a drink," I suggested.

Gabriella rolled her eyes but led the way to the bar anyways. We ordered drinks and watched the others dancing.

"Look at Sharpay!" I exclaimed.

Some guy was trying to dance with her and she was completely disgusted. The guys put his hand on her waist and she smacked it away. She pointed t him, her pointer finger inches from his face. We could hear her screaming at him.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you! If you touch or talk to me again I-uh...one of my many male friends will take you outside and beat the crap out of you!"

The guy backed away slowly, he had learned his lesson.

I turned back to Gabriella. She was crying from laughing so hard.

"That was scary," I said seriously.

"That is why I missed Sharpay so much," Gabriella breathed.

"I never got a break from it," I told her, "You should've seen her when some crazy guy wanted to dance with Kelsi!"

"What she do?!" Gabriela wondered excitedly.

"Screamed at him until he ran out of the building," I replied casually, "I don't think Sharpay thought Kelsi could stick up for herself."

Gabriella was still laughing as Zeke and Sharpay herself came and sat down. They got drink but Sharpay was still furious.

"Gabi, you wanna dance?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah!"

I glared at them as they left me with a mad Sharpay.

"Shar...Sharpay?" I said nervously, "Do you wanna dance?"

She glared at me. I backed away.

"Oh Troy," she laughed "Don't be scared! I won't scream at you! I'd love to dance!"

I laughed too as we made our way to the floor. We all danced and danced switching partners randomly. I was dancing with Taylor when I girl I didn't know came over.

"Troy Bolton, right?"

I nodded.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure," I agreed.

We started dancing and we did for two songs. The third song was a slow song.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked when I stopped.

"Sorry," I replied "There's someone I need to-"

I never finished because Gabriella had come to me.

"Thanks for the dances," I said to the other girl as I rapped y arms around Gabriella.

"You were getting pretty comfortable with her," Gabriella pointed out.

"It was two danced," I replied.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Two dances too many!"

I looked at her surprised.

"Just kidding!"

We both laughed and I rolled my eyes. We had been at RJs for a couple hours. It was now 10:00.

Gabriella laid her head on my shoulder and I whispered in her ear.

"We're leaving after this song," I said.

"What?" she replied trying to pull away.

I held her against me, "Trust me Gabs."

The song ended a minute later and without another word I grabbed her hand and started pulling her outside. Once we made it to the open air Gabriella started protesting

"Why are we leaving?"

I point across the street as a reply. My car was waiting for us.

"How did you-"

"Ty brought it," I answered.

Gabriella's jaw dropped as I led her across the street.

"There are clothes for you in the backseat," I said as I started the car."

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy pulled away and I was still in shock.

"Where are we going" I questioned.

"Just change your clothes."

I looked into the backseat.

"You brought me sweatpants?"

"And a T-shirt" he replied coolly, "Don't ask questions."

I grabbed the baggy sweatpants and an old Wildcat T-shirt and slipped off my skirt and other shirt.

"Did you bring me tennis shoes?" I asked as I pulled the T-shirt over my head.

"You won't need them."

"You're really not gonna give me any clues?"

"Nope."

I resigned and leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah," Troy said, "Why don't you go to sleep?"

I leaned against the window, eyes on Troy. He was smiling sneakily and staring ahead. He was singing softly but I could hear it plain as day. It filled my ears and it sounded amazing...

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Hey," a soft voice was saying, "Hey baby wake up."

"Troy?" I mumbled.

"That's right."

I opened my eyes and Troy was smiling above me. I was still in the car but the door was open and Troy was outside. He too had changed into more comfortable clothes.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I kicked off my shoes and my feet hit something I wasn't expecting.

"Are we on a beach?" I asked.

"Take a look."

I looked beyond Troy. There was a small beach I had never seen before. There were flaming torches almost as tall as I me, lining the sand. They gave off enough light for us to able too see everything. There was a basket and to boxes lying on a blanket. The water ripple beyond the sand.

"Where are we," I breathed.

"The nicest most deserted beach I could find," I replied, "I promised you a fun night with just you and I...didn't I?"

"Oh my gosh Troy. I never expected all of this. It's beautiful!"

"Let's go."

Hand in hand Troy and walked through the sand. We went straight to the water's edge and stood in the shallow water. The moon was almost full and very bright. All of the sudden Troy picked me up and carried me back to the blanket. I sat down, waiting. Troy's back was to me, I had no idea what he was doing.

"Hey Gabs," he said, catch!"

Next thing I knew I was hit with a ball of sand. I stared at him mouth open. He was laughing hysterically. I rolled up some sand and wailed it at him in the leg. Suddenly, troy was chasing me around the beach. I was screaming and laughing.

"You're over Bolton!" Troy shouted.

"No! No please!" I exclaimed.

I glanced backward suddenly and in that split second I tripped, hit the ground, and rolled. Troy tripped over my legs and landed a few feet away. We were both laughing uncontrollably. Troy rolled over so he was next to me. He closed his eyes still laughing. I was getting him back! I quietly stood up, then sat on his stomach and started tickling him. His eyes flashed open in surprise. It took him a minute then he got control of himself and grabbed my arms. I was lying on top of Troy, arms pinned down. I leaned down and only when our lips met, Troy let go of my arms. He wrapped his arms up around my waist and my hands went to his hair. His phone rang.

I moaned and got off of him.

"I'm not answering it," he said trying to pull me back.

"What if it's important?"

Troy rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"What Chad?"

"I'm guessing you made it to the place?" I could hear Chad say.

"Yes," Troy answered shortly.

"And I just interrupted you from-"

"Bye Chad."

I laughed as Troy stood up.

"Real important," he mumbled walking back to the blanket.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when we got in a car accident?" Troy asked randomly.

"Yes."

"I was thinking and I just realized, you never got those Dunkin Donuts," Troy went on.

"You didn't!"

Troy smiled as he pulled a couple of donuts out of the basket.

"I can't believe you!" I laughed taking one of the donuts.

We sat next to each other eating the donuts until Troy asked another question.

"Do you remember those boxes we made in high school?"

"Yeah of course I do."

"I found them in our closet. You brought them back with you when you went to New Mexico didn't you?'

I smiled as a reply.

"Let's open them!"

Troy handed me my box and grabbed his own. At the same time we carefully opened them. Troy pulled his things out first.

The first thing was his senior yearbook. He flipped through it and stopped on the first page of autographs...my page. I had drawn heart, music notes, and basketballs all over it. Troy began to read what I had written.

Troy, Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was my choice. But falling in love with you was beyond my control. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! (Even though I know I'm not the best thing that happened to you, basketball is!) You are the music in me! I love you! Gabs

Troy then pulled out a mini tape recorder. He hit play and we were reminded that it was a tape of us singing Start of Something New, Breaking free, and You are the Music In Me.

"I remember when we recorded that," I said.

"We were in the Secret Spot," Troy finished.

He reached back into the box and pulled out my fake flowers bouquet from out 12th grade prom. At the bottom of the box were a picture of me on Troy's back and a picture of me trying to hold Troy on my back.

Troy looked at me laughing and I started pulling things out of my box. The first thing was my senior yearbook. There was a bookmark marking Troy's autograph page. I read his aloud.

Gabs (Freaky Math Girl) You saved my life when you came to East High. You're the only girl I ever want to be with and I give you permission to slap me if I ever date anyone else. You're the only one that's EVER allowed in the Secret Spot with me. You're my hero. Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way... I need some help inventing the next space shuttle. PS...Did I ever tell you you're a really bad traveler! I love you baby, Troy the Freaky Callback Boy

"I never got to slap you for dating another girl," I pointed out.

"I'm sure you've slapped me at least once since then!"

I then pulled out of the box a red basketball jersey. Troy's jersey.

"Do you miss this thing?"

"So much!" Troy replied.

Next in the box were the fake flowers Troy had to wear to the prom. And just like Troy's box, the last thing was a picture. It was from prom too. Troy was kissing my cheek and my eyes and mouth were wide open in shock.

"That was amazing," I said.

"I'm so glad we made those," Troy agreed, "I can't believe I gave you my jersey though!"

Troy and I kissed quickly then he pulled away. He reached behind him again and grabbed a remote. He hit the play button and loud slow music started to play.

"I know it was awhile ago," Troy said, "But you never got to go to the Basketball Ball this year. That was my fault. So this is our very own Basketball Ball."

"Oh my gosh Troy," I breathed as he led me to the middle of the beach, "I don't think I can handle anymore."

He ignored me and slipped his arms around my waist anyway. My hands went around his neck and we danced staring at each other. Troy pulled me closer so our bodies were touching. We danced silently for a couple of songs.

"I love you," I whispered breaking the silence.

"I love you Gabs. I'm sorry I didn't take you to the real ball."

"Shut up," I demanded, "This is 100 times better than the real ball...it's just you and me."

Troy laughed and leaned down for a kiss. When our lips met, that was all that mattered. I couldn't imagine how I had gone so long without him. How had anyone ever have come between us? Troy pulled away to kiss my neck. He traveled all over my face until I couldn't take it anymore and I needed his lips on mine. He could sense that so he traveled back to my lips. We held each other as close as possible, all the while trying to pull each other closer. I broke away gasping for air. Troy's eyes slowly opened. We didn't step an inch apart. We held each other catching our breaths. The song switched and a loud faster song broke us out of our trance.

"May I have this dance?'

Troy and I danced crazily, jumping and spinning, and laughing. We were a couple feet from the water when we both fell again.

"Oh man," I laughed, "I am _covered_ in sand!'

Troy stood above me, "I can fix that!"

With one swift move Troy picked me up and tossed me into the water.

I screamed as my head resurfaced.

"I hate you!" I shouted.

Troy laughed and dove in next to me.

"You wanted to get the sand off you!"

He pulled off his T-shirt and started brushing sand off his chest and stomach. When we were done "cleaning" ourselves, we walked dripping wet to the car. Troy opened the trunk to revel a huge blanket, towels, and pajamas. He started pulling off his clothes. He threw the wet discarded clothes and pulled out a towel. After he had dried himself off he began putting on his night clothes.

"Are you gonna sleep in that?" he questioned.

"Nope!" I said and began to pull off my soaked shirt.

Five minutes later I was lying on the blanket and Troy was putting out the torches. I lay on my side watching him. As the last one went out he jogged over to me and dropped down. I lifted up the blanket so he could crawl under. Troy wrapped his arms around me and I laid my hands on him. We lay facing each other, keeping each other warm under the blanket.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"I love you so much baby," Troy said, "Your welcome."

We fell asleep on the peaceful beach, in each others arms.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Tyler's POV**

I jumped down the steps from my room into the kitchen. I saw my family in the living room.

"I'm leaving now!" I sad stepping into where they were.

"Ok Ty, have fun," my mom said.

"Be back in time for the party!" Shelby demanded.

Shelby had been home for two or three days. She's able to move around, she just has to rest a lot and right. Tonight we're having a bunch of friends over for dinner and a party. I'm going to Angela's house to see her, Ricky, and Claire.

Twenty minutes later I was in Angela's living room and the four of us were hanging out.

"You guys want to hear something funny?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah!" we all replied, Ricky is usually really funny.

"On my way here I was at a stop light and this ball rolled onto the road across the intersection and not a single car hit it!"

Angela, Claire, and I stared at him.

"How is that funny?" Angela asked seriously.

"That's crazy! You think _someone_ would have hit it!" Ricky tried to explain.

"So um...are you guys still coming to my house?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yeah when do we have to leave?" Claire asked.

"Whenever," I answered, "As long as we're there by 1:00."

"Is that lunch time?" Ricky asked.

"You know it!" I replied.

The girls rolled there eyes.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

**Shelby's POV**

It was 12:30 and people were starting to arrive at out house. We had a ton of tables and hair set up in our huge backyard. The food was set up in buffet line. My dad had also hired a DJ for the night. Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Jenna, and Logan were all already here.

I was sitting with Jenna, Logan, Chad, Kelsi, Sharpay, and dad.

"You remember when Chad tied to stand on the basketball?" my dad was asking.

"Yeah!" Kelsi exclaimed, "And he landed on his butt and a bunch of girls laughed at him!"

"That's not how it happened!" Chad denied.

They continued to argue about what really happened. Sharpay decided to stay out of it.

"You got yourself a hot boy," she said.

"Duh!" I replied jokingly, we laughed.

"Look who's here," Jenna pointed out.

I turned around to see my brother, Claire, Ricky, and Angela walking down the path from the front on the house.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Hey!" they all replied.

Angela and Claire came towards us and the guys went for the food.

**hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

The party was going great at 1:30. No one more had come, but everyone we needed was there. I was walking back to the table I was sitting at now when I heard Ricky talking to my dad, Claire, and Jason.

"You'd think it would've been hit by one car!" he was saying.

"But how is that funny?" my dad asked seriously.

I kept walking and sat down with Jenna, Angela, Chad, and my mom. We were watching Zeke on the dance floor when Sharpay Kelsi, and Taylor came rushing over. They gathered around my mom.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay squealed, "Can you believe you still haven't told us about your date with Troy!?!"

"Yeah," Taylor agreed, "We need to hear all the details!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Kelsi demanded.

All four girls were smiling. My mom got up and they started talking quietly as they walked away.

"Oh it was amazing," I heard my mom gush before they were too far away.

"So I heard you tried standing on a ball once and fell in front of girls," I said to Chad.

"That's not how it happened!" he shouted.

Jenna and I laughed and ran to the dance floor. We danced for a few minutes before Logan appeared.

"Hey," he said to us, "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Hey Shelbs," Logan went on, "Do you think anyone would notice if you disappeared for a little while?"

I looked over at Jenna, we were both smiling.

"Go, I'll cover for you!"

"Are you sure its ok with you?" I asked.

"Go!"

Logan grabbed my hand and we ran to the front of my house together.

"Logan where are we going?" I asked as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"To the park."

"The park?"

Logan smiled at me sneakily. I rolled my eyes.

It was bright outside. The sun was high but not too hot. It was a warm autumn day. The warm and gentle breeze was blowing and leaves were flying around.

"On my way here," Logan started, "I was walking by our park and it seemed different."

"How?" I asked.

"You know the trees around the park?" Logan asked.

"Of course," I replied, "Every year I get to see them right as the leaves are bright orange and a few are starting to fall. But I guess I missed that this year."

"That's the thing," Logan said, "Look ahead, you didn't."

I snapped my head away from Logan and peered straight ahead of me. My jaw dropped. All the trees were full of beautiful bright orange leaves. There were freshly fallen leaves under all of the trees. There were so many trees you could start under one and walk the whole way around the park without seeing the sun.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed, "It's beautiful. How did this happen?"

"Well," Logan said, "Technically all the leaves should have fallen by now. Every other leaf on every other tree has. It seems to me like a miracle happened just for you."

A small tear had formed in my eye. I was so happy and overwhelmed.

"What are we waiting for?" Logan asked.

We continued walking the last steps until we stepped into the park. I put my arm around Logan and he put his on my waist. We started walking down the first side of the park.

"How's everything going at your house?" I asked.

"Great," Logan said, "Alex is doing ok. He's actually starting to act normal."

"Logan," I said "I just remembered I never told you. I told my family we're dating."

"Great'' Logan said again, "Now we can at least hug in front of them."

"We hugged in front of them before we were dating."

"Whatever!" Logan said jokingly making me laugh, "How'd they react?"

"Well they were a little shocked, but they'll get over it."

We reached the end of one line of trees, turned right and continued down the next one. However when we reached the end of this one another surprise was waiting.

"Oh my gosh Logan!" I shouted suddenly, "No way!"

"Yep and it's all yours," he laughed.

I ran straight ahead and jump. I landed in a HUGE pile of bright leaves. I laid waiting for Logan. Sure enough he landed next to me. I screamed, he had surprised me.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Yeah," I grinned.

We both ran back from the pile.

"Me first!" I shouted.

"I don't think so!" Logan pushed me and ran into the pile.

"Barker!" I shouted fake angrily.

I ran at him and jumped on top of him on top of the pile. He grabbed me and tossed me next to him in the pile. I tried to get up but he shoved me down and threw leaves on top of me. We were laughing the whole time. By the time I got out of the pile Logan was running away. I bolted after him.

"You'll never catch me!" he laughed.

"Hey Barker!" I replied, "No one and nothing beats a Bolton!"

Logan randomly attempted a cartwheel and I almost caught up to him. I got close enough to jump on his back.

"Whoa!" Logan exclaimed trying to catch his balance.

I squealed with laughter as Logan carried me back to the leaves and dropped me in them. I smiled as I got up. He was waiting for me. I walked to him and obediently wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know a few months ago I still thought you were a huge jerk," I said.

"You know a few months ago I was still a big jerk."

I smiled, "True.'

"Would you mind showing me what you think of me right now?" he asked.

I knew what he wanted. We wanted. We both leaned forward and our lips crashed into each other. We were under a beautiful tree and leaves were flying and falling around us. A perfect breeze blew on us. Everything was perfect because Logan's soft lips were on mine. Chills ran down my arms and legs but sparks of heat lit on my mouth. Logan began pulling away and I moaned in protest.

He laughed at me.

"I love you baby," was all he said before returning to the kiss.

This time his hands pulled me closer and mine jumped into his hair. We went on for minutes before breaking apart.

"We should get back," Logan pointed out.

"Race ya!" I shouted and started running home. Logan beat me, he cheated. After we caught our breath we started walking behind the house where everyone was.

"Stop!!" it was Jenna, "Look at yourselves!"

Our clothes had grass stains on them, our hair was completely messed up and our faces were bright red...from running.

"Go clean yourselves!" Jenna exclaimed.

All three of us laughed as Logan and I ran into my house.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy's POV

The party had ended and we were sitting on the front porch. Chad and Taylor were sitting on the porch swing, Gabriella was on a chair and I was sitting at her feet, and Shelby and Tyler were sitting on the table.

"Everything's back to normal, isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"For now," Chad agreed.

"Until Shelby messes something else up," Tyler said.

Shelby hit him.

"I have a surprise," I said suddenly.

"What!?!" Chad got excited.

"My parents and Gabriella's mom are coming up for a visit."

"Really!?!" Shelby exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Sweet!" Tyler agreed.

"Troy," Gabriella exclaimed, "Why didn't I know!?!'

"I told you," he said, "It was a surprise."

"When are they coming?" Taylor asked.

"They'll be here in a couple of days."

A few minutes later we were all silent again.

"I think I'm going to go work in the garden," Gabriella said.

"I'll be out after I get a drink baby," I said quietly but I think everyone heard.

"I have a really good book I want to finish," Shelby said.

"I'm really tired," Tyler said "I'm going to lie down and watch a movie."

"Taylor and I will be upstairs," Chad said.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

**Shelby's POV**

I sat down on the couch and cracked open my book. I thought about what everyone was doing right now and realized, everything is back to normal in the Bolton/Danforth mansion.

**Author's Note**

**There it is...Autumn Leaves. I can't believe it's the end! I hope you enjoyed the final happy chapter and the whole story! THANKS YOU SO MUCH to all of you who read the whole time! And to all of you that reviewed at least once!**

**IMPORTNT NOTICE**

**I do have a sequel planned to make the _Tyler Montez_ stories a trilogy. I promise the next one will be the last! Be looking for it. The name of it is going to be _True Love_. **

**Is anyone planning on reading _True Love_ that has been with me since _Tyler Montez_? Tell me because I really want to know! Thanks again! You guys are great!**


End file.
